Whatever it Takes
by weBaHu
Summary: This was my first ff--Final Chapter posted. Please read and review! Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ashley's POV

Hi. My name is Ashley Davies. I am 33 and the owner and founder of a well-known and highly-respected record company. I married the most wonderful woman. Her name is Spencer Carlin-Davies and we've been married for over 12 years. Spencer is doing what she always dreamt of doing. She is a middle school teacher at a nearby school. Together we have three amazing children who were all brought on this earth by her. Matthew, 11, is the oldest. There is no doubt that he is Spencer's child. He has her personality. He is rational, caring, giving, and very loving. Alexis is our middle child. She is nine years old. She has both mine and Spencer's personality traits, but exhibits them in different instances. She can be the sweetest thing; so loving and caring, but she can also be a little rebel. Last, but not least, Becky is five. She also has the mixed personality.

We live in a relatively small town. It is really close-knit. Everyone knows everyone. Mostly everyone has supported Spence and mine's relationship. This includes her parents. They have been our biggest supporters. They have always said we complement each other really well. Did I mention they are very intelligent and wonderful people? Haha. No, really, they are! What about my parents, you ask? Well, my mom is and pretty much always has been absent from my life. It used to really bother me, but I let all the negative emotions go a long time ago. My dad, Raife Davies, was a rock legend. Sadly, he passed away before Spencer and I married. He had met her, though. In fact, the first time he did, he told me that I would be a fool if I ever let her go because she was surely a keeper. I still miss him, but I went to therapy for a while, plus Spence was there for me through the entire grieving process, so I have overcome that with help. Not long after he died I found out I have a half sister. Her name is Kyla. At first I hated her because I was so upset with my father for having cheated on my mother and I took it out on her. But luckily she is a great girl who just wanted to know me. I don't know how or when, but one day she won me over and we've been not only sisters, but friends ever since. It's funny because now I don't know what I would do without her in my life.

Sounds like I have everything I could ever ask for, right? Well, not necessarily. Let me explain…

Spencer is my wife, however, we are currently separated. Nobody did anything horrible. Neither of us was cheating or anything like that. We are just having our problems more often than we should. We argue a lot…Apparently we have different opinions on many topics. This became apparent about 8 years into our marriage. When she had our children, we realized we had many more differences than we had thought, and arguments were often the result. One day she decided that it was neither fair nor healthy for the children to see and hear their parents arguing as often as they saw. She told me she thinks it would be in everyone's best interest if we took a break from one another. She told me she was going to take the kids and stay with her parents for the time being. I refused to allow her to do that. I told her if she really wanted to do this; if she felt like she had to, then she and the children were staying in our home, and I would stay in an apartment until we could get things straightened out. I couldn't let our children leave what has been their home since the day they were born. She agreed. So, I rented out an apartment for about a month. I figured this "break" couldn't possibly last longer than that. I mean, it can't take THAT long to straighten things out, right? Right?...Wrong…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey cool I got some reviews! happy dance haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I've gotta run to work soon, then do some schoolwork, so I'll post this now and maybe another this afternoon to make up for how short this one is. Sound good EagleSenior? Oh and TROPPER12-no I didn't know that was the title of a Lifehouse song, but I became curious so I listened to it and it's good!

Special thanks again to all my reviewers!

**Chapter 2 **

Ashley's POV

We were on break for 2 months. One day she stopped referring to it as a break and filled out the separation papers. This was about 3 months ago. We've barely spoken these past five months. You can't imagine how hard this is. I still love her very much and I know the feelings are mutual, but we do argue way too much. Sometimes the subjects we argue about are important, like the best parenting style for our children, but other times we will argue over the stupidest things. Perhaps the worst part is that we know some of our arguments are over ridiculous topics, but we argue anyway.

So, Spencer drops the kids off with me every weekend. Every single time I try to get her to come in and stay to talk or whatever, but she won't. I call her and she ignores my calls. I almost feel like she doesn't want to fix us, but I just can't allow that. She is the love of my life. I could not even imagine being with anyone else. She is it for me and I thought I made that clear the day I married her. I won't give up hope. She is still legally my wife. She hasn't asked for a divorce, so that has to be a good sign, right? Right!

Matthews' POV

Before my mom moved out she and mama argued a lot. I know it is normal for parents to get in arguments, but not as often as they did. I hated when they argued! I just wanted them to do something, anything to stop, and I am not the only one. I know if affected my little sisters, too. Now, though, with mom living in an apartment and not with us, I wish they hadn't separated. I didn't like the yelling, but at least they were talking then!

The night mom moved out, I could hear mama in her bedroom crying. I wanted so badly to go and hug her, but Lexie, and Becky were crying too. Their crying made me cry. I hate seeing them sad. They're my family, ya know?

My sisters cried every night for about a week. Mama did for even longer. I just don't get it! If everyone is so sad with mom gone, why can't mama just let her come back? It must be an adult thing...or a woman thing. Either one would explain why I don't understand.

I love my moms and my little sisters. I want things to be better, but I don't even know if things can ever get better. I hope so, though, for all of our sakes because nobody is happy with this arrangement-that's for sure!

A/N: Thanks for reading! In case you didn't read I'll post another chapter to make up for the shortness of this one later on today. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's the third chapter as promised. R&R please

**Chapter 3**

Spencer's POV

The alarm clock on my nightstand starts beeping. Damn, I hate that sound! I hit the snooze button hoping these five minutes will make me rested enough to get up and get the kids and myself ready for school. Wondering why I am exhausted? It's partly because I am raising 3 children basically on my own. It is also because I used to go to sleep for 11pm so I could wake up at 6am with no problem. However, now here is the problem: That was when Ashley was still living here and sleeping beside me. With her I always slept so peacefully; I always woke up well-rested. Now, however, it is a different story. I go to bed for 11pm and can't fall asleep until after 2am. When I finally do fall sleep, I toss and turn all night. I know this because I wake up to find the sheets on the bedroom floor.

Ashley, Ashley, Ashley. Look, I still love Ashley, I do. I just don't know if we are going to make it through this separation. I feel bad for ignoring her calls and denying her invitations into the apartment but it is just so hard to be around her. When I see her I can't help but think of all our arguments, the nights slept on the couch to be away from her, and the fact that she is sleeping in another place altogether. I know I initiated this separation, but it still hurts to be apart from her. I don't know what to do, but we can't argue like we did. Crap! The alarm beeps again. Ugh. I wasted my five minutes filling you in…no offense. I guess I have to get up, now.

I get out of bed and as I walk past each of my children's bedroom doors I give a knock telling them to wake up. Unfortunately, they take after their mom when it comes to sleeping; they all enjoy sleeping a little too much. When I get no response from any of them I sigh because they do this every morning. I decide (as I do every morning), to make breakfast and coffee before waking them up because this is another thing they get from Ashley-they want to eat shortly after waking up. Can you say high maintenance? Yeah, well, I love them dearly, but they are.

I make them pancakes, eggs, and bacon for breakfast. When I finish I walk over to the bottom of the stairwell and yell up to them to get ready because breakfast is ready. I still get no response. Okay, this is ridiculous. What is going on?! Generally, they never respond the first time, but the second time I always get a response…usually from Matt. I called again and still nothing. Alright, I am now officially annoyed. I walk up the steps one by one. I reach Matt's door first. I knock. "Matt?" I say, but there is no response so I enter. He's not in there. He must have gotten out of bed to wake Lexi, and little B. Next I reach Lexi's door. I knock once quietly and walk in. This is strange. She isn't in her room either. A little worried now I approach Becky's door and walk in immediately. She isn't here either. Now I am frightened. Where the hell are they?!

I start searching the house screaming all of their names, "Matthew, Lexi, Becky! Answer me if you hear me!" I check my bedroom, all the bathrooms upstairs, the spare bedroom, and then I move on downstairs. I continue yelling to them as I rush down the stairs. I check the living room, kitchen, dining room, den, and all the downstairs bathrooms. "Matthew…Alexis…Becky!" Nothing. I am officially freaking out, now. What do I do? Where could they be? I pick up my phone and dial the number 2, Ashley's speed dial. Gotta love speed dial.

Ring, ring, ring. "Stupid ringing, come on Ash answer! I know I ignore all your calls, but now is not the time to ignore mine," I say as the phone continues to ring. Finally, she answers.

"Hello," she says.

"Hey, Ashley, I…"

"Oh my God, Spence you're actually calling me?! It's so good to hear your voice. I am glad you called…" Ashley says quickly and all in one breath, but doesn't get to finish as I cut her off.

"Ashley," I barely get out. The tears start to flow as reality sets in that the children are not home.

"Yeah, Spence. I am here. Are you crying? Spence, what's wrong? Talk to me," Ashley says.

Trying not to break down I say frantically, "Ashley, it's the kids. They're missing!"

A/N So, I hoped you like it. Sorry for the ending, well I'm kinda almost sorta partially sorry haha. If you could leave feedback, that would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey everyone and thanks for reading! A special thanks to my reviewers--I really appreciate it! So here is chapter 4.

**Chapter 4**

Spencer's POV

"Ashley, it's the kids. They aren't here! They're missing!" I say now sobbing.

"Spence, breathe. I am already out the door. I'll see you in ten minutes." Ashley assures.

I end the call, and begin to call around town. Maybe my parents have them. I call my parents, brothers, family friends, and the parents of my children's friends. Nobody has heard from the kids recently.

Immediately after I hang up the phone, I hear a car approaching the house quickly. It flies into the driveway, and comes to an abrupt stop. I rush to the window and see Ashley jumping out of the car, and running to the front door. I open the door for her before she can knock or ring the doorbell.

Ashley's POV

I greet Spencer with a civil "hello", but am surprised when Spencer quickly moves into me and wraps her arms around my body. After a minute or so Spencer still hasn't loosened her grip as the tears roll down her face.

"Spence, what's going on? You said the kids are not here?" I ask needing confirmation that I heard correctly. Plus, of course I want more information.

"Yeah, they're missing, Ashley! The kids are missing!" Spencer says still holding onto me tightly.

Spencer's POV

"Missing? What exactly do you mean missing? When did you realize this?" Ash asks.

"Right before I called you. I woke up and knocked on their doors telling them to wake up. There was no answer…" I say but am interrupted.

"Yeah, well, they never answer the first time you always have to call them the second time" Ashley says.

"Yeah, I know. That is why I didn't think anything of it. I went downstairs and made breakfast then called for them again. Again there was no answer…"

"But, Matt always answers the second time" Ashley interjects.

"Ashley, please, I know this. Just let me finish!" I say upset.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I won't interrupt again."

"Okay. Well, when there was no answer I went upstairs to Matt's room first, then Alexis, and finally Becky's room. None of them were in any of their rooms. So, I search the entire 2nd floor, followed by the entire 1st floor. They were nowhere to be found. Then I called you. After I hung up with you I called everyone we and the kids know, but none of them know where they are. Ashley I am just so scared. What do we do? Should we call the cops?" I ask becoming a little less hysterical and a little more reasonable.

"Have you noticed any signs of breaking in or struggling anywhere in the house, particularly their bedrooms?" Ashley asks.

"No, nothing anywhere. I think we should call the cops, Ash."

"Spence, did you lock all the doors? Close all the windows?" Ashley asks wondering if there was need for breaking in.

"Ashley, are you insinuating that I can't remember a deed as simple as locking doors and windows? Like I am not capable of protecting my children?" I ask becoming offended.

"Spencer, I am just asking a question. I mean if something was left unlocked it could explain the lack of forced entry. And you mean OUR children, of course" Ashley answers.

"Yeah? Well, they have tools made specifically for the purpose of breaking into homes/apartments, so how about you stop blaming me for this when you have no idea since you don't live here anymore! " I say even more offended now.

"I wasn't trying to insinuate that you were to blame, Spencer, I was just...ya know what? Nevermind!" Ashley says frustrated.

"Great! So, may I now call the police?" I ask trying to end the argmuent.

"Just call the police, and let's try to get along for the sake of our children, okay?!" Ashley asks.

"Fine by me."

"Yeah. Okay. "

I dial 911.

Ring ring. Ring ring.

Ugh. Have I mentioned how much I hate dial tones? Please pick up, and please know where the children are.

"Hello. Police Department," the voice on the other line says.

"Hi. I have an emergency. My name is Spencer Carlin. My children were kidnapped! I woke up this morning and they weren't in their bedrooms. I searched the house and they aren't anywhere. I have called everyone we know and nobody knows anything!"

"Okay, ma'am. Well, how old are your children?" the officer asks.

"Matthew is 11, Alexis is 9, and Becky is 5 years old. Can you help us?"

"Did you say your name is Spencer Carlin? As in Spencer Carlin-Davies? You married Ashley Davies...then separated?" he questions.

"Yes, sir, but I don't see how this is relevant to the current issue at hand."

"Look ma'am. I just ask because, well don't take this the wrong way, but kids run away every day. It is quite common, sadly. This is especially true in cases with children who come from broken, unstable homes. It's always hard for the parents to accept that their children have run away from home, so being the kind people we are we will start a search in 24 hours if they are still missing. Have a good day!"

Dial tone again.

"Oh my God! I cannot believe that! The nerve of that man!" I yell.

"What? What happened? Are they going to start a search for them?" Ashley asks.

"No. They are going to do absolutely nothing until 24 hours has passed. Ashley he thinks they just ran away! He says children do it all the time and it is even more common in children from broken, unstable homes! Can you believe that?!"

"That is bullshit!" Ashley yells angrily.

There is a short silence between the two of us as we are both deep in thought.

Ashley breaks the silence, "You know what? If the police aren't going to do anything, I will! I won't let the police tell me our children have run away. They wouldn't do that. They are good kids!You and I both know that someone took them, and I am going to find out who has kidnapped them and why! I WILL get our children back, Spencer or my name isn't Ashley friggin Davies!"

"…But, your middle name is Marie. SO, technically your name isn't Ashley friggin Davies" I observe joking. "But, out of curiously, what do you mean? What are you going to do?" I question.

"Whatever it takes, Spencer. I will do whatever it takes," Ashley responds.

She heads into the kitchen after telling me she is going to notify her employees she won't be in today.

A few minutes later I hear Ashley's feet hitting the floor one after another as she runs into the living room where I am still sitting by the phone. I notice she has a sealed envelope in her hands.

"I found it on the kitchen table," she says knowing I was wondering where it came from. "It says 'reed me' on the front." She takes a seat next to me and begins to open the envelope…

A/N Thanks again! Read and review pleeeease.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey! Thanks again to my readers and reviewers. Here's another chapter!

**Chapter 5**

3rd party POV

Ashley sits next to Spencer on the love seat, takes a deep breath, and begins to open the envelope. Once it's open she pauses and looks at her wife.

"Ashley, you okay?" Spencer asks concerned. She knows it is on rare occasion that Ashley Davies hesitates.

"Yeah. Wait, no. I don't know, Spencer. I am afraid of what this letter could say."

"Ash. Just open it. Waiting isn't going to change the content. Whatever it says now is what it is going to say when we open it. It could give us a clue as to who has our children and/or why. So if you can't read it, I will," Spencer states.

"Okay. You're right. I'll read it out loud."

The letter reads:

'I'm sure by now you realize your kids have been taken. They have not been harmed…yet. There is something we want from you, but for a little fun, how about we let you two figure out what we want and how to get it to us? Sounds like way more fun than us just telling you, right? Only when you figure it out, will you get to see your children. Hopefully it doesn't take you too long...we're not very patient people...'

Ashley is actually the first to cry this time. She starts crying saying that she will give anything and everything. She just wants the children back home safe. Spencer hurts seeing her wife so upset. Ashley Davies is not one to cry. Spencer puts her arms around Ashley. She knows it's important they remain calm so they can think rationally and thinks a little comforting could speed along the process.

After some time, Ashley's tears slow down, and then stop altogether. Spencer notices the drying tear stains on her wife's face, and it takes all she has to stop herself from wiping them away; it isn't her place anymore, and she doesn't want to give Ashley the wrong idea about any of this. They are just working together for a common cause: to get their kids back safe and sound as soon as possible.

"Okay. Ash, I know this sucks. Trust me, I am really hurting too, but we need to keep it together. Now, what do we know, if anything?" Spencer says trying to think of what they know.

"Do you mean besides the fact that he has really poor spelling? I mean he spelt 'read' with 2 e's, like a clarinet or saxophone reed," she jokes hoping to lift the mood just a tiny bit.

It works, her wife wears a brief smile, but becomes serious again.

" Okay, well, what else? Wait, why are you automatically assuming it is a man?" Spencer wonders.

"Um…I don't know. Like you said I just assumed."

"Well, no more assuming. You know what I just don't get? Why leave a note? If they want something from us, why wouldn't they just tell us what they want? I mean they have to know we would give anything for our children. What's the fun in messing with us?" Spencer thinks out loud.

"I don't know Spencer. It sounds like this is a game to them. Some criminals enjoy making their victims squirm. And what could make us more pissed then taking our children, and not telling us how to get them back, especially when we can and would give anything and everything since we do have the means to do so? Wait! The phone number! I almost forgot! The kidnappers left a number. But, why? For more so called "fun"?"

"I wouldn't doubt if it is just to screw with us some more" Spencer says doubting the number will even be real.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try. This may backfire on them because like I said before I am not taking this sitting down." She says realizing that currently she is indeed sitting. She sees Spencer raise her eyebrow ready to challenge her, so she quickly recovers, "Well, I am sitting down, but I am certainly not taking this! The police not responding is ridiculous, but we don't need them! We are going to take things into our own hands starting right here, right now! Spence, operation 'whatever it takes' has now commenced," Ashley says getting her cell out about to make a phone call until she hears a giggle. Knowing they are the only two in the house, she knows it came from Spencer. She closes the phone and says, "I'm sorry. Did I miss something? What's so funny?" Ashley asks.

She is answered with some more laughter.

"What is it, Spencer?! Am I amusing to you?...Stop laughing! Who the hell do you think I am Adam Sandler? If you hadn't noticed I am much hotter!" she states.

"Sorry. It's just…" Spencer can't finish her sentence she has to stop laughing first. "Okay, number one, it is good to see your big head has not diminished any since we've been apart. Secondly, when you gave your whole '…we're going take things into our own hands…operation whatever it takes has now commenced' speech, it felt like you should be in all camouflage with the black stuff football players wear under their eyes to reflect the sun's rays while army crawling through small spaces with a walkie-talkie in hand. Then, of course, I pictured you doing all those things and I just couldn't help myself. " Spencer admits still fighting to hold back chuckles.

"And that is what made you laugh so hard? You know, I thought about going into the army once, so stop laughing because I totally could have been doing that!" Ashley is answered with more laughter. This makes her annoyed. She's highly offended that Spencer thinks the idea of her in the army is amusing.

"Oh yeah? Interesting. Why didn't you go? Did you find out you can't wear heels? Or was it the fact that you have to get up really early in the morning. Wait, no it had to be the lack of bubble baths and expensive hair supplies" Spencer is laughing again.

"Unbelievable! That isn't funny Spencer! I can go without high heels, bubble baths, and hair supplies, you know? How superficial do you think I am?!" Ashley says rightfully offended.

Spencer's laughing eventually starts to dwindle down until she has completely stopped realizing how much she has really offended Ashley.

"So, are you done clowning around…or would you like a minute to picture me in a polka dot outfit that's 5 sizes too big, but perfect for catching pies in. Wait! Don't forget about the honking red nose, and big red shoes! I am sure that would supply a few more kicks and giggles."

"Ummm...No, I am good now and I'm sorry, Ashley…C'mon you know it was a joke!" When she sees Ashley has loosened up a bit she continues, "Anyway, who were you going to call before I…well, you know," Spencer says not wanting to bring the subject up as it may upset Ashley again.

"Thanks and it is okay. You're forgiven this time. For your information I was going to call a PI before I was so rudely interrupted."

"Again. I really am sorry about that…Do you mean PI as in Private investigator? You want to hire a Private Investigator to find our kids?" Spencer asks.

"Yes, well, no, not exactly. I want to hire a PI to _help_ us find our kids. The phone number the kidnappers gave us might be able to be tracked as we speak to him/her. I am going to call the PI to see if this is possible and if so, he's hired and starts immediately."

Ashley opens the cell phone again and does a search for PI's. Soon after she starts to dial a number. She hears Ashley explaining the situation, then asking the PI if he can help. The guy must have said yes because Ashley tells him she wants them here in ten minutes and ready to go. 'Wait, them? How many is she hiring?' Spencer wonders. Ashley hangs up the phone and tells Spencer they will be there shortly.

"Ashley, how many did you hire?" Spencer questions.

"Oh, only five. He said he would need a team to help find our kids… I don't care how many we have to hire as long as we get our kids back and they are unharmed."

"There's something we agree on," Spencer states.

"Well, there's a common goal: the safety of our children. And the only way we know they are safe is if they are here with us."

"Agreed, again. This may be a record since our 7th anniversary," Spence jokes.

"Haha. Yeah, maybe. Wait!...By since you mean since after our 7th anniversary, right? Because if I recall correctly, you were very approving of everything that happened that night," Ashley says raising her eyebrows.

"I…uh…I'm not even going to justify that with an answer. And can we please not talk about THAT stuff?" Spencer requests before going back over to the love seat to sit and wait for the PI's to arrive. Ashley sits down beside her. She puts her arm over Spencer's shoulders in a comforting manner pulling her closer.

"Ash. You know this doesn't change anything, right? I mean I really appreciate how civil you're being to me considering I've ignored your phone calls and denied your invitations into the apartment, but this still doesn't mean anything. This doesn't change the past. You know that right?"

"Psh...Duh! Of course, I know that!" Ashley lies.

A/N: Thanks for reading and as always please let me know what you think. Happy Friday! Wahoo! haha. R& R please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ashley's POV

About 8 minutes later we hear some noise from outside. We look out and see two cars pull up into the driveway. We start walking towards the front door and open it. Oh, yeah. These are definitely the PI's. They look like they have come right out of a James Bond movie. I know the one, his name is…well…James. The others are introduced as John, Vinny, Mike, and Nick. Spencer and I say hello and introduce ourselves. We invite the men into the house asking if they would like anything. They politely decline.

We all take a seat in the living room, Spence and I beside each other on the love seat. I swear it isn't planned, but I am starting to wonder if we ever did sit on any of the other sofas. I can't recall a single instance. Anyway, they are getting right down to business. They ask to see the letter that was left for us. I hand it to James. He takes it and reads it over passing it on to the other PI's.

"Okay, now you two are going to make the phone call shortly. It is important to keep the kidnappers on the line as long as possible so that we have time to track the number. Once we get a location, we will chase it and hopefully they will still be there to catch. Do either of you have any questions?" James asks.

"No, let's do this," I respond. I turn my head to look at Spencer. She looks back at me.

"No, I am with Ashley. There is no better time than the present," Spencer says. I can sense the uneasiness in her voice. I know she is scared and just wants to get our children back. I place one hand on her back and rub lightly hoping it consoles her, if only just a little bit. I feel her muscles relax a bit, so I know it is calming her some. I continue rubbing and she reaches for the cell phone out of my other hand. She dials the number provided. I see her press the speakerphone button so we can all hear.

Ring ring. Ring ring.

A voice which is not familiar answers the phone.

" I was expecting your call. Took you both quite some time," the mysterious voice answers.

"Who are you and where have you taken my children?" Spencer asks trying to stay calm and I can see the tears forming in her eyes, but they have not escaped yet.

"We will give you whatever you want, and I am sure it is no mistake that you've kidnapped children with wealthy parents, so you know that we can keep that promise. Just name your price, don't harm our children, and I will give it to you-money, cars, jewels, anything! Just give us our children back" I beg.

"It's not that simple. You two are going to have to figure what we want on your own. Remember the note? You think I was just gonna tell you? Ha ha. That is not the plan. What I will tell you is that your children have yet to be harmed," he says.

"Listen to me you son of a b- -ch! If you do anything to any of them I swear on my life that I will hunt you down and kill you myself!" I threaten him.

"Listen hear, lady. I don't think you're in a position to be threatening me right now since your kids lives are in my hands! And you think you're dealing with an amateur here? I've done this before. The police can't touch me!"

"Good thing we're not working with the police then! And how do I know that my children are safe? I sure as hell am not going to take your word for it!" I say angrily.

"Wow wow, calm down lady. I don't think you want to have an attitude with me. You want me to prove they are safe? Fine! Don't even think about asking her where we are. Do, and I can no longer promise their safety." he warns.

I hear some more talking, but it is in the background so I can't quite make it out. Then I hear the mysterious kidnapper say to someone "Here… It's your moms on the phone. Make it quick."

I feel a nudge and look to see it was James. He mouths to me that they got the location and they are going after it but keep him on the phone if they can. He also mouths that after the kidnapper hangs up they are to call him and fill him in on whatever they spoke about. I shake my head yes right before I hear a familiar voice on the other line.

"Mommy? Mama?" Becky asks unsure if it is really going to be us.

"Yeah, baby. It's us," I smile as tears form in my eyes at how tiny she sounds.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you all okay? Have they hurt you?" Spencer asks.

"No, mommy we're not hurt, but I'm scared and I miss you," she says. I hear him tell her to say goodbye.

"We miss you too, baby girl. You'll be with us soon, I promise you, pumpkin."

"Pinky pwomise?" she asks automatically putting a smile on mine and Spencer's faces.

"Yeah, hunnie, we pinkie pwomise" I know she is being told to say goodbye and I don't want them mad at her so I tell her that I love her, and to be good. Spencer tells her she loves her and we'll see her soon.

"Bye, mommies. I love you, too."

"We miss you all so much. Tell Matt and Lexie we love them, okay?"

"Okay, I…"

Dial tone.

I sigh and just remain quiet for a minute or so.

"Well, at least we got to talk to Becky," Spencer says breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess. At least we know they are safe, right?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says not sounding reassured.

"What is it? I know you are happy we spoke to them, and they said they were safe, so what was the 'yeah' about?" I ask curious.

"Ashley, what was she going to say in front of him? That he was hurting them?" she asks. "And I am sorry. You probably think I am being so negative about this, but I won't be reassured until they are in their own beds, safe and sound," she continues.

"Spencer. I know it is hard to think positive but we have to! We told the kids we were going to find them and I do not lie to my children and I know you wouldn't either. I know that it is hard, trust me. I am really feeling it, too, but we have to have hope. Oh, crap! I have to call James back," I say.

Spencer gets up and heads into the kitchen. While she is in there I call James back and tell him what happened in detail. I ask him if they have arrived yet, and he said no, they are still on their way. It isn't as close as they had hoped, but they will get there as quickly as possible. He says he will call first thing in the morning. I am about to argue, but he says we need to sleep and he will take care of it. He tells me goodnight and we will hear from him in the morning. I tell him thank you and good night. As I hang up the phone Spencer walks in with two colored glasses. She hands me one. I look and it's orange. Could it be? I take a sip. Yup it's orange juice! Aww, she remembered that I love coffee, but it keeps me up, so I always prefer orange juice at night.

"You remembered?" I ask surprised. She smiles slightly.

"Of course, Ashley. We did live together for over twelve years," she reminds me.

"I know, but…never mind. Wait, are you drinking orange juice, too? You said I was weird for drinking it at night."

"Well…yeah. The first time I went shopping while we were on break I accidently bought it because I was just so used to buying it for you. The kids don't drink it too often, and I didn't want it to go to waste, so that night I sat up and drank orange juice, but it kind of became a nightly routine so I have been doing it ever since," she admits.

This puts a smile on my face.

"…Anyway, did James have any news on the kids?" she asks hopeful.

"No. He is going to call first thing in the morning. He wants us to get some sleep" she yawns.

"Yeah, I could use some sleep. I don't know if I will be able to fall asleep, but I could definitely use it. I guess I will just lay in bed and watch the television or something until I do. I can watch the news to see if anything about the kids is on, and if not, well, then the news always did put me to sleep."

She giggles and I do, too. She never could make it through even an hour. Oh, but that is nothing compared to the weather channel. I don't think she has ever stayed awake for more than 20 minutes while watching the weather channel. After falling asleep her head would make it's way onto my shoulder. I loved it, it was always so natural.

"Ash, are you as afraid as I am? I have never been this afraid in all my life. I just don't know what I'll do if something happens to them," she confides.

"I have never been this scared either, Spence. That's love. But we are going to get our kids back safely. That I promise you," I tell her.

A minute or so later I stand up and grab my purse, keys and cell phone. I hear her stand up behind me. Next I hear her speak, "Ashley. What are you doing?" she asks.

"Well, we're both tired, and we won't hear anything until the morning, so I figure we may as well try to get some sleep. I'll call you as soon as I hear anything, okay?" I tell her.

"No," she replies.

"No?" I ask confused.

"Please don't go back to the apartment. It's late, and you said yourself that you are tired, so just stay here the night. It's not safe to drive right now. Plus, when they call with news it'll be easier to decide what the next step is if you are already here to talk to. So, stay…Please?" she says hopeful.

I am flabbergasted. I never thought she'd ask me to stay over. I see her go over to a closet and get out sheets, pillow cases, etc… She heads upstairs, and I know she is going to make the spare bed for me to sleep in tonight. I grab both our empty glasses of what once was orange juice rinse them quickly and put them into the sink. I lock the doors, set the alarm, turn off the lights, and finally head upstairs. I walk into the spare bedroom and see she just finished putting on the sheet. I grab the pillowcases and hand one to her. I keep the other one and put the pillow in it while she does the same to the other. When we finish we stand not knowing what to do. It is kind of awkward right now. Desperate to end it, I walk over to her.

"You okay? If it is too weird for you to have me sleep over that is perfectly okay. I'll go back to my apartment," I say hoping she says she still wants me to stay.

"No. Ash, that isn't it. It's not awkward. Well, it is weird, but I don't know if it is a good or bad weird," she says, thoroughly confusing me.

"Okay. What? You need to clarify. I don't get that."

"What I mean is that it is so weird how normal it feels to have you back in the house. Well, when I say back, I don't mean _back_, but...well you know what I mean. It's also weird that we haven't been arguing nonstop like we did 6 months ago when you lived here still. I mean we had a little argument, but not like before...I don't know," she says having confused herself now.

"Look Spence. It's simple. It's normal that I am here because it is where I belong. You and I both know it. Yeah, we had our problems, but that doesn't change that. To me this is my home and it always will be. Do you even realize that when you refer to my apartment you call it the apartment, not my apartment, not my home; the apartment. It's because it's temporary Spencer. You and I both know it's a roof over my head until you and I fix us, which we will. As for the arguing thing, the way I see it there are two reasons we are not arguing. The first is because our minds are busy elsewhere. We both want to get our kids back, so we are going to work together to get them back. Secondly, I promised myself that when I got the chance to be around you again, to talk to you again, I would be less argumentative. I don't know if you have noticed, but I can be really stubborn sometimes. I realized this and many other things I did to hurt our marriage. I won't take full blame, but I'll definitely take 70, well, maybe 65 because after all, you were the one who asked for the break, and then the separation," I say slightly laughing, but not really joking.

"First of all, I'll say the percentages are fair" she says kidding.

She smiles and I do, too. Then she continues, "Secondly, I guess all that makes sense. Honestly, I do still think of this as our home; not mine and the kids. I was mad and upset before when I said what I said, Ashley, and I am sorry. It sounds like you hope we can fix us and we can all live together as a family again. To be honest, I want that too, especially since you are willing to look at your own faults in our marriage. I suppose I owe you the same. I know I nagged you sometimes. We both know I like things done a certain way, but I now realize it is ridiculous for me to expect you to do what I ask exactly the way I want it done and when I want it done. I guess I can be a little bossy. So, I will work on me, too. Then, in time, who knows? Maybe we can work on us. But for now, I am heading to bed. Goodnight, Ashley" she says handing me the pillow she put the pillowcase on.

"I know we will make it work Spencer because to be honest, I would do absolutely anything to be with you again. Thank you for making the bed for me. Oh, and I already put the glasses in the dishwasher, locked the doors, set the alarm, and shut off the lights."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Ash" she says surprised and grateful. I really never did much helping out around the house when I lived here. Another fault of mine.

"No problem. Goodnight, beautiful," I say wondering if I just pushed it.

"Ashleeey…" she says warning me that I did. She walks out of the door and I feel like shit. I hang my head in disappointment with myself, but I couldn't help it. After all, she is sooo beautiful! I hear footsteps. It sounds like…wait, yeah, it sounds like they are coming back. Next I see Spencer reenter the room with pajamas in hand. She hands me the pajamas and I recognize them. They are hers.

"You can use them for the night. I figured sleeping in clothing won't be nearly as comfortable. They good?" she asks. God, she is so thoughtful. It's one of the many things I find extremely attractive about her. I smile at her and nod my head while saying,

"Yes. They are very good, and thank you."

"You're welcome," she says sweetly. Then she continues, "Ash, please let me know right away when the PI's call. If I am sleeping, come in and wake me, okay?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you in the morning. Good night," I tell her.

She walks away when she reaches the door she says something that makes me grin ear to ear:

"It is nice to have you around again."

"It's nice to be around," I whisper to myself (since she had already left) as I begin to change into her pajamas. I fall asleep hoping there is good news tomorrow regarding our children.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: here's chapter 7. R&R please!

**Chapter 7**

3rd party POV

Ashley is awoken that morning by her cell's ringtone.

"Hello," she answers anxiously hoping that they have found the children.

"Hi, Ashley, it's James. We followed the trace but the kidnapper ditched the phone in an abandoned house. We believe they stayed there for a short while before they figured out we were tracing the call, then they must have taken the kids and fled somewhere else."

He hears a sigh of frustration over the phone line.

"We searched that abandoned house all night, Ashley. We just left only 20 minutes ago. All we found was some fingerprints, that phone and a teddy bear. It's brown with a red hat. I have John and Nick in the lab working on the prints," he tells her.

Another sigh.

"The bear is Mr. Snuggles, lil B's bedtime bear. She can't sleep without him. She loves that bear! Shit! What will happen if she throws a fit because she wants him? She's only a little girl, but she can have one hell of an attitude. They wouldn't hurt her for missing her bear would they? And now she is probably even more afraid without him. I hope they are all okay." She pauses before she continues, "Where is this abandoned house exactly? What's the address?" she asks.

"Ashley, I assure you we looked from top to bottom. We spent all night. No offense, but there is nothing you will find that we didn't in eight hours" he says knowingly.

"That's fine, but I believe I did ask for the address," Ashley demands more than requests this time.

He hesitates. Now he is the one to sigh.

"1726 Mulberry Road, but like I said…"

"I heard what you said. So what is your plan now?" she asks curious.

"I am taking the bear and the phone to the lab along with Mike and Vinny and we are going to see if there is anything on the bear and check out the phone. Maybe they left some DNA on the bear. It's a long shot, but may as well try. We're going to check recent calls and such on the phone. Try to get the voicemail password to listen to any voicemail messages. And like I said the fingerprints are being worked on as we speak. Oh! We're also going to fingerprint that phone."

"Okay, well, good. Let me know immediately whether or not you have found something. Okay?"

"Okay, Ashley. You two hang in there and I'll keep you informed."

"Sounds good. Bye." Ashley hangs up the phone without waiting for a response.

She then remembers the promise she made Spencer. She walks into what was once their room and finds Spencer still asleep. The window is shining light into the room allowing her to see. Ashley figures Spencer probably had trouble sleeping. The comforter is on the floor and it looks like the sheets are well on their way to joining it. She notices that Spencer is wearing a white nightgown, and it makes her look like an angel. "My beautiful angel," Ashley whispers aloud to the walls.

She can't help it, but her hormones have just invited themselves to the party. It isn't until now that she realizes that she hasn't seen her wife in such an intimate way in over 6 months now. Actually, she hasn't seen anyone in such an intimate way since the last time she and Spencer made love. She tries to fight what she is feeling knowing it isn't an appropriate time, but fails miserably. She eyes her wife starting from bottom to top. She follows Spencer's body with her eyes starting at her feet then moves along to her calves, and then to her thighs. Her hormones kick in double time when the white night gown rises as Spencer turned over in her sleep. Ashley keeps quiet praying Spencer doesn't wake up and catch her checking her out. The night gown has risen to her upper thighs revealing white panties. "God, she is just so beautiful." She continues trailing her eyes over Spencer. From her hands to her arms, then shoulders. Next, she moves her eyes horizontally to her wife's breastbone, then to her collarbone, but then her eyes take a detour back south. She can't help but stare at her chest. She can't really see her breasts but that doesn't stop her from getting a strong feeling between her legs. Ashley closes her eyes and breathes deeply a few times. When she opens her eyes she locks her gaze on her wife's neck. The neck which she has nuzzled, kissed, licked, and most recently cried into. Finally she moves on and reaches Spencer's gorgeous face. "God, she is so perfect." As her journey has finished she remembers why she is in the room. She is supposed to wake her up to update her. She shakes what she's feeling off and looks at Spencer again noticing how peaceful she looks, though her bed and nightgown show that she's had anything but a peaceful night. She becomes sad knowing the moment she does wake her, that peaceful demeanor will vanish and will be taken over by the anxiety that she feels herself right now. She sighs knowing she has to wake her because she promised and Spencer would not be happy with her if she didn't keep this promise. She takes a deep breath and walks over to the side of the bed. She reaches out one arm and places it on Spencer's shoulder. She whispers her name softly not wanting to scare her. Nothing happens, she doesn't even stir. So, Ashley takes a seat on the bed beside Spencer, removes the hand on Spencer's shoulder, and moves it to Spencer's back. She begins to rub her back gently in a small circle, again trying not to scare her. "Spencer, wake up," she says a little louder now. She receives a grunt in response. She figures that is an improvement. At least it is a response. She continues to rub her back and says "Good, come on now, wake up."

Spencer begins to stir. After about 30 seconds she opens her eyes. The brightness is making it difficult to see. She notices a figure in front of her. She is afraid at first but then notices that the figure is gently rubbing her back. It reminds her of the way Ashley would wake her. She would rub some (innocent) part of her body (well…usually innocent) and place sweet kisses on her face. She feels the figure caress her face with their thumb. She knows those fingers. They are Ashley's. She looks longer at who she now knows is Ashley in attempt to see her face. Ashley gives a small smile hoping Spencer is okay with the way she woke her. Spencer recognizes the smile immediately. As her eyes begin to adjust to the light, she can make out more of Ashley's features: her chin, jawbone, nose, mouth, eyes, and hair. Spencer slowly starts to sit up in bed. Ashley removes her hand from Spencer's face, but keeps her hand on her back to help guide her up into a sitting position.

"Good morning, Spence," Ashley greets.

"Good morning, Ash" Spencer replies. Her brain is finally beginning to function and she realizes that she is not wearing much. She sees how high the night gown has risen.

Ashley sees Spencer blush as she begisn to cover herself up with the sheets. She knows that Spencer just realized how much skin was revealed. In an attempt to ease her discomfort, Ashley speaks up,

"Spencer, you don't have to hide yourself from me. I mean I have seen everything already." She sees the look on Spencer's face and realizes she took that the wrong way so she continues, "No, no, not like that. I don't mean I saw everything while you were sleeping or anything. What I mean is that in the past I have seen everything. You do remember that we have had sex and everything before, right? There is no need to be embarrassed around me ever Spencer. A night gown isn't a big deal" Ashley says.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Legally we are still married, and you have seen me in much less than this. I'm sorry. It has just been awhile since I have been seen this naked by anyone over the age of 12."

"Spence, you are far from naked, and you don't have to apologize. It's been as long for me as it has for you. I can understand that you are unsure of what is appropriate and not in our situation, but I don't think a night gown is inappropriate" Ashley says. Spencer laughs a bit at this.

"Okay. So, what time is it?" she asks.

"About 9:30am. Sorry to wake you, I can see that you probably didn't sleep very well, but I spoke to James this morning and figured you'd want to know what happened."

"What happened? Something happened? Oh my God, Ash. Are the kids okay?" she asks anxiously. This is why Ashley didn't want to wake her. She knew it would end the peacefulness and start the anxiety, but she knew she had to. Ashley responds quickly to ease some of Spencer's worrying knowing she is probably thinking the worst has happened.

"Relax, Spencer. I know this is hard, but try to remain calm. Nothing really happened. As far as we know the kids are okay. James and the guys did trace the number and found the phone ditched in an abandoned house on Mulberry. They believed the kidnapper took the kids there for a little while until they made the connection and realized we were having the number traced, and so they left. The PI's searched all night. They found some fingerprints which they are running at the lab and Becky's favorite bear…" she is interrupted.

"Mr. Snuggles? No Ash, she loves that bear. She can't sleep without it… Remember when she got apple juice on it and I had to wash, and airdry it? Stupid stuffing took over three nights to dry, and she spent those three nights in our bed crying about how she wanted Mr. Snuggles…"Spence is now interrupted

"Yeah, none of us got any sleep. So, in a way I guess we can't sleep without him either" Ashley chuckles a bit at the memory and Spencer joins her.

"So, what else happened?" Spencer asks.

"Like I said Spence, nothing really happened. They are also taking the bear to the lab to see if they can find anything useful on it. That's pretty much it as of right now," Ashley tells her.

"Oh," Spencer says disappointed that they still don't know where the children are.

Spencer gets up and walks to the window. Ashley knows her wife. She only does this when things are really bad and she doesn't know what to do. In fact, the last time she saw her do this was during their last argument before Ash moved out. She remembers that Spencer got fed up and walked over to the window and just stared out into the distance for a while. They both kept quiet for a few minutes, until Spencer broke the silence with the words that broke Ashley's heart, "I think we need to take a break, Ashley. This just isn't working. I can't live like this…"

Ashley shakes the bad memory out of her head and comes back to the present. She walks over to Spencer until she is directly behind her. She slowly reaches her arms around her wife's body and hesitantly pulls her in close knowing she needs comfort right now, but wants to give Spencer the chance to pull away if it's too much for her. Spencer does not resist or pull away. She simply allows Ashley to hold her. Spencer turns around while still in Ashley's arms and starts to cry. She wraps her arms around Ashley as they stand for a while in a tight embrace each receiving the comfort they need.

After some time the tears start to slow down. Ashley pulls away a bit to see Spencer's face. "Spence. There is something I haven't told you yet that I need to."

"What? What is it, Ashley?" Spencer asks.

"You know the abandoned house I was telling you about? The one the PI's found the phone, fingerprints and Mr. Snuggles in?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah? What about it?" Spencer asks not knowing where Ashley is going with this.

"Well, I told you it's on Mulberry, but I didn't tell you I know the exact address and today I am going there to check it out myself. I won't take the chance that they may have missed something important that could have led us to our children" Ashley explains herself hoping Spencer will understand.

"Ashley. Why did you hire these guys? So they can find the kids, right? It's their job to find the kids. You are paying them a lot to do that. I am sure they searched every inch of that place. I can't believe you are actually considering going into an abandoned house, Ashley. That is dangerous" she says.

"What's dangerous about it? I am going to go today meaning during the day. And you are exactly right about something. They are hired. They are being paid to find the kids. It is their job. But Spence, that is all it is. It's their job. They don't know the kids personally and they don't care for them. We love them, Spencer, therefore the way I see it, nobody would go to the extremes that you or I would be willing to go to for them, so I am not taking any chances that they may have missed something. Remember this is operation 'whatever it takes'. If it means that I am searching an abandoned house on Mulberry, then that is what I will do. I promised you and the kids that we'd find them and get them back, I have all intentions of keeping that promise."

Ashley sees Spencer thinking this over for a couple minutes.

"Okay. Let's do this!" Spencer says.

"Wait...let's?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah, Ash. Do you think I am going to let you go by yourself? What if something happens? It's safer if we both go, so I am going with you" Spencer tells her.

"Awww you still care about my safety" Ashley says joking around.

"Ashley. Of course I do. You are the mother of my children. They'd be devastated to come back to find out that something happened to you while you were looking for them" Spencer replies.

"Oh. You meant the kids would miss me. Gotcha" Ashley says a little disappointed.

"Well, yeah. Ash, don't pout. You know I would be upset if anything ever happened to you. Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I care any less about you...Ashley look at me."

Ashley looks at Spencer.

"Ash, even though you are a big pain in the butt sometimes..." she says partially kidding around,"...you are still the girl who kissed me on the lips at our first sleepover because I hadn't been kissed before, you are still the rebellious teen I fell in love with and you are still the woman I married and made a family with. We'll always be connected, Ash. I will always care about you" she says not kidding.

There is silence for a couple seconds and then Ashley starts busting out laughing.

"You are still so naïve, Spencer. It's adorable" Ashley says thoroughly confusing the other woman.

"What are you talking about Ashley?" Spencer asks wanting to know what is so funny.

"The kiss." Ashley laughs some more, but tries to pull herself together to finish the explanation, "I may have acted like I was being all sweet and considerate by showing you how to kiss, but showing you what it was like was only a part of it. Spencer, that was my first kiss, too. I didn't really have a clue what I was doing, I just wanted to kiss you. I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life and I just had to kiss you. So I asked you to sleep over my place and you agreed. I was so excited, you have no idea. It was time to put my plan in action, so I asked you if you'd ever been kissed on the lips and you said no…"Ashley is interrupted.

"…Then you acted shocked so I'd think I was the only one who hadn't been kissed yet! You told me that you would kiss me to show me how it was done. I asked if girls could kiss each other, and you told me..."

"...Hell Yeah! It's best that way" they say simulataneously.

They both laugh at the memory.

"Wait, so that means I was your first kiss?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah. You were" Ashley says smiling.

Spencer smiles back.

"Oh my God, you were a horndog even at 10 years old!" Spencer says laughing at her wife.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a Davies! Our hormones kick in really early."

They both laugh again.

After a few moments, Ashley remembered their plan for the day.

"Oh! C'mon, Spencer. We're wasting daylight. Let's get whatever we need to go to the house, and meet downstairs by the front door in 10 minutes, ready to go" Ashley says.

"Okay, sounds good."

10 minutes later:

"Ready to go?" Ashley asks.

"Yup, you?"

"You know it. Come on let's get going."

Ashley opens the front door for Spencer. Then she walks out after her. Spencer looks to her left and sees a video sitting on their patio table. Curiosity takes over, and she walks over to it. Ashley doesn't know what is going on, but follows Spencer to find out. Spencer picks up the tape and shows it to Ashley. 'Watch me' is written on the tape label.

Ashley makes the connection and heads back to the front door. She opens it for Spencer, and then follows her into the living room. They put it into the VCR unsure of what to expect. This could be anything. They are hoping it is a recording of what the kidnappers want so that they can just give it to them and get their kids back. Ashley takes the remote and presses play. A man is on the screen. He has a mask on so they can't identify him. He is of average height and weight from what they can see. He begins to speak. He tells them it is taking them too long. A little voice is heard in the background and then the owner of said voice appears on the screen. It's Becks. The man asks her what she is doing out here. She tells him that Matt and Lexie were sleeping and she wasn't tired, but saw him walk out here, and wanted to see what he was doing. He tells her to go back with her brother and sister and go back to sleep. Then he tells her that she isn't to come out until he tells her she can. She ignores everything he just said and asks him if the tape is for her mommies. He says yes and to go back into the other room. She ignores what he says again. Spencer decides to comment, "Surprise. She isn't listening. It's as if she doesn't hear him. I swear I feel like I am talking to a wall sometimes with her, and she isn't even a teenager yet!"

Ashley knows that Spencer is thinking that she is exactly like her mother (Ashley). The tape continues as Becky says hi to the screen. Then she says "I love you." He must have gotten annoyed with her lack of listening because he says "Okay, I have had enough" before picking her up and moving off screen. He comes back on screen shortly after without her. He leaves after just a few words "We're not a babysitting service, so hurry up! Time is of the essence!" Then the screen becomes black; the message is over.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Oh and let me know what you thought, please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Spencer's POV

I begin to break down in tears. Ashley doesn't wait a minute before wrapping her arms around me and bringing me close into her body. "Ashley. I just don't get it. Why won't they just tell us what they want? Why are they toying with us?" I ask.

"I wish I knew, Spencer, but I don't know how to answer that."

"It makes me begin to wonder if this is a personal attack. It is like they want to break us, but at the same time personal attacks are usually more violent. Becky looked unharmed, but I suppose the tape could have been prerecorded. So are they not harming the kids because it isn't a personal attack? Or was it previously recorded and the kids aren't actually unharmed?" I wonder out loud.

"Again, I don't know, Spencer…But I do know how we can get an idea. If we go to the house we can compare the rooms in the house to the rooms in the video. If they are the same then it was only about a day ago. If not, well, it could either be before or after the house on Mulberry… If you are scared you don't have to come. I can go alone"

"No. I won't let you go alone. I want to go with you. I'll be worried just sitting here waiting for you to come back" I tell her.

"Okay, but only if you are sure. "

I nod my head in the affirmative telling Ashley I want to go with her.

"Spencer should we tell the PI's about the tape?"

"No, not yet. They'll take it once you tell them, but we need it to compare the houses" I remind her.

"Right! You're so smart! That's why I keep you around."

I give her the look and she quickly tries to divert my attention,

"So what are we waiting for?" Ashley asks eager to find out if that tape was recorded at the abandoned house on Mulberry Road.

We head back out of the house and into Ashley's car. She starts it up and we are on our way to Mulberry road. Ashley checked out directions earlier this morning, so she knows where she is going. The Mulberry Road we are looking for is 4 towns over (about 40 minutes by highway). Ashley drives with her left hand while her right is on the gear shift between the driver and passenger seat.

As she is driving, I place my hand on hers and give it a gentle squeeze. It's just to show her how thankful I am that I have her with me right now and that I hope she knows I am here for her if she needs comfort or anything. She looks over toward me and smiles. I smile back, but remove my hand from hers as it was only intended to be a quick squeeze. Her attention moves back to the road. We ride the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

Twenty minutes later we arrive at the house. Ashley pulls the car up right in front of it not caring if anyone spots it. We take a moment to take a look at the house and property. Immediately we can tell that it is indeed abandoned. The lawn looks like it hasn't been mowed in months. Well, calling it a lawn is being very generous as its basically just weeds and they're over 3 feet high. Ashley jokes that maybe within the "lawn" we can find Alexis the pet chimpanzee she has always wanted. This makes me laugh because ever since Lexie was a toddler she's had the idea that a chimp would make a great pet, and she hasn't let go of that idea yet.

We get out of the car. Ashley waits for me to come around to her side since it's closest to the house.

"Spence, you ready?"

"Yeah, just a little scared. If the interior is as bad as the exterior, they could shoot a horror movie here" I tell her a little afraid.

"That's why we came in daylight, Spence. If you ever get scared you can hold my hand, okay?" she asks, "You know I would never let anything happen to you"' Ash assures me.

I thank her telling her I may be taking her up on that offer.

She leads the way to the house. As we get closer, we notice the appearance of the porch. It looks very dry. It also has loose boards, and vines are beginning to take over. Ashley tells me that she'll walk up first, and if it's safe than I may follow. I have to say I have always loved the protective side that Ashley offers. She has always put my safety and well-being before her own.

Ashley takes the steps slowly, and carefully. When she reaches the fifth and final step she turns around and faces me. I know that is her cue and I follow where she stepped. When I, too make it to the top we walk to the front door. It is locked. Ashley walks to the nearest window. She takes something out of the backpack she packed. It is some kind of tool. Next thing I know, Ashley has the window open and is already inside the house. I am surprised to say the least.

I hear movement on the other side of the front door and then see the doorknob turning. The door opens and Ashley stands before me.

"Ashley? Is that one of those tools I was talking about? What did you do? And why do you know how to do it?" I ask curious.

"Oh, well. During my rebellious years I may have gotten into a few people's homes."

She must see the look on my face because she is quick to recover, "I didn't take anything, Spencer, I swear. It was just for amusement. I was a rich girl with no guardians around. When I was bored and needed something to do, sometimes I would break into people's homes. It was just for the thrill of it though. I never took anything or harmed anyone" Ashley admits.

"Great. I married a criminal" I say.

"Oh, stop. The only thing I could have been charged with is trespassing or maybe breaking and entering, but it was so innocent that nothing would have held up in court. I would have gotten a slap on the wrist and a 'don't do that again' scolding, but that is all. Come on in" she tells me.

We take in the appearance of the inside of the house. It looks no better than the outside. This place is in dire need of a cleaning.

We decide to first do a quick run through of the entire house before searching each room thoroughly, just to get an idea. Ash and I start downstairs. Other than it violating several dozen health codes, it looks like an average house. There is what looks like the kitchen in front of us. There are two other rooms downstairs along with 1.5 bathrooms. We head upstairs to find that the stairs in the house are in no better condition than the ones outside, so we walk them slowly and carefully. When we reach the top there is a hallway which extends both to the left and to the right.

"Okay. How about you take the rooms to the left and I will take the ones to the right" Ashley suggests to me.

Is she kidding?! I always yell at the screen at this point of the movie. I hate when the characters split up. It is a death sentence.

"Ashley! No! We are not splitting up. Are you crazy?! This is like a horror movie and I am not about to be those idiots who split up and are never heard from ever again!" Ashley got the exact reaction she was hoping for.

"Spence, it honestly isn't that scary. It's just really dirty. Don't worry we aren't splitting up. I was just joking to see how you would react; if you were still afraid of those movies."

"Oh yeah, that is really funny, Ashley. Of course you aren't afraid. You think you'll be the first to die? No! It'll be me! It's like killers can sense fear."

"Spencer. Don't worry, we aren't splitting up and I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. Not here, not anywhere, not ever! So should we go to the left or the right first?" Ashley asks.

"Umm…not that is makes a difference, but left because that is the direction for reading-left to right."

"Reading. Right, makes sense" Ashley says sarcastically adding an eye roll earning herself a look from me.

"Sorry. Left it is!" Ashley says trying to sound enthusiastic. "I think we should search the entire upstairs while we are here so we don't have to risk our lives on that staircase again, then we'll go downstairs."

"Okay."

We search the entire upstairs thoroughly. It took about three hours to go through four bedrooms and two bathrooms thoroughly. It is now 3pm. We head downstairs to check it out. We already know the number of rooms, so we decide to start with what we think was the kitchen. Nothing is found. So far, none of the rooms look like the ones in the video. We then go through the other two rooms and bathrooms and still find nothing. Ashley walks over to one of the walls and starts to tap on it. I go over to her.

"Ash, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Listening" Ashley responds.

"Oh! Right! To see if there is a secret room or something. You know how to tell that stuff?" I ask.

"Umm…well, no not exactly. But, they do it all the time in movies and it seems so easy so I was just trying it out."

"Oh, yeah? And how is that working out for you?" I ask sarcastically knowing Ash now that I know she has no idea what she is doing. I have to admit that I love teasing her. It has been awhile and she is so easy to make fun of.

"Not so well. But, you don't have to make fun, Spencer. I was just trying it" Ash says a little offended.

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I know you are working hard to find our kids, Ash" I tell her.

"Apology accepted. And yes I am. But, we have to keep working together as a team, Spence. We will find something if we look hard and long enough" says Ashley.

"You're right, Ash. It's just we've been looking for 7 hours and still nothing! None of the rooms resemble what we saw on the video tape!" I walk over to the other side of the room and kick a pebble at the wall in frustration. A mouse comes out and scares the heck out of me. Naturally I jump in fright and when I land, part of the floor gives in resulting in a hole. It all took a split second to happen. By the time Ashley turned around after hearing the commotion, I was holding onto the floor not wanting to fall.

"…Brilliant, Spencer! You found a basement or something!" Ash exclaims.

"Yeah. Great! Now can you help me up, please?"

"You weigh more than me, Spence, so I won't be able to pull you up, but let me see if I can see a door from down there. Just hold in there."

Ashley lays down next to the hole and shines a flashlight from her backpack into the hole and all around the room looking for a door. She finds one.

"Hold on Spencer. I see a door over there toward the kitchen. I'm going to go over there and see if I can find it. Don't go anywhere." Ashley laughs at her last remark because that is another thing people in movies always say. I fake laugh not finding it quite so amusing at the moment.

Ashley looks around in the area she figures the door should be. There is no door. It must be disguised. She starts tapping on the wall. She does this along the wall and when she moves to a certain spot the tapping causes a hollow sound. She does it about 2 feet above and 2 feet below that spot to find it is also hollow there.

"Eureka! A secret door!" Ashley exclaims again.

I hear this and ask "Ash? What is with the weird expressions?"

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. How many times will I be in a situation where I can say 'Eureka!'?"

"Hopefully, not many" I say under my breath.

Ashley turns on the light before entering what must be the basement. She takes a quick survey of the room to make sure that we're alone, then she goes to where I am hanging and tells me to let go.

"What?! Let go? I'll fall on you?! What good will that do?" I ask hesitant.

"Exactly! I will break your fall. Let go!"

I decide that there is no point in arguing with her. I figure that I can either drop or wait until I can't hold on any longer (which will be pretty soon anyway).

I warn Ashley that I am letting go on the count of three.

"One. Two. Three" I count as I let go on 3. I fall on top of Ashley as predicted.

"Ow. That hurt" Ashley says.

"Sorry, but I warned you" I remind her.

"It's fine, as long as you are okay…Are you ok, Spencer?" Ashley asks concerned.

"Yeah, I am fine thanks to you."

"Good."

It becomes quiet as we realize the position we're in. We're laying on the ground with me on top. My hips and the rest of my lower body are positioned between Ashley's legs. There is only about 6 inches between our faces. Our eyes catch and we look deeply into each others' eyes.

Ashley's POV

I can't help what I am feeling right now. It doesn't matter that we are 'separated'. I still love her and the other feelings I have for her; the ones that came back when I saw her in that night gown, are also still very strong. She is so beautiful. She is the love of my life. Sure we argue sometimes, but all couples do. Okay, we argued more than sometimes, but we haven't been arguing these last two days. Maybe all we needed was some time apart from one another to remind us how much we love each other. I know these aren't the best of circumstances to do what I am about to do. I am not stupid, I know that this could go very badly, but I also know that the opposite could happen, too. I will never know if I don't try, and if I don't try, I will always wonder if this was the moment and I let it go. I don't want to regret not taking this chance, so I have to make the move.

I lean in slowly towards Spencer's lips. We are still gazing into each other's eyes. Neither of us is able to break it. My lips are a mere two centimeters away from hers now, and I am waiting for her to move in the rest of the way. I am hoping she will. I can tell by the look in her eyes that she is debating whether she should or not. I guess she has made her decision because her lips are on mine.

It's even better than I remember it! It's absolutely amazing! Her lips are so soft, and I love it. I've missed this so much. There is nothing in the world like kissing this woman. I can promise you that. I try to put all the love I have for her into this kiss; I want her to see how much I love her; to feel deeply I feel for her.

The kiss isn't very long, unfortunately. You see, I reach up my hands to hold her face and that movement must have put more pressure on a certain part of my back because I can't stop the "Ow!" which escapes my mouth and stops the kiss. If I could take those words and put them back into my mouth I would because then Spencer would still be on top of me and her lips would still be caressing mine so wonderfully. Stupid back pain! Instead, she is standing up. She bends down and gives me her hands signaling that she wants to help me up. I get up with a couple more ow's. I stretch out my back a little as she looks around the room.

"This is it, Ashley! This is where they recorded that video!" she says excitedly.

"Yeah. Which means that video was recorded relatively recently, so it's very possible that they still haven't been harmed."

"I hope you are right, Ashley."

After exploring the room we decide it is time to head home because it is 9pm and it is has been getting darker since 6pm. If we stay in another hour it'll be pitch black and that is not safe. We didn't find anything else, but at least we have a time frame for when that video was made.

Spencer drives home because I'm exhausted.

Next thing I know I feel Spencer's hand on my shoulder telling me its 15 to 10pm. I must have fallen asleep during the car ride.

We get out of the car and walk to the front door. We look around hoping maybe another tape was left, but there's nothing.

We walk into the house and I am completely drained, so I tell Spencer that I am heading to bed to get some sleep. Spencer says she will go up in a minute she just wants a glass of wine. I am surprised because Spencer doesn't drink much at all. When did she start drinking? The alcohol in the house is only consumed by myself and guests when they come over. I let it go though because I am just too exhausted and I can't expect Spencer to act like she normally would when everything isn't normal, so I just say goodnight, and tell her to try to get some sleep soon.

Spencer says she plans on heading to bed soon. Satisfied with the response, I go to the spare bedroom realizing I don't have pajamas to wear. I am too tired to get some, so I just take off my shirt and pants leaving me in a bra and matching panties. I lay down on the bed and the exhaustion takes over as I fall asleep almost immediately.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ashley's POV

I wake up and hear noises coming from downstairs. I look at the clock and see that it is 3:27am. What the hell is going on? I grab the shirt and pants I wore last night and throw them on intent on finding out what is causing the ruckus. Before I do that though, I want to check in on Spencer. I want to know she is safe in bed so I can kill who or whatever is making all that noise without worrying about her safety.

I walk to the master bedroom and open the door slowly not wanting to wake her. I look into the room and I find that she isn't in her bed. I walk in and check the bathroom, she isn't in there, either. Where the hell is she? The noise is really pissing me off, so I decide to take care of that first.

I walk down the stairs careful to make as little noise as possible. I do not want to draw attention to myself. When I reach the bottom I spot Matt's baseball bat. I walk over to it figuring it could make for a decent weapon, if necessary.

I make my way towards the noise. It is coming from the living room. I head in that direction. When I get there I stand close to the wall and peek in not wanting to be seen. What I see takes a while to settle in. I see Spencer on the floor surrounded by a variety of alcoholic beverages. Then I look over to the source of the noise. It's the television. She has it on so loud! Doesn't she know it is 3:37am!?

She doesn't even drink that often and when she does it is in very small quantities because she can't hold it well. I walk over to her and can tell that she is not well. I look at the bottles to try to estimate how much she has drank.

From what I can tell, it looks like she drank some vodka, at least one beer, and some wine. Strange mix, I'd be surprised if she weren't sick. Normally she is done after 2 shots and maybe a bottle of beer on her best night, so this is not going to be pretty.

I put one arm behind her upper back, and my other arm under her legs. I lift and pick her up. I know I can't carry her upstairs, but at least I can get her on the couch and off the floor. Once I have placed her on the couch, I go to the kitchen and get the garbage can for when she does get sick. I also get a wet washcloth and place it on her forehead. I see her open her eyes.

"Ashley?" she asks after a minute of looking very confused.

"Yeah, Spencer. It's me. What happened here?" I ask.

She looks lost again. I see her struggling to remember as she puts her hand on her stomach. I guess someone has a tummy ache.

"After you went upstairs to bed I decided to have some wine. It started to feel good, so then I had vodka with cranberry juice, and I was feeling a little funny, but it was better than feeling helpless, so I continued by following it with a few beers. Then I guess I fell asleep and here we are" she explains to me.

"So, you are trying to drink away the pain? Come on Spencer you are way smarter than that" I tell her disappointed.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I'm so worried about the kids. I feel completely useless. And on top of it all, now I feel like shit, too" she says.

"Yeah I am not surprised. I brought the garbage can over in case you need it. Is the washcloth helping at all?" I ask.

"Thanks. I probably will, and yeah the washcloth is good. Ashley, what time is it?" she asks me.

"Almost 4am" I respond simply.

"Oh my God, Ashley I am so sorry! You don't have to stay down here. You can go back to sleep. I will be fine" she tells me.

"No, Spencer. Don't be ridiculous. Yeah you did wake me up, but since I am awake, I may as well stay with you to make sure you are okay. I don't remember you ever drinking this much. You are aware that you will be throwing up a lot tonight, right? And later you can look forward to a very nice hangover to remind you of the whole experience" I tell her so she knows what is coming. I am being a little bit of an ass, but its 4am and I wake up to find the woman I love has drank much more than she can handle, therefore, I am going to be a little grumpy, so please excuse me.

"Ugh…" she just groans in response.

"Look, why don't I make the pull out bed, and you can lie there. I'll take care of you. Don't move, I will be right back" I tell her on my way out of the room.

A minute or so later I re-enter the room with everything I need to make the pull out bed.

After I have finished I look over just in time to see Spencer vomit into the garbage. I hurry over to her side and begin to rub her back with one hand while holding her hair back with the other. Her body continues to reject everything she drank for another 2 hours on and off.

"Do you think I'm finally done?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I think you might finally be done, sweetheart. Why don't I lie you down in the bed and you can try to get some sleep. I'll change the garbage and put something next to the bed if you feel like you are going to again, but I think you should be good, now. I will be right back. Yell if you need anything" I tell her.

"Okay" she says sleepily.

I take the garbage and change it. I bring to her bedside a smaller garbage can from one of the downstairs bathrooms. I go into the kitchen and grab some water, and Tylenol. I put the water and Tylenol on the table next to her.

"Thank you" she says.

"No problem, Spence. Just don't ever do it again because seeing how sick you were really hurts! You know you can't fix your problems with alcohol, Spence. You should have just come to me. We could have talked about it if that would have kept you away from the alcohol" I tell her.

I see her eyes start to close, but she is fighting it. I tell her she is going to have to sleep it off. She shakes her head yes, and I tell her I am going upstairs, but I will be back in a minute and then she can go to sleep.

I go into the master bedroom and grab two sets of pajamas out of her drawer; one for each of us. I put one on while still upstairs and carry hers downstairs. I know she has a thing with people sleeping in their everyday clothes. It grosses her out. She says it's disgusting because all the germs and bacteria your clothes absorb throughout the day are then transferred into your bed.

I walk back downstairs to where I left her. She looks over to me and I ask her if she would like to change into the nightgown I brought her. She shakes her head yes. Then I ask her if she needs help. I get another yes.

I walk over to her and start with her shirt. I take it off and put it to the side. Then I move to her pants. I unbutton and unzip them tossing them to where I put the shirt leaving her in bra and panties. I reach for the nightgown on the bed when I see her start to struggle with something behind her.

"Spencer, what's the matter?" I ask.

"Bra" she responds.

Oh. I, of course know she sleeps without her bra, but I wasn't sure if I should take it off or not, so I just left it alone.

"Help me Ashley. I can't do it" she says continuing to struggle.

"Okay, stop before you pull a muscle or something" I tell her joking around. She giggles and it's super adorable. I can't help but place a gentle kiss to her forehead.

I reach behind her back and unclasp her bra. I remove it from her shoulders and toss it to where her shirt and pants are.

If you are keeping score, you know that Spencer is wearing nothing but her panties right now.

I find my eyes are fixated on her breasts. I internally scold myself, but my eyes do not care. They like what they see, and honestly I can't blame them. Her breasts are perfect; not too big, not too small. I take a minute to remember how perfectly they fit in my hands. Then, I remember how quickly her nipples would react to my touch.

Actually, her nipples are erect right now. I wonder if it's because of me or if it's because…

"…Ash, it's cold" she says snapping me out of my daze and giving me an answer.

"I know, sweetie. I'm sorry. Let's get you dressed."

I force my eyes away from her breasts. I take a deep breath. When I finally get myself together I grab her nightgown and put it over her head first. Then I pull it down over the rest of her body. I put the sheet and comforter back over her and ask her if she is okay.

"Yeah. Thanks, Ashley" she says tiredly.

"Anytime, hun" I say placing a kiss to her cheek.

I head over to the couch which is across from the pull out bed and try to get comfortable. Eventually, I get comfortable enough to fall asleep.

Spencer's POV

I begin to stir. Ugh. My head is killing me! I wake up on the pullout bed. What time is it? I turn over to look at the clock on the wall to find Ashley sleeping on the couch near me. I also realize it's 8am. What the heck happened last night?

Next I notice that I am wearing a night gown. I don't remember changing my clothes. Then I see my pants, shirt and bra on another couch nearby.

"Did Ashley change me?" I wonder whispering aloud to myself.

At first I am a bit embarrassed that she saw me naked, or nearly so, but the next feeling I get is the one that takes over.

You have to understand that Ashley is just so gorgeous and that is why the mere thought of having been near her naked last night is so arousing. Not to mention that I haven't had sex in over 5 months and with three kids there isn't much time to take care of myself since any of them can come running in at any time with a bad dream.

I start to feel my body reacting even more to my feelings of arousal. My vagina is starting to produce fluids and I feel a burning feeling down there-but a good one. I start to debate with myself because I know Ashley is right there and I don't want her waking me up finding me pleasing myself, but at the same time I am so horny, so much so that it has made me completely forget my headache and I don't want to have to run upstairs to do it. I want it now!

I feel a ping in my crotch and that has made the decision for me. I look over to make sure Ashley is still sound asleep. She is. Well, that is good because my right hand has already found its way between my legs. I grab hold of panties and move them down to my ankles. I can do it faster without any barriers and right now I need to do this before Ash awakes. I look over to her again and just looking at her is turning me on even more.

I spread my legs apart and start to rub myself. I want to do this quickly so I waste no time and just go straight to my clit. I still feel the juices escaping my entrance and I can feel the muscles starting to tighten in anticipation of what is to come. I continue rubbing myself and my breathing quickly starts to pick up. I look over to Ash and see that she is still sleeping, thank God. Luckily she has always been a pretty heavy sleeper, so she normally doesn't wake easily, but I am still going to try to keep it down. My clit is getting more and more sensitive the more I rub it, and the more sensitive it gets the more amazing it feels. I might have let out a small moan.

Ashley's POV

I have had possibly the worst sleep of my life on this couch. It's uncomfortable and I just can't seem to sleep tonight. Maybe it's the worrying and the stress giving me trouble.

I'm about to get up when I hear what sounds like a moan coming from the pullout bed where Spencer is.

Was that a moan? Is she…?...Nah, now I'm hearing things. I really am such a horndog, she's so right. I'm even imagining hearing her moan, now!

"Ahh."

Wow! Okay, I know that wasn't just my imagination! I look in her direction and see the comforter moving up and down in the area where Spencer's genitals are.

OMG! OMG! She's masturbating! And I'm right here in the same room as her. I can't believe she's this gutsy. She must have been sooo desperate. I bet she doesn't get much alone time with the kids around. I know I should say something. I mean I would be the biggest perv if I just laid here pretending to be asleep, while watching her pleasure herself, but at the same time it's so erotic to watch.

She moans again and I guess I am a pervert because I'm not saying anything.

I watch as her other hand moves down her body to accompany the first. Wow!

I hear her take in a deep breath and I know she has just put either one or two fingers deep inside herself. I feel myself start to react to what I'm witnessing, but I try to ignore it so I can keep watching without being distracted by it.

I look to her face and see that it is flushed. I look down her to where the action is and see that she's moving both hands more desperately. I can hear her breathing as it becomes more erratic, and though I can tell she is still trying to suppress her moans, they are still audible and rather frequent.

"Ahh…Yeah" I hear and it's so hot! God, she would kill me if she knew I were spying on her right now. I feel guilty, but with each moan the guilt becomes less and less.

She is really going at it! Desperately wanting to come. She is near climax now as both hands are going as fast as possible. One still rubbing her clit, the other moving in and out of her juicy center.

What I would give to be those fingers right now!

I hear a few more moans and then I hear something I definitely was NOT expecting to hear as she climaxes,

"Ahh…omg…Ashley!"

I'm taken aback. Did I just hear my name?! There is no way I just imagined that! Wait…So, was she fantasizing of me or some other Ashley?

I see her eyes are closed as the spasms move throughout her body. After a couple seconds I see her start to shift her head in my direction, so I quickly shut my eyes pretending to still be asleep.

"Damn, Davies. Even while in slumber you can give me the best orgasms!" I hear her say and I am astonished, but absolutely ecstatic because even after all these months, I'm still the one she thinks about in the most intimate of ways.

I hear her sigh and lay still. After a few minutes I decide it's safe to begin to wake up…well pretend. I start to move around a bit, and make a little sighing noise. I pretend to yawn still keeping my eyes closed and stretch out my arms. Slowly I begin to open my eyes to find her looking directly at me.

I start freaking out. OH NO, does she know? Did she catch me? But all she says is,

"Hey! Good morning, Ashley!" she says with a wide grin on her face.

Look at her acting all innocent like she didn't just come while saying my name. I play it cool.

"Hey. Good morning to you too, Spencer. How did you sleep?" I ask holding back a grin of my own.

"Not too bad, but I woke up with an awful headache! It seems to have gone away on it's own, but out of curiosity, what happened last night?" she asks.

I see her reaching down to her ankles pretending to have an itch. She must've forgotten how well I know her. I know she likes to masturbate without panties, so I know she just pulled her panties up. She thinks she's so sly. I go ahead and explain last night to her:

"Well, I guess you don't remember much. You see, when we got home you wanted to have a little wine. I was so exhausted, so I went to bed-in the spare bedroom, of course. 3:30-ish in the morning, I hear noises. So, I go downstairs to see what was causing the ruckus. I found you lying on the living room floor surrounded by alcohol. The television was the source of the noise. So, long story short I made the pull out bed and put you to bed in it. I know you don't like sleeping in clothes so I changed you after I had thrown some on myself. I wanted to sleep down here with you in case you got sick again" she explains.

"Wow.Gee, thanks Ash. That was so sweet of you. I guess I am very lucky that you still care enough about me to want to take care of me when I got myself drunk and then woke you up doing it" she says while hanging her head in shame. "I can't believe I was that stupid!" she exclaims.

"Spencer, look at me" I demand. I move towards her She moves toward me so we are both sitting on the bed facing each other.

I look deeply into her eyes and she's looking deeply into mine. I bring my hand to her face and caress her cheek with my thumb.

"I will always care about you, Spencer. You are the love of my life and I am yours even if you won't admit it…" I tell her.

We are interrupted by my cellphone.

"It's James! It's about fricken time! How long does it really take to identify fingerprints, huh? Should I put it on speakerphone?" I ask and she nods her head yes.

"James! It's about fricken time!"I yell at him...

Spencer's POV

Look, I am not happy he took so long either, but yelling at him isn't going to get us anywhere, so I motion to her to give me the phone and let me talk until she cools off.

She places the phone in my hand and sighs.

"Hi James. Sorry, but we're just anxious. Please tell us you have news" I say.

"Sorry for the delay, ladies. And there is no need to apologize. I completely understand. Unfortunately, the prints aren't as good as we had hoped. It is going to be a little while longer. As for the bear, it has nothing of use. The only DNA samples we found on it belong to the both of you, Becky, Matt and Lexie. I will keep you guys updated on the status of the prints" he says and I feel Ashley tense up. She is not happy and she is surely going to let him know it.

"James! You cannot tell me I am paying you as much as I am and we still have nothing! This is ridiculous! As for keeping us notified, that will no longer be necessary because you and the guys are fired!" she yells at the phone.

"Ashley" I whisper trying to get her attention.

"No, Spencer. I am sorry, but this has gotten ridiculous. Maybe he doesn't know that our children are missing. Maybe he missed that message, but this is serious. They could be hurt or something and we are wasting time on him and these other guys. I refuse to wait any longer on him. I'm sorry. We will figure something else out, but I am done with these good-for-nothing buffoons" she tells me.

I would argue, but I know Ashley. Her mind is made up. I trust her judgment when it comes to the safety of our kids. I know she has their best interest in mind. That's why I am positive that she has a Plan B.

"Okay, Ash. I trust you" I say nodding my head letting her know I'm on her side.

Ashley tells James goodbye and hangs up the phone.

"Good because then you already know I have a plan, don't you?" she asks.

"Yeah, I do."

"So, what is this Plan B and when can we begin to take action?" I ask anxiously.

She looks at me and smiles that mysterious Ashley Davies smile.

Oh shit. What have I gotten myself into? I know Ashley, and I know that smile. This is not going to be good.

"Please tell me we won't be doing anything illegal."

Her grin grows wider and that is all the answer I need.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay with this chapter. Just tests, assignments, and the lack of properly functioning wireless on my campus. Anyway, here's chapter 10. Hopefully you guys can appreciate an active, sometimes overactive imagination because...well...you'll see. So, here it is! R&R please!

**Chapter 10**

Spencer's POV

"Ashley how illegal is it? Are we talking like a slap on the wrist and don't do it again or hard time? I know I tease you about how you couldn't survive without your expensive makeup and hair products, but, I wouldn't do well in jail. Those women are terrifying! Ashley, I can't even go to the bathroom when I know someone is listening, let alone watching!" I say worried.

"Well, I don't think we would get hard time for it. Probably a lot of fines and maybe some light time, but you don't have to worry, Spencer. I would take care of you" she says and I am not sure if any of that was supposed to reassure me. If she sincerely tried to reassure me, she failed miserably.

"Okay. How about I just tell you?"

"Yeah, please" I say to her.

"I happened to come across information that may help us out. I found out that the town recently put up video surveillance cameras as security measures. I did more research and found out that supposedly one is located right outside our house in the street light" she says.

"Okay?..." I say.

"Spencer. Listen! During the night, we can get up there and disconnect it. Then hook it up to our television and see if it caught anyone coming into or out of our home that night. See? Not that bad. You probably thought I was planning on robbing the white house or something. So, do you feel better? It's not that illegal. I don't think we would do time for that" she says convinced.

"Feel better? No. Not really. And how do you presume we are going to get up there? Fly?" I ask not so convinced that we wouldn't do time for that.

"Ahhh, my dear Watson. You see, I have already figured that part out. We just have to borrow a bucket truck, is all."

"A bucket truck?" I ask.

"Yes, Spencer, a bucket truck, otherwise known as a cherry picker, aka boom lift, basket crane…"

"Stop, Ashley! I know what it is. I was just making sure I heard you correctly, and sadly…I did. So, from where are we going to steal this bucket truck?" I ask.

"Hey! It's borrow, and all I know is we pay taxes, and a lot of them at that. Where do you think the money came from to pay for those damn cameras, huh? As far as I am concerned I am partial owner of that camera, therefore, I am using it. If it makes you feel better I'll replace it or whatever. What is important is getting our children back safely and this could help us do just that, Spencer. That is all I care about. I will do anything to get our kids back. What do you say? Are you in this with me?" she asks.

I take a moment to absorb all this before answering, "I say that you watch way too much television, Ashley. We aren't characters in story line. This is reality." I sigh and turn away from her. "I can't believe we got rid of James so we can steal a cherry picker and then use it to steal a camera from a streetlight."

"I didn't hear a 'no' soooo is that a yes?" she asks.

"Well, for one, I just need to say that I think you have officially crossed the line and entered crazyland! Secondly, you know that if it can help us find the kids I will do anything, too. So, how are we getting this thing?" I ask thinking that maybe I have lost my mind, too.

"Okay, here's the plan…"

She tells me the plan, and though I think it is crazy, it just might be crazy enough to work. Just then, something hits me, "Wait, Ashley. Why do I have the feeling this won't be your first time stealing these things?" I ask curious what her answer will be.

"Again, Spencer it is borrow and you would be having that feeling because it won't be the first time" she admits, then continues "What?! Spencer. I was a rich kid with no parental supervision. I got bored very easily, so yes, I broke into a few homes, took joyrides in a couple vehicles, including bucket trucks and those forklifts at the supermarkets in the employees only area. Like a sign was actually going to keep me out. Pssh, nope!" she says.

"Wow. Well it is good to know that I married and am raising children with a criminal."

"Spence, come on. Haven't we been over this? We all didn't have the perfect little Brady Bunch upbringing you had. Yeah, I did some not so great things, but I could have done a lot worse. I always returned what I borrowed and never stole from the houses. I swear Spencer. It was always just something to do" she says.

Whenever she talks about her childhood it makes me really sad. No child should have to raise themselves. She told me about how her mother would just toss money at her and tell her she'll see her in a couple months...How horrible is that?! I wish I knew her then. I wouldn't have let her be alone. I would have loved her. I would have been there for her. I place my hand over both of hers and the other around her shoulder. She leans into me and rests her head on my shoulder. She cuddles closer into the side of me and I must admit that I like it. I feel her move slightly beside me and then I feel her lips on my cheek. I smile because it is good to be close to her again. Then, she moves her mouth to mine and places a quick, sweet kiss to my lips before telling me, "I wish we knew eachother back then, Spencer. You would have been a really good influence on me" she says.

There comes a time in every relationship where sometimes it seems as if your mind has become one. For years we would think the same things or say the same thing at the same time. It's nice to see that that hasn't changed with the separation and all.

"That's funny because I was just wishing how I would have known you then, too" I say honestly.

"Really?" she asks unsure.

"Really. I wish I had known you because I would have been there for you; you wouldn't have been alone. I would have cared about you, Ashley" I say.

"That is really sweet Spencer. Thanks for caring about me. Ever since we met you've cared about me and that is more than I can say for most people I know" she tells me.

I smile that I was the one who was able to make her happy. I got to show her what love is.

"You aren't too bad yourself. Honestly, Ashley, you have turned out really well for someone who raised themselves. I mean you are a devoted and loving mother, and even though we had our problems, you were still a good wife. I mean even on the day I told you I needed a break you were still just so selfless. When I said I would take the kids and leave, you insisted that we stayed in the house and you'd leave. You could have fought me for the kids or insisted on one living with you, but you didn't and that was very selfless of you" I tell her.

"Wow. Thanks, Spencer. But, did you really think I was going to let you and the kids leave your home? Yeah, it was mine, too, but even when we aren't together I will always put you first, and the kids too, of course. That is true love, Spencer. Plus I knew that with me gone you would need them. I didn't want to split them or make them feel like they had to choose sides, so I decided I would tell them they were living with you and they wouldn't feel like they chose you because I made the choice for them."

"Like I said, you are selfless, Ashley Davies."

She smiles and lowers her chin because now I have embarrassed her a bit, which wasn't my intention, but an embarrassed Ashley is a cute Ashley, so I wouldn't take it back.

A comfortable silence consumes the room for a couple minutes, until she breaks it.

"So, are you ready to do this tonight?" she asks me.

"Yeah, you know I am in. I mean I can't let you go to jail by yourself. If this doesn't go as planned I'll be your cellmate. It'll be like college again, well except we'll have to use the facilities in front of each other. Do you think they really do that?" I ask curious thinking hey, maybe she'll know.

"Umm…I don't know Spencer. I haven't really done hard time before. I rarely got caught and when I did I either used the Davies charm or offered them a couple Ben Franklin's, so I don't know."

"Oh. Well, when do we start?" I ask anxious to do something instead of sitting around waiting like we have been doing for a while now.

"Well, first we have to have the proper attire" she informs me.

"I should have guessed you have an outfit for cherry picker lifting" I say not so surprised.

"Of course, we have outfits, Spencer. We can't wear just anything. We don't want to be seen" she says.

She tells me she will be right back before jogging upstairs taking the steps two at a time. She returns a few minutes later with two bags. She puts one to the side and reveals the clothes in the other. It is a black shirt with black pants and black sneakers. That's original.

"This is mine. Yours is in the bag" she says giggling a little. I brush it off because let's face it she can be nuts sometimes. I take out what is in the bag and realize why she was giggling.

"Ashley Davies! There is no way I am going to wear this!" I tell her.

Let me fill you in. It is a black leather one piece. I can tell it is very form-fitting. There is no material to cover the stomach, butt or crotch, and I am sure my boobs aren't going to stay in it. She bought me some slutty sex outfit!

She is laughing hysterically. I am glad she thinks it is funny, but I can't help but wonder if she bought this with me in mind because if she did that might mean she thinks we are back together or will be really soon. Hopefully if she bought it with me in mind it was a joke…a bad joke!

"Ashley, you aren't serious right?" I ask hoping she isn't because I am not wearing it.

"Haha. No of course I am not seriously going to let you walk around in that. I am not your pimp. Although, I figured it wouldn't hurt to put it to the side for later after we get the kids back" she tells me and now I know she has the wrong idea.

"Ashley. Look. I know we have been getting along well and all recently, but all this doesn't mean we are together again. I thought we went over this already" I say hoping she remembers and understands.

"I know you said that before Spencer, but I was hoping that had changed. I mean what about the kisses and stuff? I know I wasn't the only one who felt that."

"Ashley there is no doubt that we have physical attraction for one another, and yes, the sexual chemistry is like nothing I have experienced, but we did have our problems. Look, I know that you are going to want to talk about it now, but we need to get going because it is getting dark. We can talk on the way if you like" I tell her.

"Spence, just tell me one thing before we leave. Do you think we can ever be a couple again? Will you ever give us a chance again? I love you, Spencer. I thought the kisses meant something to you like they did to me. I know that you still love me, Spencer. I know you do!" she says.

"Yes, I am willing to give us a try sometime again. I do want us to work out the next time we try it. I do enjoy kissing you, Ashley. You know that. But, we are not in our right state of minds. We are worried about the kids so we are holding onto each other for comfort and support, which is okay and perfectly healthy, until you start to cross the line and think that it is more. And, yes I do honestly love you, but it takes more than that for a marriage to work, so we need to have a very long talk before we can get back together again, and we need clear minds for that which means the kids have to be back home with us" I tell her.

"Okay" she says sadly.

"Okay, now let's go get our kids back, huh?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. I'll get your real outfit. It's like mine and everything is covered."

She goes upstairs again and comes down with all black clothes in her hands along with black sneakers."

We get changed and meet in the kitchen.

She is already there when I come down.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Yup. Let's do this" I respond.

We head to Ashley's car and I get in the passenger side as she gets in the driver seat. She starts the car and we make our way to the first destination. Ashley said she would go to this place whenever she wanted to joyride in a bucket truck because there was a driver who would leave the keys in the flower pot next to the back entrance for the morning workers. We were hoping that he still works there, so it will save some time.

We arrive at a building some time later. We go around back and surely there are bucket trucks. I am starting to get nervous about this whole operation. I know we have to do it in the dark to prevent being seen, but the darkness is starting to creep me out.

"Ash?" I ask.

"Yeah, Spencer?" she whispers back.

"I'm sort of scared. Are you sure being back here in the dark is safe?" I ask worried.

She takes my hand in hers and we continue walking. She looks me directly in the eyes and says, "Spencer. I wouldn't have brought you if I thought it were unsafe. You are still my wife, and it's my duty to protect you, so I certainly wouldn't put you in danger. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you" she says and I believe her. She may be pretty small, but she can pack a punch.

I remember one night we were out at a bar, and she needed to use the restrooms. She had asked me if I wanted to come along because she didn't want to leave me alone by the bar. I told her I would be fine. Well, I will admit I should have gone with her. She came back to find some guy all over me. I was still sitting and he had one hand on the thigh facing the bar and his other hand on my waist. He smelt of alcohol and he was leaning into me. It was disgusting! I just remember being so afraid, hoping he would just lose interest and leave me alone. Anyway he didn't lose interest and when Ashley saw how he was touching me she walked up to him, tapped him on the shoulder and punched him in the face as hard as she could. She took my hand in hers, and as we were walking out she yelled to him that he better never touch her girlfriend ever again.

We never went back to that bar, but I can assure you I will never forget that night. She protected me then, and even though our separation has hurt her, I know she would protect me now.

"Better?" she asks bringing me back to the present.

"Yeah, a lot, thanks" I give her a smile to let her know I really do feel better now.

We finally reach the flower pot. She reaches her hand to the back of it, feels around a little bit, and brings her hand back into my view and indeed, there is a key!

She tells me she doesn't know which truck it is anymore, so we are going to have to try them one by one.

About 25 minutes, and 30 trucks later we find the right one. She hops in and pauses for a minute.

I notice she is in thought, so I ask her what is on her mind.

"Spence, if I drive the bucket truck, who is going to drive my baby?" she asks serious.

OMG! Her and that damn car! I swear she treats that thing like they share DNA!

"Are you serious, Ashley? Just let me drive the Porsche. Nothing will happen to it" I tell her hoping she realizes how ridiculous she gets with that thing.

"No way! Correct me if I am wrong, but aren't you the one who backed up into our mailbox?" she asks.

"Ashley, that was a long time ago! I haven't hit anything recently! Come on Ash, just let me drive it home. Pleeeeeaase. I don't know how to operate the bucket truck, but you do! Please let me drive the Porsche. I'll be really, really, really, really, really careful! I promise!" I beg. I have always wanted to get behind the wheel of that car, but she has never allowed me to.

I see her thinking. Then she hops in the driver seat and I am so excited that I get to drive the Porsche-FINALLY! I walk over to her and ask her for the keys. She hands me the keys to the Porsche not too excited.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you again! I have always wanted to drive the Porsche! I promise I will drive it so carefully!" I promise her.

I hear her mumble something but I really don't even care what she said I am just excited that I get to drive it!

She leaves the lot first and I follow behind in the Porsche. THE PORSCHE!! We make it home hoping that nobody thought it was weird that a woman in all black was driving a bucket truck on the highway and then through residential areas. Yeah, that isn't suspicious at all.

I park the Porsche in the driveway and meet her by the bucket truck under the streetlight. She quickly hops into the bucket and tells me to join her. She says we have to do the first part quick before we're noticed.

She has a dark black bag. I ask what for and she tells me it is to cover the streetlamp so it doesn't act as a spotlight on our illegal activities. Wow, she has actually thought this thing out.

She operates the bucket truck while I am holding the bag. Once it is in reach I am supposed to cover the streetlight with the bag. It moves pretty slow so it takes a minute or so just to get close enough to put the bag on it.

When it's in reach I put the bag over the streetlight. I hold it on while she ties the bag onto it so I don't have to hold it there the whole time. I let go when she is finished. We look around the streetlight to see if we can see any cameras.

About 2 minutes of trying to find it, I catch a glimpse of something.

"Ashley. Is that it?" I ask unsure because it is so small.

She takes a closer look and I see her smile. She looks at me and I smile back happy we found it. Now, I just wonder how she is going to disconnect it. Hopefully it was another hobby of hers when she was younger. Hey, it's Ashley. Who knows?

She moves the bucket closer to it so she doesn't have to struggle to reach it while she is working. I see her studying the wires and where they connect to the camera. She takes one out and I briefly imagine an alarm going off, but luckily that is just my imagination and no alarm has rung. She removes another from the camera and she now has it in her hand.

"Like taking candy from a baby" she says with a big grin across her face.

"I see you are proud of yourself" I observe.

"Damn right! You aren't?" she asks.

I tell her I am ecstatic that she knows how to break into houses, lift bucket trucks and take surveillance cameras from a streetlight. She gives me a fake sad look in return.

"Ashley, you know I am glad we have the camera. I would be even happier if it has some information on where our children are though, so why don't we check it out?"

She shakes her head yes and begins to lower the bucket truck.

We run towards the house. She gets there first so she unlocks the front door, and allows me to go in first. I go into the kitchen to grab us two bottles of water while she heads into the living room to figure out how to get the videos to show on the computer. I walk into the living room with two bottles of water and ask her if she needs help.

"No thanks, I think I have it this time she says" as she says 'this' the screen goes scrambly black and white.

"Good! Now just rewind it, hun! This is likely the unused section of the tape."

Ashley rewinds it and the clock in the upper right hand side of the screen shows it is video of three nights ago. Ashley walks to the couch and sits down beside me. I look at her and she looks back at me. She puts her hand on my thigh, palm up, waiting for me to take hold of it. I do and intertwine our fingers both of us praying that this will show what happened to the children that night. Then we both look towards the screen as Ashley presses the 'play' button.

A/N: Just so you know I can wrap this story up within the next two or so chapters if ya like. I have more written, but if you want it wrapped up sooner, that can be arranged. So let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: hey guys! here's chapter 11!

**Chapter 11**

Ashley's POV

The video begins and the clock says 8pm.

"Ash, by 8pm Becky was already asleep in her bed and Alexis was bathed and getting ready to go to bed soon. When Matt went to bed I checked on the girls and they were both sound asleep, then I stayed up until about 10pm and checked on all three of them before heading to bed myself. They were all in their beds so I know they weren't taken out of our house until after 10pm. Maybe you should fast forward to then" Spencer tells me.

"Okay" I say. There is no sense in wasting ours and the kids' time watching the video from 8pm when Spencer knows they were still home at 11pm.

I fast forward until 11pm.

"Should I fast forward until we see something unusual? If we don't, then we can watch it at normal speed, but why waste time if we can catch it earlier?" I ask.

"Yeah, fast forward. Time is of the essence" she agrees with me.

I fast forward through the video. We see nothing unusual and the clock reads just after 1am.

"It's after one and there is still nothing!" I say disappointed while the tape is still fast forwarding.

"Play! Press play!" Spencer yells.

I press play making the video resume at normal speed.

We see a car parked in front of our home. It's a dark colored car and really nice!

"Well, we know why they didn't want our money. These people must be rich, too. That car looks expensive!" Spencer observes aloud.

"Expensive, Spencer? That doesn't even begin to describe that car. Do you have any idea what that is?!" I ask her.

"Umm…not specifically. Why? Do you?" she asks.

"Spencer, that is a Porsche Carrera GT! It is one of the most expensive Porches in the world! It reaches speeds of over 200mph! It has a V10 engine, Spence! It's on the market for nearly 500,000!" I tell her.

"Wow!" she responds.

"Yeah! You wanna know something else?" I ask her.

"Umm….no, not really. I am afraid that you have about 15 minutes worth of statistics on that car and we don't have the time. We have to see if we can catch a face or a license plate or something."

"Fine I won't tell you, then, but you are missing out" I tell her.

"You know if it is so expensive, there are probably only a handful of people who own them. Maybe we could get a list of all the people within a specified distance who own them if we don't catch a face or a license plate" she says ignoring my comment.

I tell her that is a good idea, but let's just hope we can find a license plate or a face right now.

We turn our attention back to the video and see the kids being escorted out of our home by the driver of that beautiful car.

While watching the video, Spencer says, "Ashley. Doesn't this seem strange to you? They aren't putting up a fight. They aren't yelling or anything! You think they were threatened? I mean, the kidnapper isn't even walking that close to them. It's like they aren't afraid or something" she tells me.

"Hmm…Yeah. Well, that is because they aren't in danger" I say calmly.

"What are you talking about, Ashley?! They are in the hands of strangers and we have no idea where they are! How is that not dangerous?" she says not so calmly.

I am deep in thought, so it takes me about 15 seconds to speak:

"…It all makes sense now! How could I have been so dumb! I missed all the signs! I know who has our children, Spencer, and I don't know why they have them, but I assure you our kids are in no danger and they never have been, but I can't promise that of the kidnapper when I get my hands on the person. We have a late night visit to make. Grab your coat. Let's go." I say glad the kids are safe, but pissed at who took our children. I start walking to towards the front door.

"What?!" she says understandably confused.

"Just come on and I will tell you where we are going in the car!" I tell her already half way out the door.

Spencer's POV

We drive for about 30 minutes before we are sitting outside our destination. It is a beautiful home and one we have been to many times in the past. The Porsche in the video is likely in the garage.

We exit the car and Ashley runs up to the front door yelling "Open the Fing door right now! I swear I will break it down!" she yells.

I would try to calm her down, but she is too worked up for me to try to calm her down now. It would be useless.

We hear a distant 'hold on' come from inside the house.

"Hold on?! I will not hold on! I want my children back now! I don't know why you did it and right now I don't care, first I just want my kids!" she hollers at the person on the other side of the door.

We hear clicking on the other side of the door and then we see the doorknob turn. The door opens to reveal the kidnapper.

Ashley rushes inside on a hunt for our children.

"Where are they?! I am not screwing around, I want our children back right now!" she tells the person. I can see she is getting very emotional.

"Ash, they aren't here right now. But, I assure you they are in good hands." The kidnapper sighs before continuing, "Okay, I guess the jig is up. Come on let's go I'll bring you to them…Ashley will you please stop looking at me like you are going to gain about 50,000 lbs of muscle, turn green, and then squish me between your thumb and pointer finger? It's creeping me out! I know you are angry, but when we get there everything will be explained, okay?" the person asks.

Ashley doesn't respond, she just walks out of the house and heads to our car.

We get back in the car and the person gets in their Porsche. We drive for a while following the Porsche before I figure I should try to calm Ashley down some. "Ashley, the important thing is that they are safe and have been this entire time. Yeah, I am angry, too, but we will hear the explanation soon. Please calm down some, Ash. I know it's all out of love, but you do look like you are about to Hulk-up on me" I say trying to reason with her.

She sighs.

"Okay, Spence. I will try" she assures me.

The Porsche parks in front of a house, and Ashley pulls up behind it putting the car in park.

She looks at me and I can visibly see her starting to calm down some. She moves closer to me and places her head in the crook of my neck needing some comfort and support right now. I gladly give it to her as she has been doing for me this whole time. I whisper reassuring words in her ear and I can feel her calm even more with every word. I hear a sniffle and then her arms wrap around me pulling me even closer. It is painful to see her so hurt.

"It's okay, Ash. We know they are safe, that is what's important. Everything will be okay, I promise" I whisper to her.

After a few minutes I feel her grip loosen a little. I decide to calm her down before she becomes angry again.

"Remember: calm, Ashley. Don't go in threatening to break down the doors, please."

She shakes her head agreeing. She exits the car first and I follow behind her. As I am getting out she offers me her hand.

I take it.

We hold hands while walking up the very familiar driveway behind the owner of the Porsche, and to the very familiar front door. I take out the key to the house, and open the door which I have opened many times in the last 30+ years.

"MOM?! DAD?! We need to talk right now!" I yell letting them know we are here and whatever this was is now over.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! A few of you had guessed it was family. The original plan was actually for Ashley to set it up and pretend that she had no clue what was going on, but I didn't go with that thinking that Spencer would be pissed at her for that (and rightfully so). So, I decided to go with Kyla, Paula, and Arthur. Here's Chapter 12!

**Chapter 12**

Spencer's POV

Yeah, you read right. I did say Mom and Dad, as in Paula and Arthur Carlin. I hear footsteps and then both my parents come into sight.

"Hi girls! What brings you here tonight? It is rather late, Would you like dessert?" my dad asks cheerily, but like Kyla said, the jig is up.

"Where are they?" Ashley asks, as always getting straight to the point.

There is a pause and my parents look at each other, then sigh, knowing it is over.

"They are upstairs watching television in our bedroom. Apparently our television gets some channels that none of the others in the house do. We have been meaning to look into that, but haven't had the time" my mother explains.

"Enough about the television! Call them down here!" Ashley demands.

My mother sighs and walks to the bottom of the staircase.

"Kids come down, please!" my mother yells up the stairs.

I hear what sounds like elephants coming down the stairs. The wall is still blocking our view, but soon we see our three children. I can tell the minute they see us, too, because Matt and Lexie run back up the stairs, while lil B runs to us and jumps into Ashley's arms.

Ashley starts to tear up and she hugs Becky so tight. As she embraces our youngest child I yell to our eldest two:

"No way! I don't think so! Get your little butts back down here right now!"

I hear them stop running and start walking slowly down the stairs. Matthew is visible first, then Alexis following behind him.

Ashley hands lil B to me so I can hug and kiss her. I hug and kiss her over and over as she giggles adorably.

"Come here" Ashley says to our eldest two.

Matt and Lexie walk slowly over to us with their heads hung. It's obvious that whatever is going on here, they were full participants in. This angers me, but it is so good to see them.

When they reach us we grab each of them into a tight hug and plant kisses all over them. We switch until we have both hugged and kissed both of them. All our kids return the tight hugs we are giving them and accept all of our kisses giving some back.

Now, that we see they are safe and taken care of and we have given them the hugs and kisses we have wanted to since we found out they weren't in their rooms it is time to get down to business. Of course, Ashley is the one to start it.

"Everyone in the living room right now" Ashley orders.

I have to admit that I love the take charge side of Ashley. It's kind of…a turn on for me.

"I'll be there in just a minute. I am going to go put some coffee on for everyone" my mother says obviously trying to avoid this even if just for a few minutes, but I know Ash is not going to have any of it.

"No, Mom. That is not necessary. You know we are not here for coffee. We are here for an explanation and it is one that we deserve. Since you picked them up, Kyla, why don't we start with you" Ashley says.

"Umm…okay. Ashley, Spencer. I know they are your children, but they are my godchildren. I love them, too! That is why when they called me in tears, I broke down; I caved" she says.

"Okay, we have no idea what is going on, so we are going to need you to elaborate" I say.

"Mom, don't be mad at Aunt Kyla. It wasn't her fault! It's my fault!" Matthew says getting a little emotional as well.

I was waiting for him to chime in. He is never one to allow someone else to take the blame for something if he was involved.

"Then, explain, Matthew" I say.

"Okay. It was bad. Mama, you know we love you, but it's not the same without Mom. I know you were both hurting, but so were we! I was sick and tired of being sad and seeing my little sisters so sad, so I decided to do something about it! I called Aunt Kyla and told her what I wanted to do and asked if she would help out. She didn't like it, Mom, but I think she knew how desperate the situation was so she agreed to help, but, I am mostly to blame. Most of it was my idea. Aunt Kyla, Grandma and Grandpa just added a couple things along the way" he admits.

"Wait, so what I get from that is that you were all upset about your mother and I not being together anymore, so you decided to 'do something about it'? What does that even mean?" I ask unsure.

"We wanted to get you back together again! We figured in a time of extreme stress and emotion, you two would lean on each other and realize how much you love and care for one another not to mention how much you need each other." Mom sighs before continuing, "Look, you two may have put on your fake smiles for the world, but a mother knows her children. Arthur and I have had dinners and get-togethers with both of you several times during this separation, and it was extremely obvious that neither of you were truly happy. Come on. Did you really think we would be fooled?" Mom asks.

"So, you did this to get us back together? Wait, but how did you know that the police would refuse to help us? And what was up with the letter, video tape and that abandoned house?" I ask.

"Everyone was in on what we were doing. We told the police not to help you, but then you bought outside help, so we had to get them all in on our plan, too. Luckily, we got a hold of them before they could give you anything useful. As far as the letter, Mr. C wrote it, but not in his usual handwriting because he knew Spencer would recognize it. He was also in the video tape. They did tape it at that abandoned house because we couldn't tape it here or anywhere you would know, so we chose there. An old friend used to live there so we knew about the hidden door to the basement" Kyla answers.

"I can't believe that James and the guys were in on this! That is why they were completely useless! No wonder they were taking forever to call us back, and then when they finally did they had no information. I am so not paying them!" Ashley says."I really can't believe you went along with this, Kyla! You have done some pretty stupid things, but I think this takes the cake! I can't even look at you right now!" Ashley says very disappointed.

Kyla puts her head down in shame. She knows what she did wasn't going to go well by her sister, but don't desperate times call for desperate measures? Her godchildren were devastated, what was she supposed to do?

Lil B walks towards her Aunt Kyla and says, "I'm sorry that Mommy is mad at you 'cause of us" she says sweetly.

"Yeah, Aunt Kyla, I am really sorry," Matt and Lexie both say apologetically.

She looks at the three of them. Her demeanor relaxes. She picks up Becky and places her in her lap.

"That's okay, guys. Your mom has been mad at me before, and I am sure she will be again. Her and I will work things out like we always do. But, do you guys know why I did it knowing your Moms would be angry with me?" she asks the kids.

"To get mom and mama back together?" Alexis assumes.

"Well, yes, but do you know why I want them back together?" She sighs and pauses before continuing, "I love you all. You are my family. Spencer, you have become like a sister to me! And kids, I couldn't love you anymore if you were my own. I would do pretty much anything for you all. Mr. Carlin, you're like a father to me, and Mrs. C like another mother. I was seeing my family fall apart and when Matt told me about his plan, I had to at least give it a try!" she tells us.

"It was a stupid idea, Kyla! You're the adult! You should have known better! I really cannot even look at you right now! Do you guys have any idea how scared Spence and I were?!"Ash yells.

Ashley places her palms to her forehead. She does that when she's so aggravated that she can feel a headache coming on. She's trying to fight it off.

"Look, Ash…Spence. I am really sorry! I feel bad. I know it must have been so hard to think something had happened to the children, but I couldn't just sit back and watch you two give up on each other! You two were made for each other! I really am sorry, though! I just hope that we can move past this. You're my sister, Ash, and Spence you are like a sister to me. I just hope you two won't hate me forever" Kyla says sadly.

"I don't hate you, Kyla. We're just upset and emotionally drained right now" I tell her honestly. I couldn't hate her. She is family, after all, not to mention a really good friend.

Ashley must have been listening because she says, "You know we don't hate you, Kyla, nor do we hate you, Mom and Dad. Like Spencer said, we are just very upset and completely exhausted. It has been a long few days. As far as I am concerned, we got the basic details, so why don't we get going? We can get the rest some other time, but right now I just want to go to bed, plus I have to drive to the apartment after we reach the house. Ugh! And I have to put the camera back in the streetlight, oh and return the bucket truck to that store" Ashley says.

"Camera? Bucket truck?" Kyla asks confused.

"Umm…What exactly did you guys do? Just how exactly did you find out we had the kids?" Mom asks.

"Don't worry about it. It's being taken care of. Are you ready to get going Spencer?" I ask.

"Yeah. Come on kids, grab whatever you brought and let's get going" I tell them.

"Girls, we are so sorry that we went along with this, but you two were made for each other-everyone knows that! So, although we are very sorry for scaring you, we're not sorry for trying to put our family back together. We love you both very much."

Wow those were the first words my Dad has said since they found out we knew the kids were here with them.

"I know, Dad. I know you all meant well, but you let it go too far. We're tired, so we are going to head home now" I tell the family.

The kids make their way down the stairs with a few bags. How did we not realize bags were missing from the house? I guess we were just too worried to notice.

"Mommy" Becky says.

"Yeah, baby?" Ashley answers.

"I'm tired" she says rubbing her half closed eyelids.

"Okay, come over here" Ashley says with open arms.

Becky moves tiredly towards Ashley dragging her bag behind her. Ashley takes Becky's bag in her left hand and then bends down so Becks can get into her arms. She picks her up and immediately Becky has nuzzled herself into her shoulder. Ashley smiles.

She carries her out of the house telling everyone good night and that we will be talking to them again soon. I take Lexi and Matt's bags and follow them outside after telling everybody goodnight. Ashley unlocks the car, opens the back seat and fastens Becky into her car seat. Then, she takes the bags and places them in the trunk. She gets in the driver seat as I get in the front seat. She starts up the engine when everyone is buckled up and we make our way to the house.

We finally arrive home about 30 minutes later.

Ashley carries the now fully asleep Becky upstairs to bed.

I order Matt and Lexie to go to bed immediately because they have school tomorrow, and after school there will be a nice long talk.

They listen and head upstairs.

After a few minutes I hear Ashley come down the stairs. I see her looking around trying to figure out where I am. She sees me and walks into the living room toward me.

"Okay, Spence. I am going to go back out and put the camera back in its place, then return the bucket truck."

"Do you need any help with the camera?" I ask her.

"No thanks, Spencer. I can handle it. I'll catch a cab back here and then head to the apartment for the night" she tells me.

"Okay, Ash. Please be careful!"

"I will, Spence" she says before she leaves.

I stay downstairs watching the television, waiting for her to come back so I'll know she made it back here safely. About 45 minutes she walks in the door. I can tell she is extremely tired.

"Hey, Spence. I am exhausted so I have to get going, otherwise I would stay up with you for a little while" she tells me.

"Yeah, okay, I understand. I just wanted to make sure you made it back here okay...So when are you going back to work?" I ask her knowing she isn't going to waste much time.

"I am going to go back to the office tomorrow morning. I have missed too much time already. I will call you tomorrow, okay? Please, answer" she requests of me.

"Okay, I will, and Ashley I told the kids there will be a long talk tomorrow after school. You are going to come over, right?" I ask her.

"Yeah, of course. When I call you tomorrow we can discuss that some more and also figure out their punishments. So, I will call you. Goodnight, Spencer" she says.

She starts to walk out the door, but I just can't let her,

"Wait, Ash!"

She turns around and faces me.

"Don't go, Ashley! It's late and you said yourself that you are exhausted, so just sleep here again tonight. You still have some clothes here and I will give you another pair of pajamas, but I don't want you to drive this tired. It isn't safe. I won't let you do it when there is a perfectly good bed here you can use" I try to reason with her.

I can see her thinking about it. She knows she is too tired to drive anywhere right now.

"Okay. I'll stay the night" she agrees.

"Good" I say happy that she listened to reason.

"Yeah, thanks Spencer, but I really do have to go to bed now. I wish I could stay up with you some" she tells me.

"Don't worry about it Ashley. I am going to bed soon, too" I tell her.

"Okay, goodn…wow. Wait a minute here. Are you going to bed soon like the last time you went to bed soon when I woke up to find you completely trashed?" she asks me mockingly.

"Haha you are sooo funny, Ashley Davies…and for your information, I am really going to go to bed soon, smartass."

"Haha. Okay, goodnight, Spencer. And thanks again."

"No problem" I tell her.

She heads upstairs, and I see her walk in the opposite direction of the spare room. I figure she must be checking in on the kids. Less than a minute later I see her walking towards the spare room. Yup, she must have checked in on the kids. She really is a great Mom.

Ashley's POV

I am sleeping soundly when I feel someone pounce onto the bed effectively waking me up. I figure it is little B. She would often climb into bed with Spencer and I in the middle of the night. Now, before you start criticizing us and quoting Dr. Phil, let me make it clear that I do not care what the so called "experts" say. We are raising our children the way we think fit. If Becky is scared, sad, or just wants to sleep with us for the sake of it, what is the big deal? She is only five. It is expected of her to want to sleep with us.

My eyes have not yet opened. I turn onto my back and I feel the weight now laying on my body. I open my eyes and ask, "Is everything alright, baby? Did you have a bad dream?" I ask her.

"Mmmhmm…" I hear in a sad little voice.

"It's okay, munchkin. There is no need to be scared because you are safe with me. You know that, right?" I ask looking at her cute little face.

"Yeah" she responds.

God, she is a spitting image of Spencer! She has her award winning smile, the beautiful blonde hair, and of course those gorgeous blue eyes. It's amazing how much she looks like Spencer, really. Actually, all of the kids look a lot like her. I am very thankful for that.

"Mommy loves you so much, honey. You know that, right?" I ask.

"I know, silly. I love you, too…Mommy?" she asks.

"Yes, Becks?" I ask knowing she has a question she wants answered.

"Why aren't you and mama sleeping together in your room? Matt and Alexis said that when you got us back you would be back together again and we would see you all the time like before, instead of just on the weekends. Aren't you and mama together again? Don't you still love her, Mommy?" she asks me.

This breaks my heart. It's amazing how such a little voice can make me feel so much emotion. How do I explain this?

I had promised myself that when I had children I would be a better parent than mine were. Now, granted that isn't a hard goal to accomplish, but really I just wanted to be a good mom. I wanted my kids to live in a home with their two loving parents who would support and care for them. I feel like I have let all my children down. Part of that I have kept-the love part. No one can love them as much as Spencer and I do, but I have let them down on the other part. For the last six months they haven't been living with both their parents and they deserve to live with both Spencer and I, but I just don't know how to make that happen. I want to move back in! More than anything in the world really, but I doubt that Spencer would go for that.

"It's not that simple, B. Matt and Alexis were hoping it would get us back together, but sometimes things don't work out as planned. And of course, I love Mama. I always have and always will, but it takes a lot of work to have a successful marriage and it will take time. I promise you that I will try though, baby, but I cannot guarantee anything. And, if she doesn't want to be with me again, than you are not to be upset with her because it is her decision and she always has you kids' best interest at heart, okay?"

"I don't get it, what we want is you two together so if you are thinking about us then wouldn't you be together again?" she asks.

"Wow. Okay. You are definitely genetically your Mama's kid with that logic at your age. Look, baby, you are just too young to understand the difficulties that come with marriage, and I am just too tired to try to explain any further, so let's go to sleep, sweetheart. You have school, I have work, and after that there is going to be a lot of important conversations in this house, so we need to rest now, okay?" I ask.

She smiles and I smile in return.

"Okay, mom. Good night. I love you" she says so sweetly.

"Goodnight, my little girl. I love you more than you could ever know" I tell her honestly.

She buries her head into my chest to get more comfortable. It's not long until she falls asleep.

I miss these moments. These are the ones I cherish. Having been gone for 6 months I know I have missed plenty of them, but I need to talk to Spencer tomorrow because I don't want to miss anymore. After that thought, I drift off back to sleep.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Like it? Hate it? Knew it all along? haha. Let me know! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm (roughly) estimating about 6 or so more chapters for this one.

**Chapter 13**

Ashley's POV

I awake the next morning to Spencer's voice.

"Come on, baby. You have to get up or you are going to be late" I hear her say.

Since when did she start calling me baby again? Well, I am certainly not going to complain about it. I love it! I look towards the direction of the voice and I realize it wasn't me she was talking to.

Apparently, Becky doesn't want to get up. I look at the clock and realize we have just 40 minutes to get her up and ready before we have to leave to get her to Kindergarten on time.

"No, I am tired. I don't want to go to school today!" she says crankily. I look towards Spencer and I catch her eyes.

"Good morning, Spence" I say to her.

"Good morning, Ashley" she says back then says to lil B, "Becky let's go it's time to get up and get ready for Kindergarten. I don't want to have to remove you from the bed myself, but I will if you don't get up now" Spencer warns her.

I decide to say something.

"Spencer, why don't you do whatever else you have to do and I will get her ready" I offer.

"No, it's okay, Ash. You don't have to. I can handle it" she tells me.

"Well, I know you can handle it, but you have been handling it for the last 6 months, but I am here right now so let me handle her. She will be downstairs for breakfast in 5 minutes, okay?" I ask not sure why I am asking her if I can take care of my own daughter, but whatever.

She agrees and walks out of the room with a "Thank you."

"Becky, come on you heard mama, it's time to get up and get ready. Mama has breakfast ready downstairs so let's get a move on it, kiddo!" I tell her.

She groans in frustration, and turns her head to the other side planning on going back to sleep.

"Oh no you aren't, young lady" I say.

Fine, if she refuses to get up herself I will do like Spencer said she was going to do. I pick her up and she is not a happy little girl when I do. She starts to cry. I guess she is really tired, but we can't let her stay home from Kindergarten because she is tired.

"Shhh, lil B. Come on, baby girl. Mama has breakfast downstairs for you. Hey! Maybe she will let you use the special spoon!" I tell her excitedly rubbing her back gently hoping it'll soothe her. It works for me when I am upset, and I know it works for her, too, oftentimes.

Her crying does start to die down. It is completely gone by the time I get her downstairs. Now she is just resting her head on my shoulder with her arms wrapped around my neck. I place her in her seat in the kitchen and then place a kiss to her temple. She wipes her eyes with the back of her tiny little hands, sniffles, and then smiles back at me.

"That's my girl" I tell her.

Spencer walks over towards where we are and places a bowl of cheerios in front of her. I sit down next to Becks to try to prevent her from making a mess, though she will probably manage to make one anyway.

"Special spoon!" she exclaims happily.

"Idk. I don't think that is the special one. Looks pretty ordinary to me" I dsy playing around with her.

"No, it's the special one! It changes color!" B says confidently.

"Idk. I don't think so. Spencer what do you think? Do you think that the spoon can change color?" I ask.

"Nope. I don't think so. How can a spoon change color?"

"No! It does! It really does! Look!" she says cutely.

Spencer pours milk into her cereal and Becky puts the spoon in the milk. Of course, it does change color.

"See! I told you! I told you!" she tells us happily.

"Wow! Would ya look at that Spencer?! She was right! It DOES change color!" I say trying to hold back laughter.

"Yeah, she was right. That's cool lil B!" Spencer says also trying not to giggle.

"How did you do it?" Spencer asks.

"Magic!" she tells us.

Haha. She's adorable.

She takes a few bites before I hear her say questioningly "Mom?"

I look next to me and ask her, "Yeah, baby doll?"

"Do you want some?" she asks holding the spoon out with milk and cheerios.

"No, thank you, but thanks for asking" I respond.

"Okay. Mama, do you want some?" she asks Spencer as she swings the hand with the cereal in it towards Spencer and there is now a spoons worth of milk and cheerios splattered across the kitchen table and onto the floor.

"Ooops. I'm sorry" she says sadly. I can see the tears starting to develop.

"Oh, it's okay, honey. Accidents happen. We know you meant well" Spencer tells her.

While she is reassuring our daughter I respond quickly and clean up the mess.

"See, honey, Mommy is already done cleaning it up, so it's okay as long as it is an accident, understand?" she tells B.

"Okay" she agrees and wipes her eyes again with her hand.

After I finish cleaning up the mess completely, I give her a kiss on the cheek to reassure her.

She's just having a rough morning.

She continues to eat her breakfast, while Spencer and I talk for a few minutes. She tells me Matt and Lexie already left for school and they promised they would be back right after school so we can all talk. Then I hear, "Mama, I'm finished with my cereal!"

Spencer and I look and we can see that she hasn't finished. "Are you sure you have eaten enough? You know that snack time (at school) isn't for another 3 hours, right? " Spencer asks making sure she has eaten enough.

"Yeah, I am done, I promise" she responds.

Spencer takes the bowl, empties the extra cheerios into the garbage, pours the remaining milk down the sink and puts the bowl in the dishwasher.

"Spencer, I am going to get her ready for school. How much time do we have until we have to leave here to get her there on time?" I ask unsure.

"You have about 20 minutes" she informs me.

"We can do that, right Becks?" I ask her.

"Yeah!" she says excitedly with a wide grin on her face.

I take her into the bathroom first and have her wash her hands, face, and brush her teeth. Then I brush her hair. We head into her room. She picks out her own clothes and I help her get them on. I tell her to go downstairs, put her shoes on, and tell mama she is ready and that I will be ready in a minute. I see her hurry down the stairs.

"Careful!" I yell to her.

I pick up her pajamas from last night and put them in her hamper. Then, I take the hamper and set it by the stairwell intent on taking it downstairs when I head down. I go into the spare room and find myself some clothes to wear. I quickly put them on, head downstairs (but not before grabbing the hamper), and then I place it in the laundry room. I was going to put them in the washer until I heard, "Ash! If she is going to be there on time we have to leave now!"

I head towards the front door and find them both standing in front of it. Becky has her Dora the Explorer backpack on along with her matching Dora lunchbox in hand.

"Okay. I am ready, let's go!" I say as I open the door for them before I follow behind. We get into Spencer's car after I put B in her car seat and then get in the car myself.

"Spence, she is getting big for that car seat. Maybe we should get her a booster seat soon" I tell her.

"Yeah, I will go out today and get one" she tells me.

Ashley sighs frustrated.

"…Spence, you are doing it again" I warn her.

"Doing what, Ashley? I'm not doing anything."

"You're leaving me out, Spencer! Maybe you missed that I said WE. She's my daughter too and I want to be involved in these types of decisions. This is her safety, after all" I tell her.

"Ash, you said she needs a booster seat, I agreed and said I'd get one. What does it matter who gets it?" she says and maybe it is just me, but I sensed an attitude.

I was about to respond but we are interrupted, "You're arguing again!" Becky says upset. I look in the mirror and I see that tears are forming in her eyes. Ugh. I feel horrible. We are arguing and right in front of our youngest child, too.

"I'm sorry, honey. Mommy will stop, okay?" I ask her.

"Me too, baby. We will stop" Spencer tells lil B.

She shakes her head yes and sniffles a bit trying to stop the tears that wanted to escape.

She's pretty emotional, especially when she hasn't had enough sleep, but she can be the sweetest little girl.

I reach to the back seat and place my hand on her leg and rub it slightly. I can tell she is relaxing. After a few minutes she is no longer upset, so I remove my hand from her leg, but then poke her gently in her tummy. I get the response I was looking for: she giggles and smiles widely.

"Alright, we're here, but class starts in just 4 minutes" Spencer tells us.

"Alright, then we better get moving!" I say.

I get out of the car and take her out of the car seat. I place her on the ground and immediately one of her little hands is in mine. We walk over to Spencer's side of the car (also the side of the school entrance) and when we get near enough, B reaches her other hand out for Spencer to take.

Of course, Spencer accepts it, and we walk to the school together.

The clock tells us we have a minute to say goodbye before she will be asked to take her seat and the parents will be asked to leave.

Spencer moves in first. She bends down and wraps her arms around our daughter.

"Goodbye, baby. I will pick you up after school, okay? I love you" Spencer tells her.

"Okay. I love you too" B says. Spencer gives her a kiss and then pulls away so I can say goodbye.

"Alright, bye munchkin. I have work today, but I will see you around 5, okay? I love you" I tell her as I give her a tight hug.

This is another example of those moments I really miss. She obviously doesn't have school on weekends so I don't get to drop her off anymore, so I am glad that I can today.

"Love you, too."

We release from the hug and she starts to walk away to her cubby to put her lunchbox away and we say goodbye and tell her we love her as the distance between us grows. She smiles back and returns our words.

I walk out of there with a smile on my face.

"You are really happy" Spencer observes.

"Yeah" I tell her.

We get in the car and head home.

"You've dropped her off before. You act like you have never done it" she says and this angers me a bit, but I try to keep my cool.

"Look, Spencer. You get to do this every day, so for you, it's routine, maybe even just another chore, but I haven't dropped her off at school in over six months! I just miss her, Lexie, and Matt so much. These little things become big things when you aren't around to experience them" I try to explain.

"Ash, they stay with you every weekend. You see them then" she tells me. Now, I feel like she is trying to make me angry because that is the dumbest thing someone could ever tell a mother.

"Spencer, let me ask you something. Maybe it will help you understand a little better. How would you feel if the roles were reversed, huh? If you left to live in an apartment and only got to see the kids on the weekend. Do you think that little amount of time would be enough for you? Every Sunday when I have to give them back, I hate it! I feel like you just dropped them off and already they are leaving. Every Sunday my heart breaks again, Spencer. It's so hard!" I tell her honestly.

Spencer looks at me, and I can tell she is starting to understand.

"I never really thought of it like that. Now that I am…I guess you are right. Weekends wouldn't be enough for me, either."

We pull up to the house and park the car. Then get out and walk toward the house still talking.

"No, of course it wouldn't. No mother would be satisfied with that. I mean, Britney Spears probably sees her kids more than I do and she's nuts, Spencer!" I say.

"Okay, how about this? Since I know you have to get to work, and I have errands to run, why don't we have this discussion tonight after the kids go to bed, okay? And by discussion I mean neither of us yells. Does that work?" she asks me.

"Yeah, that works. Also, I think we need to get on the same page for talking with the kids tonight. We will get nowhere if we aren't in this together, so if I call you on my lunch hour, could we get lunch together and discuss it?" I ask hoping she agrees.

"Okay. So, should I expect your call around 12?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"Okay" she responds as she opens the front door. We walk in and I tell her I am going to get ready for work. She nods her head in the affirmative and I head upstairs to get ready.

About 30 minutes later I am downstairs. I see her sitting at the kitchen table eating.

She takes a minute to look me over…Yup! She definitely likes what she sees!

It has been awhile since she's seen me dressed professionally, ready for work and it has always been a turn-on for her. I remember the day we opened the recording studio. She was horny the whole day and she never failed to remind me. When we got home that night she attacked me right after I closed the front door. But, of course I didn't mind one single bit!

I have always made it a point to look my best since that day on which I discovered that the professional/businesswoman look is a huge turn on for her.

"Want anything to eat before you go?" she asks trying to distract herself so she will stop looking at me.

"No, thank you. I don't have the time. I am already running late, but it was worth it to drop off Becky at school this morning. I wish I hadn't missed Lexie and Matt, though" I say.

"Ash, I would have woken you if I knew you wanted to see them leave for the bus" she tells me making me confused.

"What do you mean leave for the bus?'' I ask her.

"Yeah, I am sorry. I thought I told you. Apparently, it isn't cool to be dropped off by your mother, so they decided to take the bus. They go together, and I can watch them from the window since the bus stop is right outside the house, so I know they are safe" she tells me.

"The bus is cool?" I ask.

"No, but they say it's cooler than the alternative...They are growing up, Ash. I guess it's normal for them to want a little independence" she tells me.

"Yeah, independence, right" I say now deep in thought.

I snap out of it after a few moments.

"Anyway, I have to go, but I will call you around 12 like we discussed, okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, sounds good" she replies.

I stand there awkwardly not sure of what to do. I want to kiss her goodbye, but I don't know how she would feel about that. I mean, we aren't together, yet, so I don't know what to do and apparently neither do my legs. At the same time, it wouldn't be the first kiss we've shared this week. Her attention is back to me and she looks at me strangely.

"Are you okay, Ashley? You haven't moved in a minute or so" she tells me like I hadn't noticed.

"No, yeah, I am okay. It's just I am unsure of what to do. I kind of want to give you a kiss goodbye or at least a hug" I tell her hoping she doesn't turn me down.

She starts walking towards me and stops in front of me.

"Well, I don't think a goodbye kiss would hurt" she tells me and I have to stop myself from showing an ear to ear smile. Granted I am showing a rather large smile, but at least it isn't ear to ear…Okay, well maybe it is ear to ear, but…OMG shut up, stupid! The woman you love told you that you can kiss her and here you are talking to yourself! Get it together, Ash!

I move closer to her, gently place my hands on her arms which are straight down by her side. I lean in and give her a nice kiss on the lips.

"Alright, I am really, really late now, but that was sooo worth it!" I say laughing a bit, "Goodbye. Talk to you soon" I tell her as I am making my way to the front door.

"Goodbye, Ash" she replies. I give her a small smile to acknowledge I heard her and then I am out the door and on my way to work.

It is nice to be back at work, but there is so much to do. I forgot that we had signed two new artists right before I had to leave to find my kids who were sort of, kinda, but not really kidnapped.

The morning flew by because the work was nonstop. I didn't have time to eat anything so when 12pm came I was starving and on the phone with Spencer.

"Hey, Spencer."

"Hey, Ash. How is work?"  
"Ugh…busy as heck. How about you?

"Good"

"Good, so are you in the area? I am really hungry!"

"Yeah, I am in the area and on my way. I will be there in about two minutes. Didn't you grab breakfast this morning?" she asks me.

"No, I didn't have time. There is so much going on here that I haven't stopped working. Thank God, I had you as an excuse to leave for lunch or I would probably work through lunch, too" I told her.

"Aww, you poor thing" she says in what I think is supposed to be a sarcastic tone.

"Are you being sarcastic? Enjoying making fun of me?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I am sorry, but I couldn't resist. I am pulling into the parking lot now, we are going to drive together, right?" she asks.

"Yeah, of course" I say in a 'duh!' way.

"Okay, oh I see you!" she says and then hangs up the phone. I look around, but I don't see her.

"Ashley! Over here!" she yells to me to get my attention…

A/N: Okay, just a note:

You may have noticed that Ashley's parts were extremely detailed. It might seem like it was unnecessary, but that was me trying to show you as the readers that she is trying to help out, so if you were like 'Omg why is she writing in this much detail?' That is why.

Also, and this is completely pointless, I used to love those color-changing spoons! Hopefully, you guys know what I'm talking about. If not, it's kind of self-explanatory, but, even so, basically, when they made contact with the milk, they changed color (probably because of the cooler temperature ). Anyway, it was pretty awesome! Hmmm...I wonder if they still make them anymore...

Anyway, that's all for now, so as always thank you for reading! Also, review if you have a minute!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Things are busy and I'm sick, so thatreally sucks. Anyway, here it is and its nearly 2000 words longer than usual to make up for the wait.**

**Chapter 14**

Ashley's POV

We drive to a nearby Applebee's. I'm not really a big fan of the place, but I know that Spencer loves their food, so I suggested we come.

The waitress approaches our table, introduces herself, and asks what we would like to drink.

Spencer orders water with lemon and I order a diet coke, also with lemon. She leaves to get our drinks and I take a look at the menu. I know Spencer has known what she wanted since I said 'Applebee's, but I need a minute.

I figure out what I want to eat just as she returns with our drinks.

"So, are you two ready to order or do you need a couple minutes?" she asks.

"I believe we are ready to order" I answer her.

We order, and she takes our menus and leaves to put our order in with the cooks.

"So, how do you think we should handle the children tonight?" I ask her.

"Well, you do agree that punishments are in order, correct?" she asks.

"Yeah, definitely! I would punish Kyla, Mom and Dad, too if I had the authority to do so" I say not really joking, but it makes her laugh.

"Yeah, me too!" she says still laughing. She stops laughing and continues, "So, let's start with Matt since he said he was the one who started it all" she suggests.

"Yeah, we can do that. I am thinking he be prohibited from going anywhere that isn't school and the house for 3 weeks" I say.

"Prohibited?"

She is making fun of my use of the word. She is laughing. Great.

She stops abruptly like she has realized something.

"I just realized something" she says. How good am I? She continues, "He has soccer tryouts all next week. Are we not going to allow him to tryout?" she asks.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that with all that has been happening. Honestly, I think that sports are important in a child's life. I don't want him to miss out on all the benefits that sports can offer. Perhaps, we can adjust it for that week to school, tryouts, and home. I mean the season doesn't actually start for another month, so by then he will be off punishment and fine to play, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose we could do that. Is that all for him? What about chores?" she asks me.

"ooOO!! Good idea! How about garbage detail for those three weeks. Every day after he comes home he will be expected to dispose of the garbage" I suggest.

"Okay, seriously what is with you? Since when do you use words like 'prohibit' or 'dispose' in regular conversation? Did you get a word of the day calendar?" she asks laughing at me again.

"No, I didn't get a word of the day calendar, smartass. There is nothing wrong with using those words in your everyday conversations" I tell her.

"Okay, whatever you say. So, three weeks for Matt, next week he can go to soccer, though but he must come straight home, and no other exceptions, right?" she asks.

"Right and garbage for those three weeks as well" I add. "So, what punishment is suitable for Lexie?" I ask Spencer, but we hold our conversation because the waitress has returned with our meals. We thank her and when she walks away shortly after, we continue our conversation.

"For Lexie I would say we can do the school and back thing for her, but maybe for only two weeks since she played less of a role. I know she has a birthday party coming up, though" Spencer reminds me.

"Oh, right. Well, if we are being fair I know that the soccer team will have parties within these next three weeks and he is going to have to miss out on them all, so..."

"So, we don't allow her to go to her friend's birthday party? Ugh, I hate this Ashley! I hate punishing our kids. Why can't they just not do things wrong?" she asks and I feel the same way, but they are kids and they will do things they shouldn't do, and we will have to punish them for it.

"I know, Spence, but we both know they need to be punished. So, two weeks for her, and no birthday party for her next Saturday. Is that all or are we giving her a chore or something, too? She is old enough to do some laundry" I suggest.

"Yeah, laundry for a week sounds fair to me" she says.

"Okay, sounds good. So, what do we do about the munchkin? She doesn't go anywhere without us, there are no birthday parties coming up, and she is too young to do most chores" I say thinking of what would be appropriate for someone who had no say in what was going on. They couldn't leave her here with her knowing what they were doing because she would have sung like a canary.

"Umm…how about instead of watching Dora for an hour before bed, she will go to bed earlier for ummm…maybe two nights" she suggests.

"I wasn't with you until you said two nights. I thought you were going to say one week."

"No, she loves Dora and she was pretty innocent in all of this. I think two nights will be enough for her to understand that what they all did was wrong."

"I agree, Spence."

"Yeah…Is it me or are we agreeing a lot? I swear that if we had this conversation seven months ago we would have been asked to leave the restaurant shortly after the conversation began" she says slightly laughing, but I know it is true.

"Well, maybe we have grown some during our time apart. Maybe we are more willing to compromise now. I know I am. I will do anything to be with you again, Spencer. You know I still love you" I tell her honestly and I know I tell her often, but she needs to know that my love is every single day, every single moment.

"Why do you always do that to me, Ashley? You know I love you, too, but when you say it, it makes being apart from you so hard" she tells me.

"Well I have a solution, then: Don't be apart from me" I say seriously.

I reach across the table and take her hands in mine.

"Ashley. We have to have our conversation first before any decisions regarding us as a couple are made" she tell me for the one thousandth time and removes her hands from my grasp.

"I know. I do have one request, though" I say.

"Oh, brother. What is your request?" she asks.

"Spencer, first let me say that I really hope we can figure out how to be a couple again really soon. Now, for my request: Spencer even if we aren't a couple after tonight, I want to move back into the house. Now, before you tell me how bad of an idea that is, let me explain. I am missing way too much. Lexie and Matt are taking the bus to school. He is trying out for soccer next week and I haven't even been able to practice with him at all. Becky is growing, too. Last time she was over she told me bathes herself now and you just stand by to make sure she is safe and cleaning everywhere she is supposed to. And I have been meaning to ask you if Lexie is wearing perfume or something."

"First, Lexie wears body splash of some sort because I told her she was too young for perfume and makeup, which she also wanted to wear by the way. She claims her friends' moms allow them to wear it, but I gave her the classic mom line 'I don't care what your friends parents let them do, you are my daughter and you will do as I say'."

"No, you didn't Spencer" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah, I did" she says shamefully because she knows what I am going to say.

"Oh my God, you have turned into your mother!" I am laughing pretty hysterically and people are looking. When she notices all the extra attention on us she tells me to be quiet because we are disrupting other people. I gain control of my breathing and eventually stopped laughing. But, then I realize something. She is avoiding the question hoping I will forget about it. Well, that isn't going to happen.

"So, what do you think Spencer? Can I move back in? If we aren't ready to be a couple again I can continue to sleep in the spare room, but I hate that apartment!" I tell her.

"What do you mean you hate it, Ashley? It's enormous! It's one of the best in the state!" she exclaims.

"Exactly! I have all that space and no one to share it with. When the kids come over we are barely ever in the apartment, and like I told you before, it feels like they are here and gone all in the same day. I know I technically have Friday night, all of Saturday, and until after lunch on Sunday, but it flies by and the next thing I know I am giving them back to you. It's killing me Spencer. I need more time with them, not to mention with you. How are we supposed to mend our relationship if we don't see each other? Plus, I can help out around the house again. You can't tell me you haven't had your hands full. I can help out all the time like I did this morning. They are my children, too, I want to help with them" I tell her hoping she will realize how hard these months away have been for me, too.

There is a pause and I know she is thinking about it. The pause lasts a minute or so before she starts to think out loud, "Well, it was nice this morning having another set of hands to help out. I know the kids want you back, too. Plus, with the punishments they are not going to be happy so at least I will be able to share the misery with you" she jokes. We're laughing again, but not too loudly.

"So, is that a yes?" I ask hopeful.

"Yes, it is a yes" she answers and I am doing a happy dance (in my head of course).

"Tonight after dealing out punishments we can tell the kids I am living home again. Thank you for this, Spencer. It means so much to me" I say.

"It's really nice to have you in the house again. Maybe it will start feeling like a home again when you move back in… So, what are you going to do about the apartment?" she asks me.

"I am thinking I can start living back at home tonight, and we can hire movers to empty the apartment. I will have to pay for it for another 2 months, but I don't care. It'll be worth it to live at home again" I tell her sincerely.

At this time the waitress comes over to ask if we will be having desert. We decline. I have to get back to work if I am going to leave on time this evening and I need to be home on time tonight, so I pay, and we leave the restaurant heading back for my workplace.

We arrive there after about 10 minutes.

"Thanks for having lunch with me, Spencer. I will see you after work. I'll be home around 5:30. I place a kiss on her cheek, and head into work as she drives away.

Not unlike the morning I spent the 2nd half of the workday working nonstop. I couldn't wait until 5:00pm so I can head home. Yes, home again. I know the kids aren't going to like their punishments, but they will like me moving back in, so maybe they won't be as upset about the punishments.

"4:55pm, come on just change to 5pm already!" I say to myself frustrated.

"Screw it! What is five minutes? Nothing! Exactly!" I say still talking to myself.

"I have been living alone for too long. I need to stop talking to myself" I say realizing I just did it again.

"…starting now."

I grab my stuff, say goodbye to everyone and head home.

When I get there I see Spencer is home, which means the kids must be home. I walk into the house and am tackled by a certain blonde-haired blue eyed 5 year old.  
"Mommy is home!" she yells making sure that the whole neighborhood is aware of it. I bend down for a hug and a kiss. I hear noise and then see Matt and Lexie come running down the stairs. They each give me a hug. I hug them back and kiss them both before asking no one in particular, "Where's mama?"

"Kitchen" Matt tells me. I should have known--it smells so good in here.

"Hey, Spencer. How was the rest of your day?" I ask her.

"Just fine. How was your day?"

"The second half was no different from the first half. I am so hungry and it smells amazing in here" I compliment.

"Yeah, I decided to make some pasta. I haven't made it in a while and it's the first night we are all eating together in a while, so I figured, why not? You still like pasta right?" she asks me.

"Right now I would eat a fork, but yes I love pasta, especially yours!…I am going to clean up a bit, but I will be right back down" I tell her.

I head up the stairs. I remove my work clothes and put on something more comfortable. I head to the bathroom, wash my face, and my hands, and head back downstairs. I pass the living room where the kids are. I see they are watching Spongebob. I know the girls like it, but I don't know whether Matt likes it or whether he just watches it for the girls. Either way they are all quiet and that is bliss!

I walk back into the kitchen.

"Hey, is there anything you would like me to do?" I ask.

"Can you set the table for me?"

"I don't know that is tricky" I say joking because she asked me if I could rather than if I would.

She smiles and I begin to set the table. When I finish I tell the kids to clean up because it's nearly dinnertime. I hear them all run to the bathroom to miss as little of the episode as possible.

About ten minutes later Spencer yells, "Okay kids dinner is ready! Turn the television off!"

I hear the television shut off before I see them all sitting at the dinner table waiting to be fed. As Spencer is serving the food I am pouring everybody's drinks. Once everyone has food and a drink we begin to eat.

"Mmm…this is really good, babe. Even better than I remember! Magnificent, really!" I realize 'babe' just slipped out of my mouth, but I am not corrected, so I let it be.

When we've finished everyone helps by cleaning up their plate and we go to sit in the living room. They know that this is the punishment talk. It's quiet for a bit before Spencer starts talking.

"Okay, kids. Since mommy and I were tired last night we didn't feel like arguing, so we said we would wait and the five of us would talk to each other after school today, so before we tell you your punishments, mommy and I would like to know a little more about what was going on.

Matt sighs then speaks up, "Okay…I called Aunt Kyla and told her that your split up was really hurting us, especially the girls. I told her that I had an idea, but I didn't know if we could pull it off and it wasn't fully thought out so we would need a lot of help. She agreed. First, she called most of the neighborhood, but most importantly friends, and family. She told everyone the gist of the plan, warned them one or both of you may call, and what they were to say if you did call them. Then, we called Aunt Kyla's ex-boyfriend at the police station and told him what was going on. At first he did not like the idea, kept saying something about a rule book. Anyway, somehow Aunt Kyla got him on board with us. Then when you hired private investigators we had to get them on board, too."

"It makes sense. There was no sign of breaking in because Kyla has a key! No sign of struggle because you were going willingly. The family nor any friends or neighbors were offering help because they all already knew! If no one knew where they were, they would have all been over here helping us find them! How could we not have even noticed that their godmother and grandparents didn't even give us a call to see if we found them or if there was anything they could do?! Becky had her bear. What kind of kidnapper would let a child bring their favorite stuffed animal? Also, all the fricken…"

"Ashley!" I scold her.

"Sorry. All the bags in the house were missing. Your aunt and grandparents are the worst kidnappers ever! Lucky for you all we were too worried to make those connections which bought you all some time." Ashley finishes.

"Okay, well, I have heard enough. How about you Ashley? Are you satisfied?" she asks me knowing if there was anything big that was left out.

"Yeah, that is enough for me. We can always grill the family some if we want to later" she replies.

"Okay, so punishments…" Spencer announces and a series of sighs and groans are heard.

"Alright! That is enough! You did the crime, now you will do the time" Ashley says so originally, but I refrain from laughing.

"Matt, you are up first. Since you were the ring leader of this whole charade, you do have the worst punishment" I inform him.

He just hangs his head but shakes it up and down to show us that he does understand. Ashley tells him 3 weeks, school and back, except for that one week of tryouts. She also tells him he will be on garbage detail for those three weeks and it is expected he do it without having to be told. I add in he will not be attending any soccer parties during those three weeks, so he is not even to ask if he can.

"Alright, Lexie you're up!"

I tell Lexie she has two weeks, school and back, and she will be missing her friend's party on Saturday. She can tell her friend and I will call her mother to let her know not to be expecting her. Ashley tells her she is on laundry duty for those two weeks and she isn't happy.

"No! That is bull! I am not doing laundry! And I am going to Jessica's party! I am going whether you like it or not! And you can't stop me!" she tells us quite confidently.

I just look at Spencer and she looks at me. Then we turn our attention back to our eldest daughter.

"Okay, this is simple. You will be doing laundry, and like your brother, you will be expected to do it without being told. Secondly, when we say you are not going somewhere you do not say that you are. Is that understood?" I tell her sternly.

She does not reply and is looking off into the distance as if she isn't even paying attention, though I know she heard me.

"Lexie, you better tread carefully right now, because the murky water is only getting murkier and you will be sorry if you keep this up" I warn her.

"Yeah? Well, what if I refuse to do the laundry?!" she dares me.

"Simple. If you refuse to do the laundry, then in addition to the two weeks of school and back will be two more weeks of school and back to make up for it. Any problems will result in an additional two days school and back…You will not be attending your own wedding if you keep it up!" I warn her knowing that she now knows we mean business.

"Fine" she huffs out with an attitude.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask demanding some respect from her.

"I said okay, Mom" she says still with a slight attitude, but I will let it slide this time.

"Munchkin, your turn" I tell her.

She stands up and walks over to us. Yup, she is going to make this difficult on us. I should have known. She is trying to use that 'don't punish me, I'm cute and innocent' look to distract me. She is directly in front of me, now, and I swear it is because she knows that my soft spot for her is even softer than Spencer's. It's hard because she is the little one. The last diapers, the last bedtime stories, the last shower bonding, the last training wheels, the last tummy raspberries and it's hard! She has placed her tiny little hands on my knees. It's like she can sense that I am growing weaker. She is my kryptonite. Well, he and her mother. Luckily, my other kryptonite, Spencer, stays strong.

"Becky, come here" Spencer says and she does as told.

"Don't try to avoid your punishment. You all did something you shouldn't have done, and so you all need to be punished. So, for today and tomorrow, there will be no Dora the Explorer.

I hear Matt gasp from the couch, while Lexie just looks anywhere but at us, her arms crossed, still angry. The whole family knows how much B loves Dora. It's so cute. She sings along and follows what Dora does. Since she loves it so much, we have confidence that two days will suffice for her to completely understand the severity of their actions.

"What will I do before bed, then?" she asks knowing that she watches two episodes of Dora before taking a shower. Then after her shower she gets a bedtime story, and then she goes to bed. We have been doing it all her life, and it is one of the things Spencer and I promised we would each continue doing with her even during the separation.

"Dora comes on at 6:30, so instead of watching it we will go upstairs to take your bath, then you'll get in bed for your bedtime story, and after that you will go to sleep early for these two nights, understand?" Spencer explains.

"No Dora?" she asks still not sure that we are serious.

"Yeah, no Dora for two days, B" I confirm finally getting myself back together.

"I love Dora" she says so innocently.

"We know, baby, but you can go for two days without it. We know you can!" I tell her encouragingly.

She just pouts and sits back down on the couch with her sad face. I am hoping that is the end of it.

It was silent for a few seconds until it is broken by our middle child.

"So, are we done here, or what? Can I go upstairs to my room, now?" Lexie asks.

"Yes, go right ahead, and you can stay there until you lose that attitude" I tell her.

She gets up, still not having looked at Spencer nor myself and heads upstairs.

"Lexie's mad" Becky says.

"Yeah, I know, baby" I say.

"Should I go talk to her?" I ask Spencer.

"You mean we?" she corrects.

"Yeah, we, sorry I just feel she is always more angry with me than she ever is with you. But, I meant 'we'."

"Yeah, she always is harder on you than she is on me, but I am not complaining. I think we should give her a little time to cool off before talking to her" Spence tells me.

See this is why I ask her. She is always more logical than me.

"Mommy, mama, I'm bored. Will someone play dollies with me?" Becky asks.

"Yeah, hon. But only for 15 minutes because then it is time for your bath, okay?" I tell her.

She gets up, takes my hand, and pulls me towards her doll box. I play dolls with her for the 15 minutes I promised, then tell her it is time to take a bath.

"Bubbles, right?" she asks.

"Yeah, of course, B. Always bubbles. Mommy knows."

She reaches up for me to carry her. I pick her up. As we pass Spencer and Matt watching tv I tell Spencer I'm heading upstairs to give Becks her bath.

25 minutes later I walk downstairs with a fresh-smelling Becky. She is already in pajamas and her hair is combed and towel-dried.

"Mama, you going to read me a bedtime story?" she asks Spencer.

"I assumed you wanted Mommy to read to you, tonight."

"Both of you, please" she requests.

Spencer smiles, stands up and tells Matt we will be talking to Lexie after Becky's bedtime story. He shakes his head 'yes' never taking his eye off the screen.

All three of us head upstairs to Becky's room. She hops in bed while Spencer tucks the covers underneath her and says 'snug as a bug in a rug' making Becky laugh. I pick out a book and walk over to the bed. I sit down on one side of Becky and Spencer sits on the other side of her.

Spencer read the odd pages, and I read the even. When we finish, I put the book back as Spencer kisses Becky goodnight. I go over to do the same.

"Goodnight, munchkin" I say to her.

Spencer adds "Sweet dreams." After Becky says goodnight back, we shut off the light and head over to Lexie's room.

I sigh and look at Spencer. She gives me a reassuring smile and knocks on Lexie's door. There is no answer so we open the door slowly and walk in. There's a lump in her bed, so we know she is just ignoring us. There is no way she is sleeping this early.

We walk over to the bed and sit down.

"Lexie. We want to talk to you" I tell her.

"Nothing to talk about" she tells us.

"C'mon Lex, you know we aren't going anywhere until the three of us talk" Spencer tries to reason with her.

She turns over and faces us. I see tears on her face, some dry and others fresh.

"Talk to us Lexie. This isn't all about the punishment is it? What's really bugging you?" I ask her concerned.

A mother can tell when there is something troubling her child. This is definitely not all over the punishment. She was acting strange at dinner, too. So I know something else is up.

"You wouldn't understand!" she says convinced.

"How do you know if you don't give us a chance to understand? Why do you think we wouldn't understand?" Spencer asks curious.

"Because you just wouldn't!" she says.

I sit on the bed and put my arm around her shoulder. She rests her head on my shoulder as she always has.

"Sweetheart, tell us what's troubling you. Maybe we can help or maybe it will help you just to let it out. Give us a chance, babe. What do ya say?" Spencer asks trying to get her to tell us what is happening.

"Okay.…Fine. Ya see, there's this boy in my homeroom…and I kinda really like him. Somehow he found out that I liked him. I was soo scared that he wouldn't like me back, but he said he did. We would sit together in class and at lunch, etc… Apparently another girl likes him, too, so he started hanging out with her. Now he's only hanging out with her; not me anymore. I guess I wasn't pretty enough. Or maybe I wasn't funny enough or maybe I wasn't…" she says very upset, but is cut off.

Spencer sits down on the other side of Lexie and helps me comfort her, "Lexie. Listen to me okay? You are a very pretty girl" I tell her.

"Not pretty enough" she says.

"Lexie, let me ask you something. Do you think mama is pretty?" I ask referring of course to Spencer.

"Yeah, I think mama is VERY pretty!" she says honestly.

"Well then, you are pretty, too!" I tell her.

"Huh?" she asks confused.

"Lex, you look so much like your mama. It amazes me sometimes. All three of you look like your mother. You're so very pretty Lexie, so don't second guess that ever, for any boy, okay?" I ask.

"Okay" she says trying to stop a smile from breaking through.

"Of course looks aren't everything, sweetie. But, you are also funny, sweet, smart, and fun to be with" Spencer adds.

"Yeah? Well, if I was really all those things why isn't he talking to me anymore?" she asks.

"Lexie, that one is easy! It's so obviously because he wanted a dull, boring, unintelligent, mean girl" I say joking hoping she will find it funny.

She laughs some and Spencer does, too, but not without shaking her head not believing that I just said that.

"Really, sweetheart. There are many other boys out there, he is just one. And he's the one who is missing out on a great girl! Okay?" Spencer says.

"Okay. Why are you guys so good with this stuff?" Lexie asks us.

"Lex, your mama and I have both dated boys before we realized (or admitted to ourselves) that we had feelings for girls. So, we have been there with boys before. Also, it's pretty much the same with girls. You still worry if they are going to like you. And if they don't choose you, you worry if there was something wrong. But, that doesn't mean there is anything wrong with you, Lexie, so try not to worry yourself about it. Focus on finding someone who does like you for who you are. That is when all the looking and waiting becomes worth it" I tell her.

"Mama, when will I be old enough to date?" she asks Spencer.

Spencer looks at me and I nod yes, since we have discussed this top before knowing it would come up and when it did we wanted to be ready for it.

"Mom and I figured it would be okay for you to start officially dating by 15, but your mom or I will take you on the dates and we will pick you up. Sound fair?" she asks.

"Yeah, okay. I was just curious" she tells us.

"Good, sweetie. Right now you should just have fun with your friends. There will be plenty of time for dating. So, do you feel better now?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. Thanks Mom, thank you Mama" she says giving each of us a kiss when she thanked us.

"So, are you going to come down for a little while?" Spencer asks hoping she will come down and hang out for a while.

"I'm coming down!" she yells at the top of the staircase already.

"Haha. I hope you weren't expecting her to send herself to bed early" I say to Spencer.

"No, not really, but figured I would give it a shot.

We head back downstairs to see Matt and Lexie on the couch watching tv together. We join them and tell them there is some news.

They are curious and want to know right away. They are smiling so I know they are thinking it's that Spencer and I are back together. Even though it's not that, I know they will be happy that I am back in the house regardless of mine and Spencer's relationship status.

"Okay, you two. Well, after your mother and I discussed your punishments during lunch, I asked her if I could move back in. I miss the time with all of you and I don't want to miss anymore. Thankfully, she agreed that it would be a good idea. So, starting tonight, I m back in the house!" I say happily knowing that the kids will be ecstatic.

"Really?!" Matt says happily.

"Yes, really" Spencer confirms.

"It's about time!" Lexie exclaims.

"FINALLY!" Matt follows up.

They both attack us giving us hugs and kisses which we gladly return.

"Have you told Becky?" Matt asks.

"No, not yet. It kind of slipped our mind with the punishments and all, but we'll tell her tomorrow."

The four of us watch Scooby Doo cuddled up together on the couch. It's so great spending this time with all of them. I've missed it sooo much!

After the episode ends it is 8:30pm and we send Matt and Lexie to bed, since they have school tomorrow.

After shutting off the lights, locking all the doors, and setting the alarm, I walk with Spencer to what once was our bedroom.

"So, good night, Spence. See you in the morning?" I say realizing it was a stupid question.

"Yeah, of course. Goodnight, Ashley" she replies kindly.

I kiss her on the cheek before heading to the spar- -I mean my bedroom.

I change into pajamas and get under the covers. I'm exhausted from the day's events, but also extremely happy that I am back in the house. That was step one. Step two is of course to get Spencer to be my wifey again. I fall asleep happily knowing that I am one step closer to that goal.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hopefully, you didn't find that it was too long. Oh btw, it's good to know I'm not the only one who loved those spoons! R&R please! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Behold, chapter 15!

**Chapter 15**

Ashley's POV

I wake up early and head downstairs knowing Spencer is already up.

"Good morning, Spencer" I say.

"Hey! Good morning, Ashley. What are you doing up so early you could have slept some more if you like."

"No way! I want to help out as much as I can and that means starting the day when you start."

That's another mistake I had made in our relationship. Spencer would wake up with the roosters every morning to take care of the kids and I would sleep in for another 2 or so hours and not help out too much. Well, I am not making that mistake again! Hopefully I can redeem myself.

She asks me to make some breakfast with a strange smile on her face as she walks away. I don't think much of it as it could have just been my imagination making it a strange smile, meanwhile it could have been a perfectly normal smile, so I shrug it off.

I go into the kitchen and kiss Lexie and Matt good morning.

"So, what do you two want to eat this fine morning?" I say slightly laughing at how dumb that was.

"Mommy, you are making us breakfast?! You don't know how to cook! She's gonna kill us!" Lexie exclaims before making herself fall onto the floor and fakes bodily spasms before laying on the floor flat as if my food would kill her.

"Lexie, that's not funny" I say offended.

"Don't worry, Lexie. I will save you!" Matt says before getting on the floor and pretending to use defibrillators to shock her heart back to life. "C'mon Lex, come back to us!"

Finally, her eyes open and they both start rolling on the floor laughing.

"Alright alright, enough, I get it!" I say still offended.

They get up still laughing and high-five each other before sitting down for breakfast.

"Look, I am sure I can make breakfast! I am a grown woman who owns her own record business. I can so make breakfast!" I say unsure if I have even convinced myself, let alone the kids.

"So, what do you guys want?" I ask them expecting cereal or something.

Next thing I know they are shouting out food orders like this is a restaurant.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, white bread toasted and milk!" Lexie says.

"Pancakes, sausage, rye toast, and orange juice, please!" Matt requests.

"UUmmm…yeah, okay. I can do that" I say skeptical.

I grab the ingredients I think I will need and try to make these foods. Spencer walks back in just as I am serving the kids their food. She does a double-take before stopping and walking over.

"Umm…Ash, what is that?" she whispers to me.

"Breakfast" I say knowing it looks awful and probably tastes even worse than it looks.

"Mama, please save us!" Lexie pleads with Spencer.

She looks at me, rubs my shoulder, and asks me to do the laundry for her. It just needs to be folded.

"Now, that I can do!" I say confident as she has taught me how to fold before.

I walk out of the kitchen to fold the clothes. When I finish, I put them in the closet where they belong and walk back into the kitchen smelling a wonderful aroma.

"C'mon Ash, you're right on time!" Spencer invites.

"Mmm…edible food!" Lexie says jokingly.

"Very funny, missy" I say to her joking around. They were right, though. That food, to use the term very loosely, looked awful! I wouldn't have actually let them eat it.

"Yeah, thanks Spencer" I say sitting down to eat with the three of them.

After breakfast I offer to help Spencer clean up the kitchen as the kids get ready for school.

"Thanks for your help, Ash. I really appreciate it. It's hard getting them all ready in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm happy to help. I see how hard it is to get them ready and I am sure it was a lot worse when Matt and Lexie were younger. I wish you had said something to me, Spencer. But, you always told me to sleep in. You told me it was no big deal. You should have told me to get my lazy butt up and help you with OUR children. It's not fair that you do all the dirty work. But, you don't have to worry about doing it all on your own anymore, because I am going to help out every morning from now on" I tell her.

"Thanks, Ash. That would be great!" she replies.

An hour later and we are waving goodbye to Matt and Lexie as they get on the school bus.

"Is it time to get Becky up now, Spencer?" I ask.

"Yeah, it is."

"Alright, I am on it!" I tell her.

I go wake up the lil munchkin and get her ready for school, while Spencer gets herself ready for work.

Before we know it another hour has passed and I am driving B to school, and then Spencer to work.

* * *

We walk B into her class and each exchange kisses, hugs, and 'I love you's.' Then we get back into the car before I drop Spencer off at work. I give her a goodbye kiss on the cheek. She smiles before heading into the school. I watch her until she walks in, then I pull away because I can no longer see her. I go back home, get myself ready for work and arrive there around 10am.

* * *

2 months later (Spencer's POV):

"Kids, dinner is almost ready! Go wash up and come in here!" I shout across two rooms.

"Okay, Mom!" Matt shouts back in response.

Ashley is late again tonight. She had improved for about 1 & ¾ months, but recently this past week or so she hasn't been coming home until 3am.

The kids arrive in the room, with their hands and faces washed.

"Mmmm, smells goooooood!" B compliments.

"Yeah, Mama it smells great!" Matt follows up.

"Thank you. Now come sit down and eat" I request.

"But Mommy isn't here, yet" B says pouting.

"The food is prepared now. We have waited long enough. We're already going to be eating dinner late, so we're not waiting any longer. When she comes, she may eat" I say trying to hide my irritation.

"If…" Lexie mumbles under her breathe.

"Lexie, she must have gotten caught up at work again. I'm sure she will be home later."

"Yeah right…" Lexie says sighing.

"Enough! Your mother always makes it home! She was late many nights…well…she didn't make it home to mornings often…anyway the point is she always made it home! Now, I don't want to hear another word about it!" I say ending the conversation.

"Mommy works a lot!" B observes while opening the conversation back up again.

I sigh. "Yes, Mommy does work a lot. When you own your own business there is a lot of work to do."

Just then Ashley walks through the door which immediately stops any and all conversations as we all adjust our heads to see her.

"Hey, Spencer I want you to meet…Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt dinner. Isn't it kind of late to be…Oh" she says as she realizes that we are eating late because I put the food on late hoping she would make it in time.

"Ash, you're late again. Would it kill you to make a phone call?" I ask letting her know I am very disappointed.

"I know, Spencer and I am sorry, but I swear there is a really good reason! Please just let me explain!" Ashley pleads.

"I've heard enough excuses from you during the course of our relation….Who are they?" I ask noticing two young women standing in the doorway. They look to be in their mid-twenties, in good shape and rather attractive.

"Spencer that is what I need to explain. They are the reason I have been late recently…no wait that came out wrong, what I mean is I've been with them these last few nig….no, I mean I have been busy…noooo! Ugh that sounds wrong too!"

I take a breath to get my thoughts together.

"Spencer, these are my new night-shift workers. A month ago I started looking for help. I held so many interviews, and about 2 weeks ago I came across Jessie and Jen. I decided they were great candidates and so for the past week I have been showing them the ropes. Teaching them what I have been doing and what they are expected to do."

She walks over to me and takes my hands in hers before continuing,

"…Spencer, I am doing this for us, for our family. With the help of these two I can come home at 5pm every night. Once in a while there may be an emergency, but mostly every night I will be home on time" she informs me.

Wow! She hired night shift workers? I'm pleasantly surprised!

"You're really going to do this? And you'll be home on time? You promise?" I ask a little skeptical, but still hopeful.

"Yeah, Spencer. They are already hired. They know what to do and this will be the last night in a while that I will be arriving home late. I promise" she says to me.

I stand up and move into her wrapping my arms around her.

"Finally! Haha. Thank you, Ashley" I say happily.

I feel her arms wrap around me tightly. She places a kiss to my cheek. "It's long overdue, Spencer."

I pull away and grin like a child on their first trip to Disney Land. She is smiling too and it's just a great moment. I look towards Jessie and Jen.

"Would you two like to join us for dinner? There is plenty of food!" I offer.

"Oh, no thank you. Ashley just wanted us to meet you, but we really should go now, but thank you again for the offer!" the one introduced as Jen answers.

"Yeah thank you for the offer!" Jessie replies kindly.

They leave and Ashley joins us for dinner after kissing the children hello.

"So, now you won't be late anymore?" Lexie asks.

"No, not anymore, except for rare emergencies like I said before…Why, sweetie?" Ashley asks sensing the sadness in that question.

"I hate when you don't come home on time. It makes mama and B sad" she says both sadly and sweetly.

Ashley gives her a reassuring smile and persuades her that those times are over. That she will be home on time now, "I promise."

* * *

3 months later:

"Hey hunnie!" Ashley says walking through the door greeting lil B. She picks her up, kisses her and carries her into the kitchen.

"Hey, Spence! Mmm….As always dinner smells AMAZING! You're a great cook!" she compliments giving me the Ashley Davies smile that made me fall in love with her so many years ago. She walks up to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. We have been getting a little more affectionate with every passing week. She has been doing a great job of helping me out in the morning, getting home on time after work, and helping me out after she arrives home from work. She really is making an effort to show me things have changed; that SHE has changed.

"Thanks Ash. Can you get lil B cleaned up before dinner please?"

"Yup. I'll tell Matt and Lexie to get cleaned up, too" she says heading up the stairs.

"No need, Ash! They are both at their friend's house for the night!" I holler up the stairs so she can hear me.

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot" she says.  
Ashley gets B and herself cleaned up for dinner before coming back down to eat. We eat dinner and have comfortable conversation. The conversation eventually leads up to the fact that all three children will be gone for these next few nights.

"Ash, don't you think it's very odd that my parents want B to spend the weekend? They know she has never been away for that length of time before with the exception of their kidnapping scheme. Wouldn't they know it'd be easier if it just started with a one-night sleepover?" I ask her opinion on the matter.

"Hmmm…guess it's a little interesting. But, I wouldn't say weird" She replies.

"I also find it weird that Matt and Lexie will be gone all weekend too. Those two have had sleepovers, but it's rarely both of them on the same nights. It's going to be weird with none of the kids around, don't you think?"

"Nah, not really. No kids actually sounds nice. I love them Spencer, but it has been 5 months since you and I have had alone time. It'll be good to spend some time alone together. We can spend some real quality time together, Spence. It will be good for us, though, I will miss the children, too" Ash says.

"Yeah, I guess the time alone would be good for us."

Conversation continues to flow throughout dinner and when we have finished Ashley cleans up the kitchen while I get B packed and ready for my parent's house.

"So, B, are you excited to be staying at Grandma and Grandpa's these next couple nights?" I ask her.

"Yeah!" she says excitedly. Her older brother and sister have sleepovers, but this would be her first one.

"I'm going to miss you soooo much, baby!" I say sincerely and also sadly. This will be the second time she is away from me overnight, but the first time that I will be sending her off. It's going to be hard without any of the kids.

"Hey Ash, B's all ready for mom and dad's. Are you going to come for the ride?" I ask her.

"Umm…no…I have something I need to do. I'll be here when you get back, though."

"Umm…oOkay" I say somewhat confused, but I let it slide.

Ashley picks Becks up giving her lots of kisses and tight hugs telling her how much she loves her and how much she will miss her. Ash walks us out to the car and buckles B in the car seat. They share several more hugs and kisses before Ash closes B's door and I take B to my parents' house.

"Mom?" B asks.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Did you pack Mr Snuggles?" she asks adorably.

"Yes, of course, sweetie. I wouldn't forget. He's your favorite bed time snuggly bear" I respond.

"Okay. Good! Thanks!" she replies.

The rest of the drive is pretty silent.

We arrive at mom and dad's home about 10 minutes later. I hug and kiss her about a million times before actually leaving.

After I finally do leave the house, I sit in the car and cry a little bit before driving away. I wish Ash had come with me, she would have made it easier to say goodbye to B. I wonder what it was that was so important that she couldn't come with me to drop lil B off.

* * *

When I arrive at the house it looks like it's dark inside (from the outside). I see Ashley's car in the driveway, so I know she is home, but why is it so dark?

I walk in to see that all the lights in the house are off, however, there are two rows of candles along a path. Rose pedals are scattered down the candle-lit pathway and I don't know what to do other than follow the pathway. I follow the path up the stairs, through the hallway, into my bedroom and finally into the connected bathroom. What I see astounds me…

**A/N**: Whooops...was that a cliffhanger? Oooops. My bad. Haha. Well, we're finally getting to where I'm sure you have all been waiting for. There's probably going to be 2 maybe 3 more chapters on this since I made the last one longer than I was planning on.

**The rating will change next chapter to M,** so if you read this story on the K--T page, it won't be on there, you could use the page that displays all stories nomatter the rating, or you could read it from the M one.

btw I found out today that there are some new SON episodes on The N's website! Three to be exact. So, I decided I would mention it for anyone else who was out of the loop like I was. I'll just say that overall I feel bad for Ash, I'm a little upset with Spencer, very proud of Paula, disappointed in Kyla, and I hate Jake! But the Jake part is nothing new, it's just a stronger hatred-despise, really. haha. Okay, I am done. Don't want to give anything away, hopefully I haven't.

Thanks for reading, and please review if you have a minute!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I editted this one quite a bit. Well, you should have an idea of what is happening this chapter, so if you dont want to read lesbian love, then cover your ears...wait that won't help. Eyes...I meant eyes! **

**Soooo. *deep breath* Okay I am a sap and therefore I can't help but dedicate this chapter to someone who is INCREDIBLY SPECIAL to me. I wuv you sooooo much, sweetie! I can't imagine going even a single day without talking to you. It's like a day without sun...okay I'm not that sappy. haha. Well, yeah I am. Anyway this chapter is for you, cutie. ;-) *kisses cheeks* I wuv you.**

**Chapter 16**

Spencer's POV

There I see Ashley standing before me with a bouquet of roses in one hand, and her other hand hidden behind her back. There are candles all over the bathroom. She smiles at me and even though I am unsure of what is going on it is good to see her romantic side again.

She is walking towards me and begins to explain herself.

"Spencer, this bouquet of roses is to apologize for all the mistakes of the past- not coming home on time, not helping out with the kids like I should have, for being uncooperative, and sometimes arguing with you for little or no reason. I'm so sorry, Spencer. You are a great wife, and I let you down, but I hope you have been noticing that I have really been making an effort to be a better woman, a better friend, a better wife; a better Ashley Davies" she says wonderfully handing me the bouquet of roses.

I take them and start to cry. I can see she is taken aback. I guess she wasn't expecting that, but that doesn't slow down her response. Immediately she has moved so I am in her arms and she is holding me tightly.

"Spencer, I am so sorry. I didn't want to make you cry. This was supposed to make you smile" she says pulling back a bit so we can see each other, while still keeping me in her arms.

"No, Ash. This is really a sweet gesture here. I love it" I say trying to persuade her.

"Then, why are you crying, Spence? Is it that you miss the kids? Was it hard to let go of lil B?" she asks caringly.

I love that she knows me so well; that she can read me so well.

I just shake my head yes and she just holds me even closer. She whispers comforting words to me, things like "Don't worry," "B's with your parents, she's safe and happy", and "we'll see her again soon".

I love this side of her. She is the best consoler EVER. In fact, the crying turns to just a few sniffles.

She brushes the drying tears away from my face.

"Thanks, Ash. You're right. I am sure B is having a great time and I know my parents are happy to have her, so I feel a little better….so what's in your other hand?" I ask her curiously.

She removes her other hand from behind her back and in it is…

A puppy?

"Yeah, Spencer, it is a puppy. I can tell by your expression it's probably the last thing you were expecting, but, you said you've always wanted a dog…" I interrupt her.

"Yeah! I never had one as a child, and I didn't want the kids to miss out on having one" I tell her.

"So, you like him? We can keep him?" she asks.

"Yeah, of course we can, Ash! Oh the kids are going to love him!" I exclaim happily taking the puppy out of her arms and holding him close to my chest.

"Spencer this puppy represents the future…"

"The puppy represents our future?" I say unsure if she thought this all the way through. "This puppy is probably going to play around in the mud on the first rainy day we let him out. He's gonna piddle on the floor…that's going to represent our future together? Mud and urine?" I say and she chuckles a little.

"Spence puppy may piddle, and he may roll in the mud, but his love is unconditional. He's loving, loyal, and trusting. That's going to represent our future together! And yeah he may piddle on the floor sometimes, but Spence, I piddle sometimes."

I laugh aloud at this because she just put on the cutest face when she said that. She's so adorable and I can't help myself. She smiles at me before continuing, "Look, Spencer, I make mistakes. I am not perfect, but I will not disappoint you again. I love you, Spencer… And now, puppy loves you, too!" she says with another goofy grin. Sooo, what are we going to name him?" she asks.

"Ashley…" I start laughing. "You're crazy…you know that? But, you're also so very sweet. And I think we should let the kids name him, what do you think?" I ask her.

"I think that is a great idea!" she says.

I move into her and give her a nice hug to show that I am thankful, but then realize something.

"Ashley. This is a lab. You have always wanted a husky. Ever since you were a child, you've wanted a husky. Why didn't you get a husky?" I ask her curiously.

"You wanted a lab, Spencer. I know you have, in fact, this one is the very puppy you "fell in love with" as you put it at the pet store last month. Remember? We were walking by and you wanted to go in to see if there were any puppies. Well, this is the one you held that day. You kissed him on the nose remember? And then he licked yours." She stops and laughs before continuing, "I just want you to be happy, Spencer. So, I bought him, but he wasn't ready to be taken home yet, and now he is!" she says happily.

I pull her in again for another hug after putting puppy down.

"Wow! Thank you, Ashley! You are so sweet!"

After we pull apart, I see her take another bouquet of roses off of the counter nearby. These are red.

"These red roses are to symbolize the changes I have and will continue to make; the changes that will improve our relationship and our family as a whole. I want to be the woman you want and deserve. I promise you, Spencer Carlin, that I will be that woman. I will make you so proud of me!" she says.

"Awww, Ashley. I have definitely seen the changes you have made and I apprec…Is that a bubble bath?" I ask pointing behind her.

She laughs at how easily distracted I become.

"Yeah, it is. I know you have a lot on your hands between work, the kids, and everything else you do. I wanted to do something that could relax you a bit. I have another surprise after the bubble bath. But, enjoy this one first" she tells me.

"Wow, Ash. This really means a lot. It's so thoughtful!" I tell her honestly. I give her a light kiss on the cheek.

After a little while Ashley tells me, "Well, go ahead and get in."

I look at her wondering if she really expects me to just get naked in front of her. I guess she read my mind because she apologizes and says she was not expecting me to.

She reaches out for a robe and covers my body from her vision as I get undressed. I can tell she is trying hard not to peek, though I know she really wants to. It's kind of funny, actually.

After undressing I get into the warm tub. It's perfect temperature. She really knows me like no one else.

She walks over to the countertop and pours one glass of wine. She hands it to me and tells me to enjoy. She begins to walk out of the bathroom and I wonder if she is serious or if she is teasing me.

"Ashley!" I say quickly hoping she hears before leaving.

"Yeah, Spence?" she replies turning around to face me.

"You're really not going to join me? What good is a romantic bubble bath and a glass of wine without someone you love?" I ask her.

She smiles widely, gets undressed telling me to cover my eyes, and finally I feel her get in.

For a while we stay on our own sides of the tub, touching our legs and feet together once in a while during our conversation.

About 20 minutes later I just have to tell her how much I appreciate this.

"Ash this is really great! It's so thoughtful! Thank you!" I tell her sincerely.

"You deserve it Spencer. I am very glad you like it. I was afraid you might think it was just a way to get you naked, but I know that you know that that wasn't the point. Wow that was a mouthful" she tells me chuckling. And she is right. I know that this is all from her heart and not just to get me naked.

"Look, Ash. I have been doing a lot of thinking these past 3 or so months and you have really changed for the better. You are making an effort and I know you are doing it for me and the kids; our family. I really appreciate it, but…"

"You appreciate it, but…what?" she asks me worriedly.

I can't help but laugh before responding.

"But, nothing. I was just teasing you. Ashley Davies, I'm giving us another chance because you're an amazing woman and I am lucky to have someone who loves me as much as you do" I tell her honestly.

She has a wide grin, but then she looks like she's thinking.

"Wait…so does that mean the separation is finally over?!" she asks hopeful.

"Yes, Ashley. I love you and I want to give us another try. You have been so patient and so wonderful! Will you be my wife again?"

"Spencer Carlin-Davies, are you proposing to me?" she asks me.

"Haha, not exactly. That is unless you want another wedding."

"No, not really. You know I have always thought that weddings are too material and they're more for show. However, I wouldn't mind a completely immaterial honeymoon. And by immaterial I mean..."

"No clothes, Ash. Ha-Ha. Very funny!" I mock.

Okay, I'll admit that was pretty funny and quite clever.

"I'd rather have a honeymoon, too, but…well…what do you think about us bringing the whole family along?" I ask.

"You mean bringing the kids, your parents, and my sister along? I don't know about that. When would there be us time?" she asks fake pouting.

"Oh stop your fake pout! Haha. Ash, I'm thinking my parents and your sister wouldn't mind watching the kids after say 9pm and until 11am. Especially since they are getting a free vacation. Then we could spend the whole day with all the people we really love" I say hoping she likes the idea.

"Aaahh" -she says as realization sets in. "I see now. The days can be with the family and the nights it will just be you and I. We HAVE to make sure they understand we aren't to be disturbed unless someone is hurt, there's a fire or something at nighttime."

"We will, hun. Don't worry" I say smiling at her.

She's smiling back.

She moves in closer to me and before I know it she is right in front of me, mere inches from my face.

"I love you, Spencer" she tells me.

"I love you too, Ashley" I barely get out before her lips are on mine. Wow, I have REALLY missed her kisses! They are amazing!

She moves her hands along my arms first, then onto my back, then my sides, legs, and my stomach. I am touching her all over too. The kissing is getting really deep, now, and I can feel myself becoming very aroused.

Ashley's POV:

Wow, this is great! I've missed her lips on mine so much. It's the best feeling…well, one of the best feelings. I hope it's still great for her, too.  
Just then I hear Spencer moan in my mouth. It makes me smile, but I won't separate our lips. It's too sweet.

Mmm…I can feel her tongue on mine. She moves closer to me until she is sitting on my lap her legs wrapped around my waist.

Okay, I wanted the kissing to happen, but I swear I wasn't expecting THIS! Though, I am not complaining at all!

She moans into my mouth again and I love it!

"Mmm…Ashley?" she barely gets out from lack of breath.

"Yeah, Spencer?"

"Bedroom?" she struggles to say.

"Mmm…not yet" I tell her.

She separates our lips and looks at me quizzically.

"Why not? What's wrong?" she asks.

"I'm sorry, Spencer, but I don't believe in pre-honeymoon sex" I say pretending to be serious.

"Shut up Ashley! C'mon...bedroom! NOW!"

Wow she has got it bad right now.

"Sorry, honey, but I told you I have more surprises. If you still want to after my surprises you know I would be happy to make sweet love to you" I say placing one single kiss to her lips. "So, do you want to spend more time in here or do you want to move on to the next surprise?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Next one!" she says excitedly.

I am not sure if she really wants the next surprise or if she is looking to finish the surprises first so we can take our evening into the bedroom; our bedroom! Wow I am so glad I can say that again!

"Okay" I say getting out before putting a robe on, then putting her robe on for her.

We walk into the bedroom and the far side has a massage table set up with oils and more candles.

"A massage?" she asks me.

"Yeah, sound good?" I ask.

"Yeah, actually it does, especially if you'll be the one giving me a massage."

"Like I would let anyone else touch you this intimately. No way! Now lose the robe and hop up here" I tell her.

She discards the robe, gets on the massage table, and lies on her stomach. I don't hesitate to begin the massage. I start with her neck, then I move to her shoulders, back, and then lower back. I apply the perfect amount of pressure at each location and the right amount of oils. I used to give her massages all the time, so I know what my baby likes.

I can feel how relaxed she is. I move down to her legs starting at her thighs. Then I massage my way down to her feet. When I hit a nerve in her foot her toes curl and I can't help but smile. I love that spot. I apply pressure there a few more times.

"Ashley!" she says frustrated.

"Sorry, Spence. I couldn't resist, but I won't do it again. I promise!"

I continue massaging her body and I can tell she is becoming aroused again from my touch.

"Turn over for me, babe?" I request wanting to do the front side of her legs and arms.

She does as asked and I stop and just stare at her for a second. Her body is stunning! Her breasts are perfect-not too big, but not too small either. Her nipples are erect ready for what she thinks is the next part. Her stomach is well-toned, and her legs are strong, but still feminine…Perfect! She's so beautiful.

I massage her arms from her shoulders down to her hands. She's smiling while watching me touch her so well. I look at her and give her a loving smile back. I slide my hands down her sides past her breasts, stomach, hips, and I go to work on her quads.

When I finish she pulls me down for another deep kiss. It is amazing again, but there is still one more surprise for her, so I pull back.

"Ashleeeey" she whines.

"Spence there is just one more surprise and I promise that you are going to LOVE it!"

"Ashley there is only one thing…well person I want to love right now, and that is you. Please, Ash. It's been so long. I want to make love to you" she tries to convince me.

"It's been as long for me too, Spence. C'mon Spencer, I have some of your favorite desserts made by a professional. Don't you want to go downstairs and have some dessert?" I ask her.

"I'd rather have you for dessert right here, right now. Ash, it's so thoughtful, but we can eat that some other time. I really appreciate it, Ash, but I need you right now" she says glancing down towards her crotch and then back up into my eyes.

I am now curious as to exactly how aroused she is. I reach my hand down slowly and when she sees where I am heading she spreads her legs for me so I won't be met with any resistance. I place my hand on her pubic area, and then slide it down. Immediately my fingers are coated in clear liquids. Wow, she really is aroused! I can't make her wait any longer. I just want her to be happy, so I give in and to he** with the dessert downstairs!

We begin kissing again and she removes the robe from my body so we are both naked. She wraps her legs around my waist. After some time kissing on the massage table, I place my hands under her thighs and lift her up. I carry her to our bed and gently place her down being sure to place my hand behind her head as we lay down together, me on top of her.

"I love the way you feel against my body, baby" I tell her.

"I love it too Ashley!"

Quickly the kissing has picked up again. She is moaning into my mouth, but even louder this time! I can't help but let out a few moans myself.

Spencer suddenly catches me off guard, flipping us over. She then straddles my waist and starts grinding against me. Her hot juices cover my abs, making them slick. The feeling is so incredible! Man how I've missed her body. Nipples standing erect, her blue eyes dark with lust, I'm going crazy.

Spencer's POV:

Ashley wasn't expecting me to do that. I laugh a little because her facial expression is priceless.

Moving my center against her rock hard abs is making me even wetter, if that's even possible. Missing the contact of her sweet lips, I move down to kiss her. Our tongues move in sync to a beat only we know, letting go for only a few seconds at a time, just to breathe.

My hand makes its way down the side of her body and rests on her left thigh, while my other hand gently rubs her right breast. She arches her back off the bed from the treatment I'm giving her.

She's panting and letting out low moans now.

I bend down and flick her nipple with my tongue, causing her to shudder under me. Ashley's hands find my head and drag me in closer. I gladly suck and lick her beautiful globes, loving the sounds she's eliciting.

Wanting to feel her, I let my fingers slide down her drenched slit, lightly applying some pressure on her enlarged clit. She cries out in pleasure, encouraging me to go on by pushing her center against my hand. Slowly I insert two fingers into her cave and start pumping in and out, while my thumb circles her love bud. Her hips meet each of my thrusts in a steady rhythm.

After a short time I feel her muscles tighten around my fingers letting me know she's close. I slow down my thrusts, not wanting her to climax yet.

Ashley's POV:

Omg, I'm so close. But I don't want to orgasm right away. And just like she read my mind, Spencer slows down her thrusting.

I get an idea and drag her down to me. She looks slightly confused by this.

"Spence, I want us to come together."

A huge smile spreads on her wonderful face.

Lying down on top of me she kisses my cheek and then my lips. My fingers soon find her womanhood dripping. I enter her and move my fingers carefully inside her. Meanwhile she re enters me.

"Oh Ash, your fingers feels so good inside me babe. Please don't stop"

Hearing her say that drives me further. I pick up the pace and go deeper, as I feel my own orgasm getting closer again.

"I'm gonna come, Ash" Spencer pants out in between moans.

"Come for me babe" I whisper in her ear.

Spencer's moans are getting louder. I know she's done when I feel her walls tightening around my fingers, and her girl juice spilling out like sweet nectar.

The sight of her coming brings me over the edge and I come only seconds after her. My back arches while waves of orgasm spill over me and I scream her name in ecstasy.

Spencer collapses on top of me, both of us breathing heavily.

"Wow, that was… wow" I manage to croak out when my breath comes back to me.

"I know. It really was Ash" Spencer says with her head resting on my chest.

I suddenly get emotional, feeling my eyes getting moist.

Spencer notices and asks me what is wrong.

"Nothing…I love you so much Spencer, and you have no idea how much I've missed you" I respond, tears running down my cheeks.

Spencer smiles softly and kisses each tear away. Her eyes meet mine and all I seein those beautiful oceans of blue is love.

We continue to lie naked together in OUR bed. I just love cuddling with her after making love.

We just lay silently together for a little while before I can't help myself any longer. I begin to sing softly in her ear.

"See the pyramids around the Nile.  
Watch the sun rise  
From the tropic isle.  
Just remember darling  
All the while,  
You belong to me.  
See the market place  
In old Algiers.  
Send me photographs and souvenirs.  
Just remember  
When a dream appears,  
You belong to me."

I hold her closer to me intent on falling to sleep with her, but I see her look up towards me before she speaks,

"Please, continue the song, Ashley. It has been so long since I've heard you sing…well…other than those cd's you made for me over the years. Keep singing. Please?" she asks me.

I place a kiss on top of her beautiful head and answer her in song:

"…And I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too.

Fly the ocean  
In a silver plane.  
See the jungle  
When it's wet with rain.  
Just remember till  
You're home again  
You belong to me.

Oh I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too.

Fly the ocean  
In a silver plane.  
See the jungle  
When it's wet with rain.  
Just remember till  
You're home again  
You belong to me."

(song by Jason Wade "You Belong to Me")

"So, did you like it?" I ask her.

No response.

I look at her and realize why I got no response. She's fast asleep.

She often fell asleep when I sung to her.

I smile as I remember the very first time. I was so upset because I thought she found my singing boring. When she awoke the next morning she saw how sad I was and inquired why. I told her how she fell asleep while I was singing to her. She consoled me while ensuring me that she fell asleep because she found my voice so soothing; not boring.

I am so glad to see that she still finds my voice relaxing and soothing.

I look at her again, and she has this pleasantly content look on her face. I fall asleep shortly after with the woman I love safely in my arms.

We spent the majority of the next few days and nights consummating our marriage over and over again. It was beautiful, sexy, wild, and loving all at the same time. Perfect might be the best way to describe it. It was so perfect we lost track of time…

**A/N: Okay, so YAY they did it! The BIG IT haha. I have to give the girl I dedicated this chapter to full credit for the love scene. She writes them waaaay better than I do and after all this time of making you wait I wanted it to be good. So, thanks for your help, girlie! **

**The song is Jason Wade "You Belong to Me" as stated in the story. So, let me know what you thought about the chapter. It's what you've been waiting for so hopefully it was good. R &R please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. Wow, sorry I know it has been so long. You've been in my thoughts though, so I've been editting and I am finally getting you another chapter. It's wrapping up soon and I will try not to make you wait so long for those chapters as I did with this one. Again, sorry. With that said, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 17**

Paula's POV:

It's Sunday afternoon. Friday, when Spencer left I told her that Arthur and I would pick up Matt and Lexie and bring all three of the children home since their friend's houses are nearby ours. We haven't heard from neither Spencer nor Ashley all weekend. It's very surprising, but we had a great time with Becky and she had a great time too.

We arrive at their house and we all walk in the house to see a path of unlit candles and roses going up the stairs. I tell the kids to stay behind not knowing what to expect up there. Arthur and I head up and see that the trail of candles and roses leads to the master bedroom.

I knock gently on the door. There's no answer.

"Grandma, Grandpa they aren't down here! They have to be up there!" Lexie yells from downstairs.

"OMG does the trail lead to Mama's bedroom?" she observes as her and Matthew fly up the stairs and open the bedroom door before we can stop them.

There we see Ashley and Spencer cuddling together asleep under the blankets. I highly doubt they are clothed.

"They're sleeping together?" lil B asks finally making her way up the stairs as her older siblings left her in the dust.

"Yeah they are!" Lexie says excitedly meaning something more than her little sister knows about.

"Lexie!" Arthur warns.

"What? She asked if they were sleeping together. I told her yes. It's the truth, they are in bed together aren't they?" she says innocently like she meant sleeping together in the same way that B did.

"Lex, watch what you say around your little sister, understand?" Arthur asks.

"Understood, Grandpa."

"Okay, how about we close the door and head downstairs? Give those two some privacy.

We all head downstairs and Arthur prepares the children a snack. About an hour later we hear movement from upstairs, then noise coming down the stairs. Shortly after we see a startled Ashley in a robe.

"Umm…hello." She looks around. "Is everything okay?" she asks now concerned.

"Everything is just fine, Ashley. It's Sunday, and I told Spencer I would bring the children home Sunday afternoon…"

"OMG it's Sunday?! I'll be right back!" she says running up the stairs.

We hear some voices upstairs then some running around, then four feet coming down the stairs, and finally Spencer and Ashley are now in front of us.

"Hello, Spencer" I greet.

"Hi mom. Hi dad. It's Sunday already?" she asks looking confused.

"Indeed it is, my daughter!"

"Mommy! Mama!" lil B says excitedly running towards her mothers.

"Hey, baby!" they say each greeting her with a hug and a kiss. They walk towards us to hug and kiss Matt, Lexie, and then Arthur and I.

"So, what have you two been up to that you lost track of days?" I tease knowing damn well what they have been doing.

Ashley and Spencer talk under their breaths to one another so the 5 of us cannot hear them. I see Ashley shake her head yes before saying, "Mom, dad, kids, your mother and I have an announcement. The separation is over! We are officially together again!" she says happily.

I am nearly in tears because the whole town knows these two were made for each other.

The kids are going nuts! They are jumping around, laughing with smiles as wide as can be! Arthur is smiling happily too and pulls me in for a hug.

We hear what sounds like barking, and we all look to see the cutest little lab approaching us.

"COOL! A puppy!" Matt says excitedly while walking towards the puppy.

"Awesome!" Lexie agrees following her brother.

"I wanna come!" Becky follows her brother and sister.

They pet the dog and talk amongst themselves about how cute he is.

"I love dogs! Who's is it?" Matt asks hoping it's somehow theirs.

"HE is our dog, Matt! Your mother got him as a surprise. I guess he wanted to join the celebration!" Spencer tells him.

"GREAT! OMG I've always wanted a dog!" Matt says exstatic.

"What's his name?" Lexie asks her moms.

"We wanted to let you kids choose the name" Spencer tells them.

"We get to name him?" Lil B asks.

"Yeah, but no fighting over it. You have to agree on the name."

"Good luck with that" I say under my breath.

Before we know it they are screaming out names.

"Sweetie!" Lexie suggests.

"He's a boy Lex! We can't name him sweetie…it's too girly. Plus, everytime mom calls mama sweetie, the dog is going to go to her."

This makes us all giggle a bit.

"Then what do you want to name him, Matt? Duke?!" she says mocking him.

"No Duke is overused."

"ooO! Storm!" Matt says excited. "It's cool!" he says.

"Storm..psh" Lexie mocks him again, "You're such a boy!"

"Well, Duh!" Matt says jokingly.

"I like Star" she says.

"Again…too girlie."

"How is a star girlie?"  
"It just is!...Spike!" Matt yells.

"Yeah, because that one is original."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. That's overused, too."

"DORA!" Becky suggests finally getting a word in.

"Umm…Dora is a girl! I swear you two don't listen at all sometimes" Matt says becoming frustrated that they can't agree on a name.

"Matt, don't swear" Ashley scolds him.

He sighs. "Oops. Sorry, mom"

"LUCKY! And don't even say Lucky is girlie!"

"…Well, Lexie it kinda is! It should be something cool like Laser!"

"Laser is dumb" Lexie says also becoming frustrated.

"DIEGO!" B shouts out.

"B ,please. We're not going to name our puppy Dieg…Diego. Actually, I kind of like it" Lexie says.

"Diego?" Matt thinks about it for a few seconds before shrugging, and taking five steps back, "Come here Diego!" he calls to see if the puppy responds to it.

Puppy looks up at him and walks over to him

"Well, if he likes it I like it too! It is a good name. Good job Becks!"

She smiles widely, glad to have helped out.

"Diego it is!" Ashley proclaims.

"Diego is a great name" Spencer confirms.

"Okay, now that we have that sorted out, I HAVE to tell Kyla!" Ashley says showing her childish side.

"About us getting back together?" Spencer asks.

"Psh…no! About Diego, duh!" Ashley says teasing her wife.

"You are such a pain in my butt sometimes, Ashley Davies."

"Wait! Hold on! Tell us more first! Is there going to be a renewal of wedding vows?" Arthur asks.

They pause for a few seconds and look at each other before answering.

"Umm…no. We decided not to have another wedding ceremony" Spencer says knowing we won't like it.

"No? You two went through your toughest split up and you don't think it would be appropriate to renew your vows, renew your love for and devotion to one another?" Arthur says unsure.

"Arthur, they are grown women. They do not need to be told what to do" I scold him for being his fatherly self.

"Wow. Wow. Mom, Dad. We have decided not to have another wedding, but instead to have another honeymoon" Spencer says.

"A honeymoon without a wedding?" Arthur says still confused.

"Yeah, well, an atypical honeymoon. We want all of you to come with us: The kids, you two, and Kyla, of course. We will pay for the whole thing. All you guys and Kyla will have to do is enjoy" Ashley explains.

"Well…" Spencer says hesitantly.

"Well…what?" I ask.

"Can we talk to you two in the living room please? Kids stay in here and finish up your snacks" Ash tells them.

We agree and follow them into the living room wondering what they have in mind.

"So, Mom…Dad. We were thinking that since its all expenses paid maybe you wouldn't mind looking after the kids at night. Say from 9pm until 11am? We're hoping Kyla will agree to the same thing, so then you could split up the nights however you wanted. What do you think?" Spencer asks.

"…Yeah, I don't see any problem with that. We love spending time with the kids. Having Becky sleep over has been wonderful! I miss tucking a loved one in at night. I would love to spend more time with them" I say.

"You could always tuck me in" Arthur chimes in jokingly.

"No thanks."

"No thanks? I'm your husband. Doesn't that count for something?" he asks still joking.

"Yeah, you're my husband, not my child or grandchild. It's just not the same" I joke back.

"Okay, so that's settled then" Spencer says stopping the silliness.

"No, wait. When and where are we all going?" I ask.

"Hmm…we really haven't thought about it too much, but we'll let you know, okay?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, I bet you haven't had time to do much thinking…Congratulations girls! It's so good to see you two together again!" I say.

"Yeah, congrats girls! You two had us all worried for a while" Arthur tells them.

"Thanks!" Spencer says. She pauses to pull her wife playfully into her arms, then continues speaking, "Ashley has made a lot of changes and I am going to try to make some, too, but she really is a great mom and a great wife. I realized I was so lucky just having her love me so much. When she set up this romantic evening for me I couldn't wait to tell her that I wanted to be a couple again" Spencer explains.

"…Yeah, Spence? I have a confession regarding this weekend."

"A confession?"

"Yeah, well when I heard that Matt and Lexie were both staying the weekend at a friend's, I figured it would be the perfect opportunity to show you how much I love you with a romantic evening. I just needed to find somewhere safe for lil B where she'd feel comfortable sleeping over. Mom and dad were the logical choice, so I asked them to take her for the weekend" she says unsure of how Spencer is going to react.

"So, you kinda planned it all?"

"Well, not the older two kids, but definitely the lil one" Ashley says nervous.

"Are you afraid I will be mad? I'm not mad, Ashley. I love you and I am so glad we are back together even if you did plan it a little more than I had originally thought. So what? You did it to get us back together, and that's the important thing!"

"Precisely!" Ashley says glad she isn't in trouble with her wife already.

"You're so cute when you're afraid of me" Spencer whispers to Ashley thinking her father and I cannot hear.

Ashley rolls her eyes humorously and says, "I am not afraid of you. I am just afraid of disappointing you. I did it once, and I never want to ever again."

"Whatever you say, sweetie" Spencer whispers again.

"Whispering is rude!" lil B says and we all turn our heads to see all three children at the living room entrance.

"Yes, and so is eavesdropping, B" Ashley replies.

"We're done with our snack. Can I watch Dora?" Becky asks sweetly.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Ashley tells her and Becky runs over to the couch to watch Dora. Spencer has already turned the television on for her. The older two children and Diego follow joining her.

Ashley, Spencer, Arthur, and I decide to hang out in the kitchen and talk.

Ashley calls Kyla and tells her to come over immediately because she has big news that needs to be told in person.

Kyla arrives not long after. She walks in the house and says hi to everyone before saying, "The news better be really good because I was watching my favorite television show, and had to tape it" she says to Ashley.

"OOH! It's HUGE lil sista!...Spencer and I are together again!" Ashley says excitedly.

"What?! OMG! OMG! That's the best news ever. I am soooo happy!" she says running up to them hugging the two women tightly. "It took you two long, enough!" Kyla continues, "So, does that mean there's another wedding soon?" Kyla asks hopeful.

"No. Not this time. Ashley and I have decided to have a second honeymoon, but we want to bring the kids, you, and my parents along on this one. What do you think? We don't have any details, yet, but if you're available would you come? Oh and night time is Ash and I's private time, so would you be willing to watch the kiddies some nights?" Spencer asks

"…And into the morning like until about 11am" Ashley quickly adds in.

"The trip will be completely paid for by Ash and I, of course" Spencer mentions.

"Are you kidding? That sounds great! I would be happy to spend time with my nieces and nephew!" she says happily.

"Great! Then Ash and I just have to pick out when and where! If there is any time you aren't available, then let us know now. I'm thinking about 2 weeks? What do you think, babe?" Spencer asks Ash.

"2 weeks sounds good to me. Is there any time you guys couldn't do it?" Ashley restates Spencer's question.

"Nope, we're good" Arthur says.

"Are you kidding? For a free trip somewhere and a chance to spend some real quality time with the family I would cancel pretty much anything! So, no there is nothing that would interfere" Kyla says.

"Great!" Spence and Ash say at the same time.

**Okay, well hopefully I still have readers and you haven't completely forgotten about it. If so, it's my fault. Like I said I will try not to make you wait that long for another update again. Things are just crazy hectic. But, read and review. Let me know if you're still somewhere out there! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, as it turns out this is the final chapter. I don't mention where they go, so if you read through and you don't recall me saying where they are, you haven't missed it I just didn't know where to send them--just imagine somewhere sunny haha. **

**Chapter 18-- Final Chapter**

3 Months later:

"Look out belooooooow!" Ashley warns her children before jumping into the pool.

"AAAhh! Tidal wave! Everyone run for the hills!" Lexie yells before hysterically laughing at her own joke.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Ashley asks daring her daughter to say yes.

"Umm…yeah I believe I do" Lexie responds bravely from the pool deck.

"Oohh no! Wait! I am getting out of the way" Matt says moving to the far end of the pool, "Okay, Mom feel free to resume" he says.

She laughs before continuing "Thanks Matt" she replies, "And you know I will."

She turns her attention back to her eldest daughter. "Feeling brave today, kiddo?" Ashley asks her daughter moving closer.

"Maybe I do" Lexie responds moving a little farther from her mother.

"Well, there's only one question left then, do you feel lucky, punk? " Ashley asks knowing that the line is from a famous movie, but not recalling, nor caring which one.

"Mamaaaa! Mom called me a punk!" she says with a big grin knowing Spencer will scold Ashley for calling her a punk.

"Ashley, can you behave yourself? I swear it's like I have four kids, sometimes!" Spencer responds looking up from her book while lying in a chair on the pool deck.

Lexie laughs hysterically knowing she just successfully ratted her mother out.

Ashley quickly pulls herself out of the pool. Lexie quickly realizes why and quickly and runs in the opposite direction. Lexie is fast for her age, but no match for her mother who has been running for years.

It doesn't take long for Ashley to catch up to Lexie. She gets her arms around her, lifts her up and asks, "Hey, Spencer, do you know what the weather will be like for the rest of the day?" she yells over to her wife.

"If I tell will you let me go?" Lexie asks struggling.

"No. I asked mama" Ashley replies.

"It's sunny for the rest of the week. Today's high is 96F. Why?...Oh Ashley don't…" Spencer says realizing what her wife plans on doing.

"Hmm…that's strange because the forecast I saw was predicting lots of WATER!" Ashley yells tossing her daughter into the pool.

There's a splash of water from when Lexie hits.

"Maaaaammaaaaaaa! You're oldest child is misbehaving! She threw me into the pool! Now I am all wet!" Lexie says after resurfacing.

If you can't tell she loves telling on her mother.

"Ashley, can you possibly go one day without picking on one of our children? Better yet, can you go one day without acting like one?" Spencer asks very motherly.

"Ummm…no?" Ashley replies childishly, "Why don't you make me!" she dares walking over to her wife seductively.

"Hmmm…tempting, but no. Maybe when you are acting like an adult again" Spencer teases.

Ashley leans over Spencer and whines, "Speeence. I am not a child. Just because I like to have fun with them does not make me one of them! I am a grown woman!"

"Oh come on Ashley you are getting me all wet." Ashley stops leaning over Spencer and Spencer continues talking, "Oh so you don't think you are even a little bit childish?" Spencer asks.

"No. I might be playful, but definitely not childish" she argues in her defense.

"Oh yeah? I can remember a few times where you acted pretty childish. Here's a good one: What about breakfast about 4 months ago? Remember that?" Spencer asks knowing this is another time she will win.

"I told you it wasn't for me!" Ashley defends…

_Flashback-- Approximately 4 months ago-Sunday morning:_

_Ashley wakes up and sits down to make herself a bowl of cereal for breakfast._

"_Spence. Have you seen my favorite shoes? I can't find them anywhere!" Ashley says sadly._

"_Where have you looked?" Spencer asks knowing her wife probably hasn't bothered looking, but will just ask her knowing she knows where most things are._

"_Everywhere!" Ashley responds._

"_Name one specific location" Spencer says holding back a chuckle at how well she knows the brunette._

"_Umm…in the closet? Yeah, the closet!" Ashley says not fooling her wife._

"_Which one, Ashley?"_

"_Umm…The one upstairs!" Ashley says, but notices her wife's expression and quickly changes her answer "No! I mean the one NOT upstairs. I mean the one down here…yeah the one downstairs" Ashley responds nervously still not fooling Spencer._

"_You mean the one right over here?" Spencer asks pointing to one nearby._

"_Umm…yeah?" Ashley asks hoping they aren't in there._

"_Hmmm?" Spencer asks walking over to the closet._

"_What are ya doing, Spence? I already told you they aren't in there" Ashley says hoping this will stop Spencer._

_Spencer does not stop. She walks to the closet, opens the door, and quickly finds Ashley's favorite pair of shoes, "Oh, you mean you didn't see these shoes in here when you checked?" Spencer asks knowing Ash didn't even look for them._

"_Well, yeah…I mean, no. Umm…well, yeah I saw THOSE, but they aren't the ones I was talking about" Ashley says thinking she's clever._

"_Oh, so these aren't your favorite anymore?" Spencer asks._

"_No, no they are not."_

"_Good, so you wouldn't mind if I just threw them out? To be honest, I never really liked them" she says slyly walking over to the garbage._

"_Umm yea that's fine…uhhh yeah" she says getting more nervous as Spencer gets closer and closer to the garbage._

_Spencer is holding the shoes over the garbage giving her wife one last chance to fess up. Right before Spencer lets go Ashley interrupts,_

"_WAIT! Don't throw them out! That would be a waste of money!" Ashley says. Her heart is beating fast because Spencer nearly threw out her favorite pair of shoes._

"_Fess up, Ash and your shoes will be fine. I already know, so you may as well confess" Spencer says trying to talk reason into Ashley._

_After about 30 seconds Ashley finally comes clean, _

"_Okay okay! So, I didn't look for them. Big deal! Why should I have to when I know you likely know where they are?" Ashley asks unsure._

"_Because Ashley. You are capable of looking for your own things on your own. There's no reason why I have to tell you where EVERYTHING is! I swear it's like you're a child sometimes!" _

"_I resent that! I am not a child!" Ashley argues._

"_She says eating a bowl of Cookie Crisp (cereal)" Spencer narrates jokingly to mock her wife who had just poured herself a bowl._

"_Okay, that is not fair! Lots of adults eat cereal!"_

"_Cookie crisp?" Spencer asks holding in a chuckle._

"_Sure! It's good for the…eyes?" Ashley asks._

"_No, that's carrots, dear" Spencer reminds her._

"_Well, milk has Vitamin D and cookie crisp has some calcium and both are related to bone health. You know, women over 30 start losing their bone mass, so I am fighting it!" Ashley says enthusiastically._

"…_With cookie crisp?" Spencer teases._

"_Yes! With cookie crisp!" Ashley says proudly._

"_Okay, let me ask you this: Where is the little toy that comes in the box?" Spencer asks knowingly._

"_Umm…there was no toy."  
"No toy?"_

"_Nope…what a ripoff!" Ashley says faking disappointment._

"_Ashley…where is it?" Spencer demands._

_Ashley brings the hand that was underneath the table into view and its clearly holding the cereal box toy._

"_What?! It's not for me!" Ashley declares._

"_Oh yeah? Then who is it for?" Spencer asks._

"_It's foooor…Becky! If you think about it, Spencer, it's not fair. She doesn't make her own cereal so she never gets to it first, so she rarely gets it. I was hoarding it for her" Ashley states proudly._

_I can't help but laugh at how bad she is at this, "Okay, #1: hoarding usually implies more than one, and #2: Who are you Donkey Kong?! Would you like a banana you big child?" Spencer says mockingly._

_At this point Matt comes down the stairs. He pours himself some cereal, then looks in the box to find that there is no toy._

"_Where's the toy? Mom, did you take it again?" he asks Ash making Spencer_ _chuckle._

"_No, I am holding onto it so lil B can have this one since she doesn't get them often" Ashley says proudly._

"_Mom, you know that Lexie and I always share with her. She almost always gets whichever ones she wants. It's not like Lexie and I take them from her" Matt says._

"_Yeah, well I guess I forgot. I have been away from home for a while" Ashley defends herself._

_Matt and Spencer look at each other smiling and shake their heads from side to side._

"_Mom, I am really glad you are living at home with us again!" Matt says sweetly accompanying the statement with a tight hug. _

_Ashley hugs him back and tells him, "Thanks, Matt. It's really great to be home with all of you" she says sincerely while hugging her son back before continuing, "Just so you know I'm here to stay, Matt. I'm never leaving you guys again. We're a family and families stick together!" says grabbing Spencer and pulling her in for a hug._

_Lexie comes downstairs holding Becky's hand._

"_Hey! We didn't know there was a group hug this morning!" Lexie jokes, "I want in! What about you Becks?" she asks her little sister._

"_Yeah! Me too! Me too!" _

_They join the group hug._

"_So, what's the occasion?" Lexie asks wondering what started the hug._

"_Family, Lexie. We're all together again, so it just called for a family hug! Now that you two are here, the family hug is complete!" Ashley responds happily._

_End of Flashback_

Present time:

"Okay, Ash. I have to know. What do you want those things for?"

"I told you I was saving it for B, okay?"

Ashley sees that Spencer has on her 'I'm not buying it' face, so she decides to tell the truth.

"Okay, fine. To be honest, Spence, some of those toys are pretty fun! I mean, some really suck, but some are pretty cool!" Ashley says can't believing that she actually admitted it, "Oh man! I can't believe I just told you that! That's embarrassing" Ashley continues.

"Awww. I can't believe you actually play with them Ashley. But, don't worry I still love you even though you are a goof" Spencer consoles placing a kiss on her wife's cheek. "Feeling better?" she asks.

"I don't know. Another kiss might do the trick" she says cutely.

"What am I going to do with you Ashley Davies?" she says joking around. She places a kiss on her wife's lips. "Now?" she asks again.

"Hmmmm….Yeah, I guess so" Ashley says sporting a wide grin.

Spencer starts laughing at her wife.

The family spends the rest of the afternoon and night hanging out by the pool having fun. Well, everyone spent the afternoon hanging out, but Spencer and Ashley had other plans for that night and all the other nights of their honeymoon…

* * *

"Uhhh…Ashley!" Spencer yells rather loudly.

Ashley smirks from between her wife's legs loving the effects she has on the blonde woman. She spreads her labia to get better access.

Soon after she easily inserts two fingers into her wife's vagina.

"Wow, babe" Spencer says. That's so good!" she says urging Ashley on.

Ashley can't help another smile, but manages to keep her tongue and fingers moving the way she knows her wife likes it best.

It's not long before Spencer is begging for more:

"Almost….uh….there. Ash…faster…please!" Spencer barely gets out.

Ashley knows Spencer can't last much longer, so she brings her over the edge in the quickest way she knows how: She moves her tongue so it makes direct contact with Spencer's clit.

"Ah! Ash!" Spencer shouts from the contact.

Ash starts to move her two fingers inside her wife quicker.

"YES! ASHLEY!" Spencer yells one final time as she reaches climax.

Ashley can feel Spencer's walls contracting around her fingers. Once Spencer comes back down, Ashley enjoys the rest of Spencer's juices.

"MMmmm…" Ashley says licking it up. She removes her fingers gently from Spencer's center .

She moves her body up her wife's and kisses her passionately on the lips. Spencer pulls apart…

"WOW! That was great, Ashley!" she says rolling Ashley onto her back, so she can be on top of her. They continue kissing, but Spencer quickly senses something is wrong.

"Ash? What's the matter? I feel like you don't want me to make love to you again" Spencer says becoming sad at the thought.

"No, Spencer. It's not that at all. Trust me when I say that I have really enjoyed tonight and all the previous nights, but hun I don't think I can handle another orgasm. If we try I think I might spontaneously combust!" Ashley says.

"You are not going to spontaneously combust! Don't be ridiculous! If you've had too much, though, we'll take a break, but I have to say that the younger Ashley Davies could go all night for several nights! You're slacking in your old age, sweetie" she teases wanting to evoke a response out of her wife.

"I'm so not slacking, Spencer. You're like a sex maniac recently. I swear you are like 10 times more sexual then before and that is not to say that you weren't sexual before! Going without sex for as long as we did has made you a nymphomaniac. And though I love it, your wifey needs a break. I can deliver some more if you like, but I just cannot receive anymore tonight…And by the way, you shouldn't mock me. After all, I am the woman who can give you GREAT orgasms while asleep" Ashley says raising her eyebrow and smirking a bit.

"Huh? How did you know I said th…Ashley Davies were you spying on me?!"

"No! No, I wasn't spying. But, I woke up and heard you going at it, I knew I should have said something, but then you'd stop and I didn't want you to" Ashley confesses

Spencer lets her body rest on Ashley's and rests her head in the woman's neck before saying, "You are such a pervert Ashley. And a horndog!" she says laughing,

"But, you looooove this horndog" Ashley says cutely.

"Yes, I do love you Ashley. I am so glad we are together again!" Spencer tells her wife.

"I am glad, too! I can't imagine my life without you as my lifelong partner. I can't even imagine myself with anyone else. You are my soulmate, Spencer; my one and only. I love you more than mere words can express, Spencer Carlin-Davies" she says sweetly and sincerely looking deeply into her eyes.

"Did you get that from a Hallmark card or something?" Spencer asks.

"Psh…No! You know I am a romantic! I resent the implication that the only time I can say something sweet and loving is from some stupid Hallmark card" Ashley says wearing a fake pout.

"Haha. Okay, I am sorry and you KNOW I was just teasing! I love your romantic side, Ashley Davies! You're so unique. So stop your fake pouting and let's just go to sleep, ok?" Spencer asks her wife.

"Yeah ok, let's do that!" Ashley says placing a kiss to the shoulder of the woman she loves.

"Spencer. I need to ask you something really important" Ash tells her.

"Sure, Ash. What is it?" Spencer asks sweetly.

Ashley tells Spencer what is on her mind, and Spencer agrees happily saying she has been thinking about it herself, too. They fall asleep cuddled up as lovers should.

* * *

10 months later:

Ambulance sirens sound as it pulls in front of the hospital.

"Come on people let's get a move on it!" the doctor says removing the stretcher from the ambulance.

Spencer watches as her wife lies in the stretcher as they wheel her away. She catches up and takes hold of Ashley's hand.

"I love you, baby" Spencer tells her.

Ashley looks up at her squeezes her hand gently and says, "I love you too, Spencer."

"Ma'am, I need to ask you some questions about your wife. When did the contractions start?"

"She said she thought she was feeling some earlier today, but she didn't tell me because she wasn't sure if they were contractions. She said those were around 11am, so about 6 hours ago" Spencer responds as they transfer Ash from the stretcher to the bed.

"Spencer, I'm scared" Ashley admits.

"That's okay, hun. I was scared all three times. It's normal, but I promise you that there is nothing to worry about because our doctor is great, and I'm right here with you baby."

"I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too, Ashley."

"Okay you two. It's time…" the doctor says.

"We're ready"

An hour later--Ashley's POV

"Aww he's so beautiful-- looks just like you Ashley!" Paula says excitedly.

"Yeah guys, he is beautiful!" Arthur agrees.

"Mommy the baby is finally out of your belly!?" B asks ecstatic as everyone giggles a bit.

"Yeah, B. He is" I respond looking down at the newest addition to our family.

"Yes! Finally another boy!" Matt thanks happily until he sees the look he is getting from both his sisters, "Oh c'mon. I love you girls, but I can't wrestle with you and you won't play the video games I like with me, so in a few years he can!" Matt says hoping he's reassured his sisters and they understand.

"Hey! I can wrestle!" Lexie says.

"You know mama always says no. She's probably afraid I will hurt you!" Matt says.

"Yeah right! If anything mama is afraid that I will hurt YOU! She's sparing you a butt-whooping!" Lexie counters.

"Oh yeah?!" Matt challenges.

"Okay, you two, that is enough! No more arguing and there will be no wrestling, got it?"

"Got it Grandpa" they say disappointed in themselves.

"Soo, have you decided on a name, yet?" Kyla asks thrilled that she has another nephew.

Spencer and I look at each other grinning widely.

"Yeah, actually we have. Everyone we'd like to introduce you to Cory Michael Davies!"

Everyone starts saying how much they love the name.

I can help but tear up a bit because when I said his name, he looked up at Spencer and I.

Everyone has begun to talk amongst themselves happy that we're all here sharing in this moment.

As I look around at all the people I love I can't believe that I once considered myself unlucky. I must have been crazy--I have the most amazing wife, four wonderful children, a sister who always has my back, and Spencer's parents, whom consider me their own. While I'm in thought Spencer leans over and kisses me softly. Yeah, it's official--I am the luckiest woman in the world!

**A/N: Hi again! I just want to say thank you to my readers and especially my reviewers. When I thought my writing was horrible you guys were there telling me that you liked it, and I greatly appreciate you taking your time to do that! **

**Just so you know, this story was intended to be only 5,000-10,000 words when I started writing it this past summer. I went over a little bit. Haha. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought about this chapter and the story in general! Thanks again everyone! For those of you who celebrate--Have a Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Take care. **


End file.
